New Beginnings For All
by Mrs. Boojangles
Summary: The SEQUEL to KURAMA'S GIRL: THEN AND NOW. Rated just in case. The gang is married and are having kids. Better summary inside... Don't own this show. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

(A/N: Hey, what do you know? The sequel. I hope you like it. Don't hurt me for leaving such a cliffy in the   
  
other story. Everything will get cleared up. Our gang is married and Kurama's the first to have kids.   
  
R&R and I'll update. If no R&R, tough luck kiddies. Danke!)  
  
Summary: The gang is having kids. But what happens when someone's spouse is killed? How will the   
  
gang react? See what happens, and how everything turns out. SEQUEL TO KURAMA'S GIRL: THEN AND NOW.  
  
I only own Psyche, Jynsu, and the kids.  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
We last left our heroes in the midst of their marriages. Kurama and Jynsu were expecting a baby, that  
  
was due in about 6 or 7 months.  
  
Kayko- "So, Jynsu, what do you think it'll be?"  
  
Jynsu- "Well, I know it'll be a boy."  
  
Yukina- "What are you gonna name it?"  
  
Jynsu- "The name of our son will be Yoshi."  
  
Psyche- "And if you have a girl?"  
  
Jynsu- "It'll be Toko."  
  
All other girls- "Awww, those names are adorable."   
  
Psyche- "Did I tell you guys me and Hiei are expecting a girl?"  
  
Everyone- "No!"   
  
Psyche- "Heh, well yeah, we are."  
  
Botan- "That's great!"  
  
Jynsu- "So what are you gonna name it?"  
  
Psyche- "Well, Hiei doesn't exactly know yet."  
  
Shizuru- "Really?"  
  
Botan- "How long are you?"  
  
Psyche- "Well, about a month."  
  
Yukina- "Well, sweety, you need to tell him."  
  
Psyche- "I know Yukina, but I need the right time to tell him."  
  
Jynsu- "Hiei won't really care about the time, so just tell him."  
  
Kurama- *walks in* "Tell Hiei what?"  
  
Botan- *gasps* "KURAMA! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!?"  
  
Kurama- "Calm down. I only heard the last thing that was said. Honest."  
  
Psyche- "Can we trust you?"  
  
Kurama- "Of course, Psyche."  
  
Psyche- "Alright. I need to tell Hiei that I'm pregnant."  
  
Kurama- "Oh, well, then I agree with Jynsu."  
  
Shizuru- "Kurama, you're his best friend, you won't tell him if he asks, will you?"  
  
Kurama- "No."  
  
Jynsu- "Just try to avoid him."  
  
Kurama- "Fine, now may I leave?"  
  
Botan- "Sure."  
  
Kayko- "Well, since we're all saying it, I guess it won't be bad if I say I'm pregnant too."  
  
Jynsu- "Are you really, or are you saying it to fit in?"  
  
Kayko- "Really. I've only know for about a week."  
  
Botan- "That's wonderful!"  
  
Psyche- "So Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, do you guys want kids?"  
  
The three mentioned- "Maybe later..."  
  
Psyche- "Ok. Well I guess it's time to tell Hiei. Bye you guys."  
  
Jynsu- "Bye Psyche, and good luck!"  
  
Kayko- "I should go tell Yusuke, huh?"  
  
Botan- "Yes."  
  
After the girls all told their husbands, they went to meet at Genkai's. Genkai knows that all of the kids   
  
will call her grandma, but she doesn't mind much. After everyone arrives, the girls and guys split up.  
  
*Guys- in the woods somewhere*  
  
Kurama- "So, you guys all know right?"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, Psyche told me before we came."  
  
Yusuke- "And Kayko told me."  
  
Kuwabara- "What the hell are you guys talking about?"  
  
Kurama- "That us three are going to have kids. Mine will be born first, then Hiei's, then Yusuke's."  
  
Kuwabara- "Oh, well, me and Yukina don't want kids, yet."  
  
Hiei- *whispered* "You better not have kids, baka."  
  
Kurama- *hears, and whispers back* "Knock it off, Hiei. She's safe with him, now chill."   
  
Hiei- "Fine, damn crazy Fox." *walks off*  
  
Kurama- "He'll never learn..."  
  
Yusuke- "Where's Sakyo?"  
  
*Girls- Genkai's for tea*  
  
Jynsu- "So, how'd Hiei take it? And what about Yusuke?"  
  
Psyche- "He was thrilled."  
  
Kayko- "Yusuke can't wait."  
  
Botan- "Well I think they will all make wonderful fathers."  
  
Shizuru- "Yeah, me too."  
  
Jynsu- "Now, we only need to go shopping..." *evil grin*  
  
Everyone else- "Yeah..." *evil smiles too*  
  
Genkai- "Then go find them. They're over there in the clearing."  
  
Jynsu- "Alright, and I get to drive and have Kurama suffer."  
  
Kayko and Psyche- "Heh, yeah!"  
  
Jynsu- "Lets go!"  
  
Shizuru- "I think the guys are in for a shopping trip from hell."  
  
Genkai- "Me too."  
  
*Woods*  
  
Jynsu- "Hey boys."  
  
Kurama- "Uh-oh..."  
  
(A/N: Next chapter, the shopping trip from hell. Sorry this was so short, gauranteed longer later.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this part. Humor in the next chapter. R&R to get next chapter. I need reviews to  
  
continue. If I don't get any, then too bad. My vacation ends tomorrow, so I may take longer to update.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think. Danke!) 


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping Trip from Hell

(A/N: Hey gang, here's chapter 2, the shopping trip from hell. The guys have to go shopping for baby stuff.   
  
Will they live? Read and find out. R&R! Thanks to the person(s) who did!)  
  
Chapter 2: The Shopping Trip from Hell  
  
*Woods*  
  
Jynsu- "Hey guys."  
  
Kurama- "Uh, oh..."  
  
Kayko- "What's the matter Kurama?"  
  
Kurama- "I think I know what's going to happen."  
  
Hiei- "What's gonna happen?"  
  
Psyche- "Why, my dear Hiei, there is nothing to worry about..."  
  
Yusuke- "Ok, now there's something to worry about..."  
  
Girls- "SHOPPING SPREE!!!"  
  
Guys- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
*Genkai's*  
  
Shizuru- *hears* "They're in for it. I'll bet 10 bucks they don't come back alive."  
  
Sakyo- *appears* "Well, I'd like to wager 20."  
  
Genkai- "I got 30 down."  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina- "We got 40 on their safe return."  
  
Botan and Koenma- "We bet 50 on their return, BUT they'll be half-dead."  
  
All- "Deal."  
  
*Guys and Girls*  
  
Kurama- "Do I have to go?"  
  
Jynsu- "Yes, and I am driving us there. Everyone else will go in Kayko's car. We need our car for space..."  
  
Kurama- "Just peachy..."  
  
Kayko- "Here we are. Can you guys walk from here, get your car, and meet us back here?"  
  
Jynsu- "Sure. Kurama, you can stay here if you wish."  
  
Kurama- "Ok, thanks... But why can I take my red sports car?"  
  
Jynsu- "Because I want my car driven, it's pretty..." *walks away*  
  
Hiei- "Ok, what are we doing?"  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah?"  
  
Kurama- "The girls are taking us out shopping for our soon to be kids."  
  
Hiei- "Damn..."  
  
Yusuke- "Aw, hell..."  
  
Kayko- "Oh, stop it!"  
  
Jynsu- *speeds down the street in her orange convertible* "Hop in Kurama!"  
  
Kurama- "No. You're a crazy driver."  
  
Jynsu- "So? I have a license."  
  
Kurama- *mumbles* "That should be revoked..."  
  
Jynsu- *death glare*  
  
Kurama- *hops in for his own safety*  
  
Jynsu- "Kayko, we'll meet you at the mall in a few... seconds. BWAHAHA!"  
  
Kayko- "Alright." *grin*  
  
Hiei to Kurama- "Buckle Up."  
  
Kurama- "Not even 3 belts would protect me from her wrath..."  
  
Hiei- "Yes, I know... Hey!"  
  
Jynsu- "What is it Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "Can I go with you instead of Kurama?"  
  
Jynsu- *shrug* "Ok..."  
  
Kurama- *telepathically* "Thank you Hiei."  
  
Hiei- *telepathically* "You owe me..."  
  
After Jynsu was speeding down the highway, and Hiei screaming out of pure excitement, they arrive at the   
  
mall.  
  
Hiei- "What a blast! Who's up for round 2?"  
  
Jynsu- "Sorry, I'm driving Kurama home."  
  
Hiei- "Damn..."  
  
Kurama- *walks up* "Have fun Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "Indeed, very much so, thank you for asking."  
  
Kurama and Jynsu- o_0'  
  
Psyche- "Yes, and Kurama, Jynsu gets to drive you home."  
  
Kurama- "NO! I'LL NEVER MAKE IT HOME ALIVE!" *panics*  
  
Yusuke and Kayko- *walk up* "Let's go!"  
  
Hiei- "Yusuke seems happy about this. What happened?"  
  
Kurama- "She drugged him up."  
  
Jynsu and Hiei- "Interesting..."  
  
Kurama- "Well, let's get this over with."  
  
*In the Store*  
  
Kayko- "Oh...my...god!"  
  
Yusuke and the other girls- "What is it Kayko?!"  
  
Kayko- "Yusuke, you have to buy me this shirt!"  
  
Yusuke- "Gee, well, ok..."  
  
*Baby Section*  
  
Yusuke- "Why do I have to carry evrything?!"  
  
Kayko- "Because, you're the only guy."  
  
Jynsu- "Hey, wait. Where the hell are Kurama and Hiei?"  
  
Psyche- "I'll kill the damn guys!"  
  
Jynsu- "We'll be back."  
  
Kayko- "Yusuke, we need this crib. We need this shirt and this and this..."  
  
Yusuke- *15 minutes later* -.- zzz  
  
*Toy Department*  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, we have to get outta here!"  
  
Kurama- "I'm well aware of that Hiei."  
  
Girl #1- "Wow, look who's in the toy department, Suichi." (A/N: Fangirls, gotta love em!)  
  
Girl #2- "I want him as my plaything.  
  
Girl #3- "And there's Hiei. I want him..."  
  
Jynsu- *come from nowhere* "Back off you berzerko barbie dolls!"  
  
Psyche- "Yeah, these are our men!"  
  
Girl #4- "Your men my ass!"  
  
Jynsu- "I'm gonna kick your ass in a minute!"  
  
Girl #2- "Bring it on, wannabe!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei- *eating popcorn and watching* "Oh no she didn't..." *prep voice and snapping fingers together*  
  
Psyche- "Ju wanna take 'is ou'side?"  
  
Girl #1- "Bring it bitch!"  
  
*Outside*  
  
Hiei- "Take 'em down Psyche!"  
  
Kurama- "Get 'em Jynsu!"  
  
Gang- *walk up* "What the hell?"  
  
*after the girls beat the hell outta the fangirls*  
  
Jynsu- "That was fun."  
  
Psyche- "Hmph! Wannabe!"  
  
Together- "We won! Woo!"  
  
So after a full afternoon of shopping, two full trunks, and one full backseat, the gang makes it home to friends.   
  
After Kurama had to get over the fact Jynsu nearly killed him while driving, they make it home fully intact.  
  
Sakyo- "So, you guys made it?"  
  
Kurama- "Yep."  
  
Hiei- "We're all gonna high-tail it home."  
  
Shizuru- "Ok, we'll see you guys later."  
  
All shoppers- "Bye!"  
  
Shizuru- "DAMNIT! I lost the bet!"  
  
Sakyo- "Crap, me to..."  
  
Genkai- "Damn..."  
  
Botan and Koenma- "Aw, hell..."  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina- "You guys owe us. We won!"  
  
Everyone else- *mumbles* "Bastards..."  
  
(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the cat fight. What I thought of was too graphic. Use your imagination's to think of the most gruesome  
  
scene without any death. Thanks! I hope all of the readers are enjoying this. R&R for the next chapter.  
  
No reviews, no dice. Thanks! {EACE!) 


	3. Chapter 3 The Argument

(A/N: Hey gang, sorry I took so long to update. My school's advanced classes I'm in are killer. But now we get to read chapter 3. Yah! Well, I hope you all enjoy this. I haven't a clue what will happen.R&R, or face my wrath. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, thanks!)  
  
Chapter 3- The Argument  
  
While the girls are at Genkai's the guys are desperately trying to fill out their days...  
  
Hiei- "Ok, if we don't do anything, I'll kill somebody... preferably Kuwabara."  
  
Kurama- "Calm down. Hey, why don't we at least practice with our instruments?"  
  
Yusuke- "And what would we play, smart ass?"  
  
Kurama- "Hey, I'm just trying to suggest things, unlike you, who's just moping around."  
  
Hiei- "Yusuke, me, Kurama, and Kuwabara have been practicing without your voice and Kurama has been our lead singer. We really don't need you."  
  
Yusuke- "OH REALLY!? Well, what if I took over Kurama's guitar, or your bass, Hiei?"  
  
Kurama- "You'd never have the patience for a guitar, let alone the skill."  
  
Hiei- "I'd kill you."  
  
Yusuke- "No SKILL!? Eh, go to hell."  
  
Kurama- "Baby."  
  
Yusuke- "You wanna start with me!? I'll kick your foxy little ass."  
  
Kurama- "You think my ass is foxy, eh?"  
  
Yusuke- "That is not what I meant!"  
  
Kurama- "Heh..."  
  
Yusuke- "Alright, let's go, you and me."  
  
Kurama- "And have me charged with murder?"  
  
Yusuke- "You think you'll win?!"  
  
Hiei- "Actually, I know Kurama will win."  
  
Yusuke- "Who asked you!?"  
  
Kuwabara- "Calm down you guys. Let's just go get something to eat."  
  
Others- "Alright, fine."  
  
Sakyo- 'To think I'm related to Kuwabara, and I hang out with these nutcases.'  
  
Hiei and Kurama- "Who you callin' nutcases?"  
  
Sakyo- "Eh, heheh, well you see..."  
  
*Girls*  
  
Jynsu- "Alrighty girls, we need to find our husbands."  
  
Shizuru- "Why?"  
  
Kayko- "Probably because we haven't really been together recently."  
  
Yukina- "Yes, I did notice that."  
  
Botan- "Well, let's go!"  
  
Jynsu- "I'll drive Kurama's car, and you drive your husbands'."  
  
Botan- "Ok, but take these walkie-talkies to communicate if we find them."  
  
Kayko- "Operation: Find Our Men is underway."  
  
*Boys*  
  
Yusuke- "I wanna be with Kayko. It feels as though I haven't been with her in weeks..."  
  
Kurama- "Well, yes, I feel the same way... about Jynsu." *ponders for a while*  
  
Hiei- "Me too."  
  
Sakyo- "I've been with Shizuru, why haven't you been with your wives?"  
  
Koenma- " Yeah, what's up?"  
  
Kuwabara- "C'mon spill."  
  
Hiei and Yusuke- "We feel like we're distant from our wives since their pregnancy started."  
  
Other 3- "Oh, ok."  
  
*Outside, down the street, and 3 blocks over*  
  
Jynsu- "Ok, where are you guys?" *infront of cafe now* "HA! FOUND THEM!"  
  
Botan- *radio buzzes* "Hello, Botan here."  
  
Jynsu- *other line* "I found 'em Botan. They're at the cafe on 7th. Tell the others."  
  
Botan- "Mmkay, will do. Bye!"  
  
Jynsu- "Bye."  
  
*Inside Cafe*  
  
Hiei- "Well, we could at least get on our way then."  
  
Kurama- "Ok, sure."  
  
Sakyo- "Ok, Kurama, there's Jynsu..."  
  
Koenma- "...In your red car."  
  
Kurama- "WHAT!"  
  
Jynsu- "Hey guys!"  
  
Kurama- "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
Jynsu- "I was going slow, you over-reacting paranoid."  
  
Kurama- "Sure."  
  
Botan- "No, she was. I was behind her."  
  
Kurama- "Yeah, sure."  
  
Botan and Jynsu- "You calling us liars!"  
  
Kurama- "No, just you don't have the right to drive my car!"  
  
Jynsu- "DAMN HYPOCRITE! You drove MY car without asking!"  
  
Kurama- "No, I didn't!"  
  
Jynsu- "Really? Well, I beg to differ!"  
  
Kurama- "Then beg to differ alone!"  
  
Jynsu- *gasp, then narrows eyes* "OOOOOOH! Fine, I'll see you when you learn some respect!"  
  
Kurama- "Fine!" *stomps off*  
  
Jynsu- "Fine!" *stomps off in different direction*  
  
Everyone else- "Woah."  
  
After the little argument, Jynsu fled back to the demon world to blow off steam. Kurama took his car back and went to his mansion.  
  
*Jynsu*  
  
*pacing frantically in a small circle* "That freak! That wierdo! Who the hell does he think he is? OOOH, why did we have to fight? I'll have to talk to him, but I think it would be best to be alone for tonight. I think we're starting to get hostile toward eachother with all this stress. I just hope he'll talk to me..."  
  
*Kurama*  
  
"Why does she have to be like that sometimes? I hate it when we fight. I have to find her, I have to make this right."  
  
Kurama took off running towards the demon world, hoping he would find her.  
  
'Man, I hope she will talk to me.'  
  
Jynsu was still trying to decide whether or not she should go and find him.  
  
"He's probably at our mansion. Alright, I'll head on home. I've never slept alone since I was married, and I ain't starting now."  
  
They were both running towards the others direction, hoping to make up. They stop at the ends of a large clearing, and look at eachother hesitantly, and then walk to the center of the circle together."  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu, I..."  
  
Jynsu- "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have driven your car."  
  
Kurama- "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You do have a right to drive my car, we are married. Right?"  
  
Jynsu- "Of course your right. I just can't stand the fact that we faught over that."  
  
Kurama- "Heh, well, let's never do that again."  
  
Jynsu- "Agreed. Now let's get back and find the others."  
  
Kurama- "Alright."  
  
They walk away, hand in hand, back to the living world.  
  
Kurama and Jynsu- *walk up*  
  
Yusuke- "Awww, look, they made up."  
  
Kayko- *SLAP!* "Yusuke, you moron."  
  
Yusuke- x.X  
  
Sayko- "Well, I'm glad they made up."  
  
Koenma- "More like made out."   
  
Sakyo and Koenma- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Botan- *slaps Koenma* "You guys are so stupid."  
  
Koenma- x.X  
  
Shizuru- *takes Sakyo's wallet* "Yeah."  
  
Sakyo- "My wallet. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" T.T  
  
Shizuru- "Be thankful I don't slap you."  
  
Sakyo- "Yes, ma'am."  
  
All other couples- *points* "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Koenma- "Oh, shut up!"  
  
*2 years later* (A/N: The next few years are really boring. But now EVERYONE has kids.)  
  
Kurama- "Genkai, where is my son?"  
  
Genkai- "He's in the backyard with the girls and all the other kids."  
  
Kurama- "Oh, ok, thanks."  
  
Genkai- "Hmph." *walks away*  
  
Kurama- *walks to backyard* "Jynsu, when is our son's second birthday party?"  
  
Jynsu- "Well, I think it'll be next weekend, why?"  
  
Kurama- "Oh, oh reason. I wanna..."  
  
Jynsu- "I know, so do I. I'm 19 now and it would be nice to have a girl."  
  
Kurama- "Yes, it would."  
  
Jynsu- "But I say we wait a little longer, don't you?"  
  
Kurama- "Of course."  
  
Botan- *bursts out the door* "GANG, EMERGENCY!"  
  
(A/N: Cliffy! Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I'll be writing more today or later, but I just hope I get reviews. Sorry again for such a long waiting period. What is this emergency? I know so, read my next chapter to find out. R&R! Danke!) 


	4. Chapter 4 The Emergency

(A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I got REVIEWS! Now for the emergency. What could Botan possibly have to say that  
  
is such an emergency? Well, I don't know. I came to this point faster than expected. I'll wing it. R&R! Danke!)  
  
Chapter 4 The Emergency  
  
Botan- "GANG, EMERGENCY!"  
  
Jynsu- "What is it Botan?"  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Botan- "Ok, I can't seem to find Kayske." (A/N: Kay-skay)  
  
Yusuke and Kayko- "WHAT!?!"  
  
Botan- "Well, she disappeared."  
  
Kayko- "BOTAN! HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER!?"  
  
Botan- "Calm down Kayko. All I need is for someone to help me look for her."  
  
Kurama- *walks out with Kayske* "What's all the fuss?"  
  
Botan- "Where did you find her?"  
  
Kurama- "I found her in the front garden before I walked back inside. She fell asleep so I picked her up."  
  
Kayko- "Thank you for finding her."  
  
Kurama- "It's alright. I just picked her up and made my way back here."  
  
Botan- "I don't know how she could have gotten out of the room."  
  
Genkai- "It was unlocked."  
  
Shizuru- "Did you see it unlocked?"  
  
Genkai- "No, but I noticed it when I walked past and saw the room was empty."  
  
Yusuke- "Oh, well, ok."  
  
Kayko- "I think we'll head on home. What do you think, Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke- "Alright with me."  
  
Kurama- "Bye guys."  
  
Both- "Bye." *leave*  
  
Sayko- "Botan, you're a terrible babysitter."  
  
Botan- "Thanks, Mr.High-and-mighty."  
  
Yukina- "Calm down Botan."  
  
Kuwabara- "Yeah, chill out."  
  
Jynsu- "Where did you guys come from?"  
  
Both- "The park."  
  
Everyone else- "Oh."  
  
Psyche- "Who wants dinner duty?"  
  
Kurama and Jynsu- "ME!"  
  
Jynsu- "Hey, I want to cook today."  
  
Kurama- "Why, you cooked our dinner last night."  
  
Psyche- "Why don't you cook together?"  
  
Jynsu- "Well, Genkai's kitchen is big enough..."  
  
Kurama- "Alright."  
  
After the two foxes cooked a scrumptious dinner, they decided to play a little game with the kids. Yusuke and   
  
Kayko came back after putting their kid to bed with a babysitter.  
  
Hiei- "So what game can we play with 2 two year olds and 3 1 year olds?"  
  
Kurama- "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Jynsu- "Well, that's where we're stumped."  
  
Botan- "I don't think there is anything for us to do with kids that young."  
  
Yusuke- "Kurama, can Yoshi turn into his fox form yet?"  
  
Kurama- "No, he's too young."  
  
Jynsu- "I believe that he'll be able to at age 5."  
  
Yusuke- "Oh."  
  
Kayko- "Why do you ask, Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke- "I dunno."  
  
Kurama- "Can your daughter transform?"  
  
Yusuke- "I don't think she'll be able to. I'm only 1/4 demon."  
  
Shizuru- "So?"  
  
Kayko- "Isn't it rare for them to inherit the battle demon traits?"  
  
Jynsu- "Sometimes."  
  
Sakyo- "Well even if she didn't, it wouldn't matter."  
  
Kuwabara- "Hey, sis, do you think your daughter will have the spirit awareness?"  
  
Shizuru- "Sure, and she'll probably gamble, too."  
  
Yukina- "Hm, I wouldn't let her." *chuckle*  
  
Sakyo- "That's very funny, Shizuru."  
  
Koenma- "I agree that it is."  
  
Psyche- Yes, but I doubt Shizuru will let Sakyo teach them to gamble."  
  
Hiei- "Hn, maybe. But don't you gamble too, Shizuru?"  
  
Shizuru- "A little."  
  
Kayko- "Hey, whre are Kurama and Jynsu?"  
  
Hiei- They went outside about 15 minutes ago."  
  
Kayko- "Oh."  
  
Yusuke- "You seem to be awful observent, Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "I always was, and I notice almost everything."  
  
Psyche- "True. Kurama is more observant than him, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke- "Really, I thought Kurama was always zoned out in space somewhere."  
  
Hiei- No, he ponders many things, and he has alot to think about at times."  
  
Sakyo- "How would you know?"  
  
Psyche- "How wouldn't he know? He's Kurama's best friend."  
  
Shizuru- "What, do you read his mind or something?"  
  
Hiei- "No, he tells me. And I can't read his mind, or Jynsu's for that matter."  
  
Yusuke- "Why?"  
  
Hiei- "I tried to before, but he caught me. He has some nasty mind blocks up. So does Jynsu."  
  
Yukina- "Interesting."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah. He even has them up when he sleeps."  
  
Psyche- "How do you know that one?"  
  
Hiei- "Because, I used to sleep outside his bedroom window, in that big tree."  
  
Everyone else- "Really?"  
  
Hiei- "Yes. I had nowhere else to go. And I always used to talk with him in the early morning or late night hours."  
  
Kayko- "About what?"  
  
Hiei- "That is none of your damn business."  
  
Kayko- "No need to be hostile."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Kurama- *pops up next to Hiei's chair* "Having fun talking about me?"  
  
Hiei- "Yes."  
  
After that extremely long converstaion, everyone leaves Genkai and retreats to their own homes.   
  
No one is aware of what is to come in the near future, but they'll know soon enough. But now,  
  
they are meeting at the ramen house to have lunch togehter, kiddieless.  
  
Kurama- "Do you think Genkai doesn't really care about kiddie duty?'  
  
Yusuke- "Who cares if she does or doesn't?"  
  
Jynsu- "I do."  
  
Kayko- "Yeah, me too."  
  
Psyche- "Yeah, she can be really mean, and scare our kids."  
  
Sakyo and Shizuru- "Yeah."  
  
Kurama- "Hmm..."  
  
The gang was totally oblivious that they were all being followed. There is something that they're looking for, and   
  
no one even knows that it's there. Someone is in danger, but who is it? For now, they choose to remain shadowed, and follow their prey...  
  
(A/N: OOOOh, a threat. I wonder what it wants. well read and this thing will develop more as the story  
  
progresses. I hope you like it so far. R&R! Danke!) 


	5. Chapter 5 A New Foe

(A/N:I have a question for Kitsune Kit, what do you mean prequel? Well, anyways, here is ch 5. Enjoy!  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE R&R!!)  
  
Chapter 5 A New Foe  
  
We last left the gang on their way to the ramen shop. They were being stalked by their soon to be enemy.  
  
Not even Hiei or Kurama could sense them. He was a shady character, but a master thief and killer.  
  
Spirit world was on his tail, and he had evaded capture many times before. He is very crafty, and very  
  
powerful. He has stolen something from Koenma, and is hunting down the Tentai to have his revenge.  
  
Mystery Man- "The tentai are so unsuspecting. Even Hiei and Kurama are oblivious to my existence.  
  
I wish to kill one of them or all of them. They will have no choice but to come to my castle strong hold   
  
to recover the item I stole from Koenma. I just couldn't resist stealing this wonderful Dagger of the Dragon.  
  
This small weapon has within it, a darkness flame dragon, and I could kill them all with it. But I worry   
  
about Hiei. He has a dragon as well, and he may stop me. I need to seperate them when they are forced  
  
to come to my castle. Heh, brilliant!"  
  
Hiei- "What is it Kurama?"  
  
Kurama- "I thought I heard something."  
  
Hiei- "Really? It's probably nothing."  
  
Kurama- "I guess you're right."  
  
MM- "Damn, I forgot about Kurama's hearing. That damn fox made my life miserable. His fox Yoko was  
  
always picking on me and then he was so mean that one day. I must take revenge upon him!"  
  
Kurama- "Hell, I could of sworn I heard something."  
  
Hiei- "From what direction?"  
  
Kurama- "This way. Gang, we'll be right back."  
  
Gang- *ignores them*  
  
Hiei- "Ok, well let's go real quick."  
  
Kurama- "Mmhmm."  
  
MM- "Ahh! Run away!"  
  
Kurama- *arrive at MM's tree* "There was someone here. Do you feel their energy a little?"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, I did pick some of it up."  
  
Kurama- "Well, we'll have to watch our backs. Let's make it back to the group."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, ok."  
  
After Kurama and Hiei catch back up with the gang, MM is in the town's forest.  
  
MM- 'Damn, that was close. They could have caught me. Well silly me. Good thing Kurama is human or he  
  
would have picked up my scent easy, being the fox he is. I was once his best friend, besides Kuronue.  
  
Yoko came from the same village I did, but then he was abandoned. I feel sorry for him. But that still  
  
doesn't mean I can't take revenge on that damn kitsune. I myself am a kitsune, and he nearly killed me.  
  
All because I took from him and then he tried to kill me. I'm lucky I survived. I'm not gonna kill him,  
  
but someone close to him. Heh, hell yeah. Maybe that bastard Hiei, or one of his other little friends.  
  
Maybe even his wife. I'll have to ponder later. For now, I, Kamia Kemora, will go to my castle.  
  
*At Ramen Shop*  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, could you feel someone following us when we went to the tree?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes, and they seemed awful familiar."  
  
Hiei- "How do you mean?"  
  
Kurama- "Yoko said he knew him and that he sensed him. He said his name is Kamia Kemora, Yoko's old friend."  
  
Hiei- "Is he dangerous?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes, very."  
  
Psyche- "Sorry, but where did Jynsu go? Did any of you see where she went?"  
  
Kurama- "I did. I saw her run out the door as Toshi and Jynsu together."  
  
Psyche- "Gee, you are very observent, even while talking."  
  
Kurama- "I guess so."  
  
Psyche- "I'll let you two finish your conversation."  
  
Hiei- "Thanks."  
  
Kurama- "Where were we?"  
  
Hiei- "Just seeing how dangerous he is."  
  
Kurama- "Of course, I'll turn half and half so Yoko will speak to you the same time as me."  
  
Hiei- "Ok."  
  
Kurama- *changes* Alright, are you ready to hear what I know, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "Of course."  
  
Kurama- "Alright, Kamia is a fox of shadow and he can control certain attacks, like a dragon..."  
  
Hiei- "Wait, my dragon?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes, and I don't appreciate being interrupted."  
  
Hiei- "Oh, sorry. Continue..."  
  
Kurama- "Alright, as I said he's a shadow fox. He has alot of power, but no more than me. I was always his   
  
superior in everything. He's fast but me, you, Yusuke, and Jynsu can catch him if we tried. He's a thief, but   
  
he's sloppy. He is a black fox, with bright blue eyes, and can blend perfectly in the dark. He has   
  
hated me ever since he stole from me, and I nearly killed him. He swore his revenge on me as I walked away from him   
  
that day in the middle of the woods. So I think he tracked me down and is seeking revenge."  
  
Hiei- "Woah. Is that all you know?"  
  
Kurama- "No, but more later." *changes back to human form*  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, did you get all of that?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes, I heard Yoko."  
  
Hiei- "Well, what should we do?"  
  
Kurama- "I think we shouldn't think of it now. He hasn't done anything yet, but we should keep an eye out."  
  
Hiei- "Alright, then not a word to no one?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes."  
  
Jynsu- "So, Kamia's back?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei- "AHH!"  
  
Jynsu- "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Hiei- "It's ok.." *breathing fast*  
  
Kurama- "Yes, Kamia is back."  
  
Jynsu- "Well, I wouldn't worry too much."  
  
Hiei- "Did you hear that whole conversation?"  
  
Jynsu- "Not all, but enough."  
  
Kurama- "Oh. Did you happen to sense something while we were walking here?"  
  
Jynsu- "Toshi did."  
  
Hiei- "I see. So he must be back if both of you sensed him. I could sense something slightly but I couldn't put a  
  
finger on it."  
  
Jynsu- "Well, he is very good at hiding himself."  
  
Kurama- "Yes, he's only noticed when he wants to be noticed."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah he's a shadow fox which..."  
  
Jynsu- "Gives him perfect cover..."  
  
Kurama- "Even in the middle of the day."  
  
Hiei- "So he's very crafty?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes, but he is clumsy. He has good schemes, but is a total screw-up sometimes."  
  
Hiei- "He's craftier than me?"  
  
Jynsu- "In some aspects."  
  
Hiei- "Oh, I see."  
  
Yusuke- "What are you 3 talking about over here in the corner?"  
  
Hiei- "Nothing, go away."  
  
Kuwabara- "What is this, a secret club? I wanna join."  
  
Hiei- *losing his temper* "No it's not a club, we would not let you join if it was, and GO AWAY!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Geez, ok shrimp, chill." *walks away*  
  
Hiei- "That goes for you too, Detective."  
  
Yusuke- "Fine."  
  
Jynsu- "We'll have to see how things go over the next few days."  
  
Hiei and Kurama- "Ok."  
  
*Forest*  
  
Kamia- "Well, this is peachy. I have to be careful around these people. Kurama is hard to track sometimes.  
  
Well, I'll have to deal with what I have now, and see how things go in a few days. Hopefully, Koenma won't  
  
notice the missing dagger for now, and let my plan form. He doesn't go there often, but he'll notice before  
  
the week is over. Yoko also stole from him. He's only working for him because of community service or  
  
something like that. He will be beaten!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, weez, gasp* Ok, I can't do that again.  
  
So now for the final part of my plan...  
  
(A/N: Oh my, Kurama's old friend is seeking revenge. Oh boy. Who will he take out, or will he be stopped?  
  
Read my next chapter and you'll find out. PLEEEEEEASE review. Thank you to KITSUNE KIT for reviewing my story.  
  
R&R if you want this to keep going. Danke!) 


	6. Chapter 6 The Mission

(A/N: Thank you to my only loyal follower of this story, KITSUNE KIT! It is because of you that I continue   
  
to write this story. Here is chapter 6, for ya! I have my wafers, and I'm all set. R&R or I will not   
  
follow up on this story. Its sad that you spend many hours of hard work on a story when no one acknowledges you.  
  
Well, here it is, chapter 6!)  
  
Chapter 6 The Mission  
  
*At Genkai's*  
  
Kurama- "Why were we all called here?"  
  
Genkai- "Why is my home always a meeting place?"  
  
Hiei- "If we knew, then we would always come here without being told."  
  
Jynsu- "What's up with you, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "Because we have another stupid mission, and I'd rather be home with my wife."  
  
Yusuke- "Well, I guess Koenma's lackeys aren't ready for this so he called us together."  
  
Kuwabara- "Yeah, but don't you think our kids could take over?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes, they will when they're older, and when me and Jynsu die, we'll be full fledged foxes again."  
  
Jynsu- "But will we still have to work for Koenma?"  
  
Kurama- "I would hope not."  
  
Koenma- *walks out of the shadows* "And why not Kurama?"  
  
Kurama- "Because if you have our kids, then why would you need full demons besides Hiei? And I know Hiei won't work   
  
for you in the near future after all the kids grow up."  
  
Koenma- "Because you are the best spirit detectives ever and you're very strong."  
  
Hiei- "We're all very strong, except for the baka."  
  
Kuwabara- "It's not nice to talk about Jynsu like that, Hiei."  
  
Jynsu- "Grrr..."  
  
Yusuke- *mumbles* "Moron..."  
  
Hiei- "I was refering to you, Kuwabaka."  
  
Kuwabara- "Hey, you suck!"  
  
Kurama- "Guys, calm down and listen to Koenma."  
  
Koenma- *sleeping* "Huh? What? Oh, yeah..."  
  
Yusuke- "Slippin' Koenma?"  
  
Koenma- "Shut it, Yusuke."  
  
Jynsu- "Alright what's going on?"  
  
Koenma- "Well, pay attention. The Dagger of the Dragon was stolen and we need to recover it. That artifact  
  
was actually very easy to steal. My ogres didn't put it back in it's proper place. We haven't  
  
a clue who stole it, but if they can wield that, we're in some trouble. We need you guys to keep an eye out   
  
for someone out of the ordinary."  
  
Kurama- "Koenma, we've discussed this, and we believe it to be Kamia Kemora. He is a thief, but he isn't  
  
very good. He aims to take revenge upon me for something Yoko did."  
  
Hiei- "Yes. We found trace elements of him when we were on our way to the ramen shop the other day. Kurama says  
  
he's another kitsune. A shadow fox to be precise."  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah. He can hide very well, but is a very clumsy person. If my sources are correct, then he has a   
  
castle in the demon world westlands."  
  
Koenma- "Who are your sources?"  
  
Jynsu- "My sisters."  
  
Yusuke- "Are they trust worthy?"  
  
Jynsu- "I'll forget you said that, but yes. My sisters keep eyes on many kitsunes. They are always willing  
  
to lend a hand in our cases if they're needed."  
  
Kuwabara- "You have sisters?"  
  
Jynsu- "Toshi does. She has sisters of elements. But a shadow fox was never born to our family."  
  
Hiei- "And that's why they keep shadow foxes in check?"  
  
Jynsu- "Something like that..."  
  
Kurama- "They won't recruit any new members, will they?"  
  
Kuwabara- "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Jynsu- "No. They stay within the family."  
  
Yusuke- "Interesting..."  
  
Koenma- "Alright. Well keep an eye out for him. I'll have the ogres look up more on Kamia."  
  
Genkai- "Fine, now everyone get out. I'm wasting valuable gaming time."  
  
Everyone- "Ok, fine."  
  
*Outside*  
  
Kamia- "Damn, why are they so good. Oh well, my plan is in motion for now..."  
  
*Inside*  
  
Kurama- "Hiei, do you feel that?"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah."  
  
Jynsu- "So do I."  
  
Kurama- "Let's go." *runs outside*  
  
Hiei- "There in one of those trees."  
  
Jynsu- "Kamia, get your ass down here!"  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu, can you find him?"  
  
Jynsu- "No."  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, turn Fox."  
  
Kurama- "Ok." *changes*  
  
Hiei- "Call him."  
  
Yoko- "Kamia, come here. I need to speak with you." *whispers* "I found him."  
  
Jynsu- *changes* "Let's get him, then."  
  
Hiei- "Where is he?"  
  
Toshi- "Just follow us."  
  
Kurama- *begins running* "FOUND YOU!" *jumps toward the tree*  
  
Kamia- "Not yet Yoko!" *teleports out*  
  
Hiei- "Damn, we lost him. I lost his signal too."  
  
Toshi- "Hm, we'll get him, eventually."  
  
Yoko- *jumps off tree and walks to the other two* "Right."  
  
After their little run-in with Kamia, they all began to keep their eyes open. They even told their wives to   
  
keep their eyes open for the shadow fox. Now everyone was on edge, looking for the thieving fox.  
  
*Foxes' Mansion*  
  
The phone rings on the foxes private line at 5 a.m., and the answering machine picks up...  
  
Jynsu's Voice- 'Hello, you have reached Kurama and Jynsu. Leave a message after the beep because we   
  
obviously aren't here at the moment. Thanks.' *BEEP*  
  
Yusuke- "Jynsu, why is this message so sarcastic? Anyways, we have new..." *cut off*  
  
Jynsu- "Because I wasn't too happy that day. Why are you callin' this early?"  
  
Yusuke- "Because I didn't sleep, and what are you two doing anyways?" *suspicious voice*  
  
Jynsu- "We were sleeping! We don't get up until 5:30, not 5!"  
  
Kurama- *sleepily* "Calm down... *yawn* ... Jynsu."  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, listen to your lover."  
  
Jynsu- "I hate that term, and what do you want?"  
  
Yusuke- "You only hate it, because it's true and you two make passionate love every chance you get." *sexy voice*  
  
Jynsu- "WHAT!? IM GONNA COME OVER IN MY PAJAMAS AND KICK YOU ASS!"  
  
Yusuke- "But it's raining."  
  
Jynsu- "WHO CARES!"  
  
Kurama- -.- zz *while standing up*  
  
Yusuke- "Well, fine."  
  
Hiei- "Yusuke, get on with it."  
  
Jynsu- "HIEI IS THERE TOO?!? AND HE HEARD YOU SAY THAT!?"  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, he told me about what I want to tell you. Where's Kurama? He'd be better to talk to then you."  
  
Jynsu- "He happens to be sleeping, standing up, right next to me."  
  
Yusuke- "Aww, are you thinking of taking advantage of your sleeping lover?"  
  
Jynsu- *puts phone down, walks away, and mumbles* "Im coming for you..."  
  
Yusuke- "Jynsu?" *knock knock* "Huh?" *opens door* "Uh oh." *staring at a drenched Jynsu with orange pjs on*  
  
Jynsu- "punches him in the face and knocks him over* "I'll kill you!" *beats him up with the phone still in his hand*  
  
Hiei- "Well, that was entertaining."  
  
Jynsu- "You do realize what Yusuke said was false right?"  
  
Hiei- "Except for the passionate love part, yeah."  
  
Jynsu- "You want me to hurt you, don't you?"  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Jynsu- "I'm in no mood, midget."  
  
Hiei- "Im going to kill you now."  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah, sure."  
  
*Mansion*  
  
Kurama- *hears Jynsu beat up Yusuke and picks phone up* "Hey, guys?"  
  
Jynsu- *picks up phone* "Hi. Is Yoshi alright?"  
  
Kurama- "Yeah. So what is the news?"  
  
Jynsu- "I don't know. Hiei does, though."  
  
Kurama- "Well, put him on."  
  
Jynsu- "Alright." *hands Hiei the phone*  
  
Kurama- "Hiei, what's going on?"  
  
Hiei- "Koenma confirmed the castle in the westlands, and we can leave for it in a few days."  
  
Kurama- "Understood. So we'll get the item back, and that'll be the end of it?"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah. That's about the size of it."  
  
Kurama- "Alright, I'll see you later then. And send Jynsu back."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, later. Bye."  
  
Kurama- "Bye." *hangs up phone*  
  
Hiei- *hangs up phone* "You're needed at home."  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah, I'll see you later."  
  
Hiei- "Bye."  
  
Jynsu- "Bye."  
  
(A/N: Well, I vote this chapter sucks. More on the plot later though. So whatcha think? I'll be starting  
  
my chapter 7 soon. R&R. I'd greatly appreciate it. Danke!) 


	7. Chapter 7 Plot for Revenge

(A/N: Yay! Another review! Thanks a bundle KITSUNE KIT, you're my new best friend! Here is ch 7 for you   
  
people. I need more reviews. R&R or tough luck. So those of you people who are following this  
  
please review, or I'll refuse to update, seriously. Even just one a'sides Kitsune Kit. Danke!)  
  
Chapter 7 Plot For Revenge  
  
Kamia- 'Well, these humans have a strange way of life. Staying in this forest isn't what I planned to do  
  
all day. I must try to track Kurama, only problem: he's tracking me too. He's got that evil little fire   
  
on his side. They're probably secret lovers. Heh, I doubt the great Yoko Kurama is gay though. Plus his  
  
human counterpart married a stupid human. If only Yoko knew. He has hated humans for a while, and he   
  
swore off contact with them. It won't hurt to go back to demon world for a little while. I must think this   
  
plan through.' *hops through a portal to his castle*  
  
*Human World*  
  
Hiei- "Well, we have a mission that none of us can do a damn thing for."  
  
Kurama- "Yes, this is a bit of a pickle, isn't it?"  
  
Jynsu- "It's bigger than a pickle, Kurama."  
  
Kuwabara- "So what are we gona do? Sit here?"  
  
Yusuke- "What is there to do?"  
  
Kurama- "We could always fan out and search the town. He might be somewhere if he's stalking us."  
  
Hiei- "True, but what if he keeps coming back and forth between worlds. Can he open portals?"  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah, but it takes a surplus amount of energy. He'll have to stay here for a few days to be   
  
able to get back."  
  
Yusuke- "So he can switch back and forth?"  
  
Hiei- "Precisely."  
  
Kuwabara- "Interesting..."  
  
Kurama- "So, let's go."  
  
Everyone else- "Ok."  
  
*Kamia's Castle*  
  
Kamia- "Now, what to do? Ahh, yes. First when the enter my castle, I will have the floor drop. Of course,  
  
and then they will be directed down different tunnels and seperated. Then I will see how they fair,  
  
and then I will decide who I should kill. I want Kurama in this world without someone he loves. Yes,  
  
Yusuke is his friend, but he doesn't care too deeply for him. Same for Kuwabara. It only leaves  
  
Hiei and Jynsu. But which to kill?"  
  
Stranger- "What the hell are you doing here, Kamia?"  
  
Kamia- "This is my house, why are you here, brother?"  
  
Brother- "Well, I know you are taking revenge upon Yoko Kurama..."  
  
Kamia- "And you want in, right Zansah?"  
  
Zansah- "Well, of course, little brother."  
  
Kamia- "Take your own revenge. Yoko is mine!"  
  
Zansah- "Alright. Calm down no need to get all defensive."  
  
Kamia- "Hmph, leave my quarters at once!"  
  
Zansah- *mumble* "Touchy..."  
  
*Kurama's mansion*  
  
Yusuke and the others are standing outside the door getting ready to knock...  
  
Yusuke- *knocks*  
  
Everyone- *hears a loud crash and much cursing* o_O  
  
Kurama- *opens door but yells at Jynsu before looking at his guest* "Watch the walls!"  
  
Hiei- "Uh, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama- "Huh? Oh, sorry, c'mon in."  
  
Psyche- "Why was Jynsu cursing?"  
  
Kuwabara- "And what was the loud bang?"  
  
Kurama- "The kitchen is being evil, or so she says..." *leads them past kitchen* "Don't mind the mess."  
  
Everyone- *stops and gapes at a very messy kitchen*  
  
Kurama- "She is a messy baker. But she makes good food."  
  
Hiei- *staring at a sugar, batter, and flour covered Jynsu sitting on the counter, indianstyle eating an   
  
apple* "What did you do?"  
  
Jynsu- *ignores them all*  
  
Botan- *hears a ding* "What's that?"  
  
Jynsu- *hops off the conter* "CAKE IS DONE!" *opens oven and takes out cake*  
  
Hiei- "Do I get the frosting?"  
  
Jynsu- "Of course."  
  
Hiei- ^.^  
  
Everyone else- *jealous*  
  
Jynsu- *frostings cake and throw Hiei the container, and gets frosting on her too*  
  
Hiei- *face covered in icing* "YUM!"  
  
Kurama- "Gee,you look so yummy, are you the cake? Go get a shower."  
  
Jynsu- o_O' *takes apron off* "Excuse me while I go get a shower."  
  
Everyone else- 'O_O' "Uh?"  
  
Kurama- ^.^' "Inside joke..."  
  
*Castle*  
  
Kamia- " I AM A GENIUS! THIS PLAN WILL WORK OUT PERFECTLY!! THEY WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!"  
  
Zansah- "Scream louder. I don't think they heard you in the human world."  
  
Kamia- "Shush. You're just jealous because of my brilliance."  
  
Zansah- "Sure."  
  
Kamia- "Bastard. Get out."  
  
Zansah- "Dork."  
  
*Kurama's House*  
  
Hiei- "Wonderful cake, vixen!"  
  
Jynsu- o_O' "I regret the cake now."  
  
Kurama- O_O "I'm worried."  
  
Yusuke- "Good going!"  
  
Psyche- "He'll be ok."  
  
Kurama- "My house won't be."  
  
Kuwabara- "Ha! That's funny Kurama."  
  
Yukina- "I find no humor in that, Kazuma."  
  
Kuwabara- "Sorry."  
  
Hiei- *points and laughs at Kuwabara* "HA! SHE HAS YOU TRAINED LIKE A DOG!"  
  
Psyche- "Hiei! SIT!"  
  
Hiei- *sits* "Yes, dear." 'damn!'  
  
Kuwabara- "Now who's the dog?"  
  
Kurama- "Stop it right now."  
  
Jynsu- "Just kick 'em out."  
  
Shizuru- "My baby bro was always loyal."  
  
Sakyo- "Hm, interesting."  
  
Kuwabara- "Knock it off guys!"   
  
Everyone- *laughs*  
  
*Kamia's place*  
  
Kamia- "Now it is time for Koenma to find me. They should be leaving soon, and then I will get revenge.  
  
I can't wait..."  
  
(A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time they enter the fray, and step up  
  
to Kamia's front gate. What will happen, and what danger awaits the group? Read and find out.   
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! Sorry this chapter is shoter than expected.  
  
R&R, Danke!) 


	8. Chapter 8 So it Starts

(A/N: Hi! I'm writing another chapter, and only for KITSUNE KIT! You people really need to review.  
  
I feel as though no one likes me. Please review. I'm heart broken. I'll try to review all who review  
  
me, ok? Well, here's chapter 8, and I hope you enjoy it! R&R, Danke!)  
  
THE HANYOU FORMS OF KURAMA AND JYNSU ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
  
KURAMA- SAME HEIGHT AS YOKO, WEARING WHAT YOKO DOES, THE WHITE KIMONO AND SHOES. HAS HIS WHITE EARS AND   
  
WHITE TAIL. HIS EYES ARE GREEN, AND HIS HAIR IS RED AND STREAKED WHITE.  
  
JYNSU- SAME HEIGHT AS TOSHI, WEARING WHAT TOSHI DOES, THE ORANGE KIMONO AND SHOES. HAS THE RED-ORANGE  
  
EARS AND RED-ORANGE TAIL. HER EYES ARE THE DARK GREEN AND HER LIGHT BROWN HAIR IS STREAKED WITH BRIGHT  
  
ORANGE.  
  
Chapter 8 So It Starts  
  
The gang is still at Kurama's with the kids under their own care.  
  
Kurama- "JYNSU! Grab Yoshi and bring him back here!"  
  
Yoshi- *runs out with Kurama's life energy ball* "Pretty lights."  
  
Jynsu- *laughing head off on floor* "Classic!" *runs at Yoshi*  
  
Yoshi- *see's his mom and runs away* "HELP ME UNCLE HIEI!"  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Everyone else- "AWWWWWWWW! Uncle Hiei! Cy-ooot!"  
  
Hiei- "Shut up you bakas!" *blushes slightly and runs after Yoshi*  
  
Kurama- "Where's my son?"  
  
Jynsu- *walks out holding an unconcious Hiei* "In the bathroom."  
  
Botan- "What happened to Hiei?"  
  
Jynsu- "Sleeping plant."  
  
Everyone- *hears a loud bang and running water* O_O'  
  
Yusuke- "Sounds like he's having fun."  
  
Kurama- "MY BATHROOM!" *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Kayko- "Where are the other kids?"  
  
Jynsu- "In the room upstairs, sleeping."  
  
Hiei- -.-zzz  
  
Psyche- "Let's hope Yoshi didn't wake them up."  
  
Shizuru- "I'm sure he didn't."  
  
Yoshi- *comes walking out with a cheezy grin on* "Mommy, daddy is all wet." ^.^  
  
Jynsu- "Oh, great. Yoshi, go back upstairs and back to the room. And be quiet."  
  
Yoshi- "Yes, mommy." ^_^  
  
Kurama- *walks out, being soaked and holding his very soaked shirt* "Not a word."  
  
Jynsu- O_O' "BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *points and laughs* ^.^  
  
Sakyo- "Kurama, you might want to get a shower." ^.^' *laughs*  
  
Kurama- "Yes, its bad enough my pants are soaked, and my shirt was, so I took it off. But my pants are soaked  
  
and so are my boxers, and it's very uncomfortable to walk while being wet."  
  
Yukina- "Kurama, why not ask Jynsu to dry you off?" *chuckles*  
  
Kuwabara- "Yeah, Kurama, put a shirt on!" *tearing from laughter*  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, no one wants to see that flab!" *laughing*  
  
Kurama- "Excuse me?! My stomach happens to be well toned. See? No flab, just hard abs!"  
  
All girls- "Yes, I agree." *drooling slightly* ^.^  
  
Kurama- *blushes*  
  
All guys except Hiei and Kurama- "HEY!" *take shirts off* "We're hot too!"  
  
Girls except Jynsu- *blush* "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Guys except Hiei and Kurama- "THAT'S RIGHT!"  
  
Kurama- "I'm gonna get changed." *walks away*  
  
Jynsu- *follows*  
  
Kurama- "What are you doing?"  
  
Jynsu- "I wanna watch."  
  
Kurama- *blushes and walks away*  
  
Jynsu- "Jerk..."  
  
Everyone except Hiei- "You got served!" *laughing wildly*  
  
Hiei- *wakes up* "What's going on?"  
  
Koenma- "Burst through the door* "Gang, we found Kamia!"  
  
Kurama- *runs out* "Where?"  
  
Koenma- "In the westernlands. Let's go, you start the mission today."  
  
Jynsu- "Alright. Who will watch the kids?"  
  
Shizuru- "Im assuming me, Sakyo, Koenma, Yukina, Botan, Psyche, and Kayko."  
  
Koenma- "If you all don't mind..."  
  
Babysitters- "Not at all."  
  
Kurama- "You can all stay here if you wish."  
  
Babysitters- "Ok."  
  
After who was decided to watch the kids, the gang set off for Kamia's castle. It was a long hike  
  
from the nearest portal to his front gate. Now the hike begins...  
  
Kuwabara- "My feet hurt. My back hurts. My..."  
  
Hiei- "SHUT UP THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE DAMN BAKA!"  
  
Kurama- "Calm down, Hiei."  
  
Jynsu- "You guys sense that?"  
  
Everyone else- "Yeah."  
  
Hiei- "About 100..."  
  
Kurama- "Coming form the west..."  
  
Kuwabara- "Really fast..."  
  
Yusuke- "But pathetic..."  
  
Jynsu- "Get ready."  
  
After they beat the first group of demons, Kamia was getting excited...  
  
*Castle*  
  
Kamia- "Brother, this will be so much fun."  
  
Zansah- "I do believe they will be harder to defeat then you think..."  
  
Kamia- "No one asked you! Now leave at once!"  
  
Zansah- *mumbles* "I can't wait to see you lose..."  
  
*Gang*  
  
Kurama- "Ok, that was so boring."  
  
Hiei- "Yes, it was."  
  
Kuwabara- "Let's go. I want to go home and be with my Yukina."  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, let's go."  
  
Kurama and Jynsu- *turn hanyou*   
  
Hiei- "Let's get to it already!"  
  
Kurama- "Alright, let's go."  
  
They start to walk towards Kamia's tower, confident they can overcome their new foe...  
  
*Castle*  
  
Hiei- "Alright, look at these huge ass walls. I can't jump that!"  
  
Kurama- "No, but I can."  
  
Jynsu- "So can I."  
  
Yusuke- "How's that to help?"  
  
Kuwabara- "Yeah?"  
  
Jynsu- "I'll use my whips, you jump it and tell us what you see."  
  
Kurama- "Alright. Hiei, I'll need your help."  
  
Hiei- "What can I do? And how will I get over there?"  
  
Kurama- "Hop on my shoulder, and hang on."  
  
Hiei- *hops on*  
  
Kurama- *walks back a great length, until he's outta view* "Hang on Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "Uh, ok. I'm hanging."  
  
Kurama- *runs full speed and jumps as far as he can* "Gee, I'm cutting this close."  
  
Hiei- "Too close!"  
  
Kurama- *lands, on his feet, on the top of the wall* "Told you I'd make it."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Kurama- *sees whips latch onto the wall* "Here comes our team."  
  
Hiei- *sees Jynsu run at an incredible speed up the wall* "Hn."  
  
Jynsu- *stops at wall edge* "That was fun."  
  
Yusuke- *bottom of whip* "Uh, haul me up!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Yeah!"  
  
Jynsu- "No! Do it yourselves!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke- *arrive at the top of the wall* "What a workout! Phew..."  
  
Kurama- "Knock it off."  
  
They start to descend down the wall, and when they reach the bottom, there's a surprise.  
  
Hiei- "Great, more demons."  
  
Kurama- "These scum aren't worth my time!"  
  
Jynsu- "Lets kick some bad-guy butt!"  
  
(A/N: What's you all think? I will have them definately enter the castle next time. R&R and tell me what you think.   
  
Danke! R&R or suffer with an unfinished story. I'll take anything, I just want reviews. Danke!  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! PEACE OUT!) 


	9. Chapter 9 The Castle Keep

(A/N: Hey, I'm back with chapter 9. I would like everyone to know, that I do accept anonymous reviews.  
  
Thank You for your time. On with my fic. Thank you to all that reviewed and keep on reviewing. Danke!)  
  
Chapter 9 The Castle Keep  
  
The gang has just gotten over Kamia's castle wall, when they had to fight a new set of demons.  
  
Yusuke- "Well, before we begin, someone try and find an entrance."  
  
Jynsu- "I will." *sneaks away*  
  
Hiei- "I'm not going to sit and wait, let's kick some ass!"  
  
Kurama- "Let's go for it!"  
  
Each begins to take on a group of demons.  
  
Hiei- "I don't have time for this!" *slashes 10 demons with his sword*  
  
Yusuke- "Move it!" *punches one demon and kicks another*  
  
Kuwabara- "C'mon, already!" *uses spirit sword*  
  
Kurama- *middle of circle of demons* "ROSEWHIP THORN WHEEL!"  
  
Yusuke- "The demons are getting stronger. What do we do Kurama?"  
  
Kurama- "Just give Jynsu some more time..."  
  
Demon #1- "Die human!" *lunges at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara- "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Jynsu- "Not today, pal!" *kills the demon with whip*  
  
Kuwabara- "Thanks, I owe you..."  
  
Jynsu- "Yes, you do."  
  
They finish off all the demons and wonder where an entrance is...  
  
Hiei- "Find an entrance?"  
  
Jynsu- "Huh? Oh, yeah. This way." *walks away*  
  
Everyone else- *follows*  
  
Jynsu- *leads them to a hole in the wall* "Here, the only way in without being noticed."  
  
Kurama- "Good."  
  
They slip into the hole, and wait to see what they'll run into...  
  
*Kamia's Room*  
  
Kamia- "Interesting, they slipped in without using the front gate. Those foxes are smart. I didn't get to catch a   
  
glimpse of where they got to. Damn."  
  
Zansah- "Of course, you aren't though. You insult kitsunes. And you should watch guests closer."  
  
Kamia- "You're kitsune and are related to me. So we both insult kitsunes."  
  
Zansah- "I don't. I act like I'm supposed to."  
  
Kamia- "Get away from me."  
  
Zansah- "Fine."  
  
*Castle Hallway*  
  
Hiei- "Crap! It's so dark in here!"  
  
Kurama and Jynsu- "I can see in the dark..."  
  
Kuwabara- "So can I."  
  
Hiei- "Well, that doesn't help me or Yusuke, now does it?"  
  
Jynsu- "Calm down, I'll take care of the light." *pulls out a fire rose*  
  
Hiei- "It'll do for now."  
  
Kurama- "Yes. Thank you Jynsu."  
  
Yusuke- "That's much better!"  
  
Kurama- "Hear that?"  
  
Hiei and Jynsu- "Yup."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- "What?"  
  
Jynsu- "...Running water..."  
  
Yusuke- "Why would there be running water in this musty old place?"  
  
Hiei- "There isn't supposed to be. That's why something's wrong."  
  
Kuwabara- "Should we find it's source?"  
  
Yusuke- "Of course, stupid!"  
  
They walk a little ways down the hallway, and come to a large stone door.  
  
Hiei- "Go open it."  
  
Kurama- "Ok." *opens the door*  
  
Jynsu- "Hm, what's this?"  
  
Yusuke- "I don't know... you're in my field of vision!"  
  
Jynsu- "Touchy..."  
  
They walk inside the large room to find... a weapons room.  
  
Hiei- "Woah. I like these weapons."  
  
Kurama- "Don't touch them, they could trigger a trap."  
  
Kuwabara- *pulls sword and floor drops* "Woops..."  
  
Hiei- *while falling* "BAKA NINGEN!"  
  
Everyone- *hits floor hard* x.X  
  
Yusuke- *wakes first (5 minutes later)* "Woah. Is everyone alright?" *shakes Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara- *no response*  
  
Yusuke- *shakes Kurama*  
  
Kurama- *stirs* "Wuh? Oh, cool, I'm alive." ^.^ *shakes Hiei and Jynsu*  
  
Yusuke- *shakes Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei and Jynsu- "Huh?"  
  
Kuwabara- *drooling* "5 more minutes mommy."  
  
Hiei- *fully concious, stabs Kuwabara with tip of katana* "He's dead."  
  
Kuwabara- *mumbles*  
  
Hiei- 'Damn!'  
  
Kurama- "Help him up and lets go." *walks away*  
  
Jynsu- *gets Kuwabara up and follows*  
  
Hiei- *next to Kurama* "So, do you think we stand a chance?"  
  
Kurama- "Kuwabara doesn't, but I don't know how strong he got. We may have problems as well."  
  
Hiei- "So you're not completely sure about Kamia's strength?"  
  
Kurama- "That's about it."  
  
Yusuke- *carrying Kuwabara on his shoulder* "So, where can we go?"  
  
Kuwabara- *lets go of Yusuke* "Yeah?"  
  
Jynsu- "This way."  
  
Kuwabara- "What makes you so sure?"  
  
Jynsu- "The smell."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- "Oh."  
  
Kurama- "Come. We mustn't waste more time."  
  
Everyone else- "Agreed."  
  
*Kamia's Room*  
  
Kamia- *ear twitches* "Hm, they're close. Closer then I thought. OI!"  
  
*Hallway*  
  
Kurama- "I got his scent bad, let's get!" *runs toward another door*  
  
Everyone- *follows*  
  
Kurama- "Ok, ready?"  
  
Everyone- *nods*  
  
*Inside Room*  
  
Kamia- 'Crap, gotta go to the spare room.' *beams out of there*  
  
Kurama- *opens door* "Damn, he got away."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, well, we'll find him."  
  
Jynsu- "Let's hope he isn't too far."  
  
They turn out the door and continue down the long dark passage that lay ahead. They see another door, and decide to   
  
take it. They open it, and inside, what do they see?  
  
(A/N: I got tired of typing right now. So what did you think. I need you to review or you'll never know what   
  
was behind the door. If you're following this, please read and review. Thanks a bundle!) 


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle

(A/N: Woot Woot Woot! I got more reviews. Thank you all those who did review my story. Here it is, my chapter 10, and I hope  
  
you all enjoy it.)  
  
Chapter 10 The Battle  
  
They turn out the door and continue down the long dark passage that lay ahead. They see another door and decide to take  
  
it. They open it, and inside, what do they see? They see what they think to be Kamia's observatory. There is a big TV  
  
screen like the one Koenma has. The floor is perfectly bare, and they decide to leave.  
  
*Outside in the hallway*  
  
Hiei- "Well, that was pointless."  
  
Kurama- "I agree."  
  
Yusuke- "What's with that TV?"  
  
Kuwabara- "I dunno. But, do you think he has cable?"  
  
Everyone else- 'O_O'  
  
Kuwabara- "What?"  
  
They continue to walk down the long, dark corridor, when there seems to be a room ahead...  
  
Yusuke- "What's that up there?"  
  
Jynsu- "Seems to me that it's just an open room."  
  
They walk into the room, and what happens? The floor drops and they're lead down different tunnels. Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara were put into one, Hiei and Kurama were together and Jynsu was alone.  
  
*Kamia*  
  
"Hm, well, not what I had wanted to happen. They should have been seperated, but this will do. Let's see how they fair."  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Both- *tumble out of tunnel onto the floor*  
  
Kuwabara- @_@  
  
Yusuke- x.x *wakes up a little* "What the hell?"  
  
Kuwabara- *wakes up* "Where are the shrimp and Kurama? And Junsu?"  
  
Yusuke- "I don't know. Let's see if we can find them."  
  
Kuwabara- "Ok."  
  
*Hiei and Kurama*  
  
Both- @_@  
  
Kurama- "Wuh? Hiei, wake up." *shakes Hiei*  
  
Hiei- "Huh? Where am I?"  
  
Kurama- "We're at Kamia's castle. Are you ok?"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Kurama- "Let's try to get back together with the others."  
  
Hiei- "Ok."  
  
*Jynsu*  
  
"What the heck? Why am I always alone? I just hope all the others are alright. I guess I could start to look for them.  
  
Let's hope I don't run into some trouble..."  
  
*Kamia*  
  
"Well, you will run into trouble anyway. All of you will. Ahahahahahahahaha! *cough, hack, weeze*Man, I can't laugh   
  
maniaclly... damn!"  
  
*Kurama and Hiei*  
  
Hiei- "Well, this sucks."  
  
Kurama- *zoned out*   
  
Hiei- "Kurama? Kurama!? HEY!!"  
  
Kurama- "Huh?"  
  
Hiei- "What are you thinking about!?"  
  
Kurama- *cups hand over Hiei's mouth* "Shh, listen."  
  
Hiei- *listens*  
  
Kurama- *removes hand* "Hear that?"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, talking." *unsheaths katana*  
  
Kurama- *pulls out a rose* "Let's make haste."  
  
Hiei- *nods, and walks towards the door*  
  
Kurama- *at the door* "Ready?"  
  
Hiei- *growls and readys himself*  
  
Kurama- *opens door to come face to face with Yusuke and Kuwabara* "WOAH!"  
  
Hiei- *sheaths katana* "Hn."  
  
Yusuke- ^_^ "Cool, I thought we'd have to search the whole damn castle."  
  
Kuwabara- "Yeah, heh."  
  
Kurama- "Find any trace of Jynsu from where you just came from?"  
  
Yusuke- "Nope."  
  
Hiei- "Let's not waste more time. She could be in danger."  
  
Kurama- "No, she's not in danger yet. Her ki is very calm as always."  
  
Yusuke- "How do you know?"  
  
Kurama- "We were bound to eachother in body and soul, and I can tell what she feels at times, or if she's safe."  
  
Yusuke- "Neato!"  
  
Kurama- "May we continue?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- "Ok."  
  
They continue to walk down the corridor, and they feel uneasy...  
  
Hiei- *agitated* "Does anyone else feel that!"  
  
Kurama- "Yes, somoeone is following us."  
  
Stalker- *walks up* "About time someone said something. But it's always fun to stalk people."  
  
Everyone- "Jynsu."  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah, I was wondering when someone would snap." *chuckles*  
  
Hiei- "Funny..."  
  
They all begin to walk to down the corridor, when they turn down another hallway. They came to their destination  
  
and they open the door, which leads to a large clearing outside.  
  
Kamia- "Welcome, guest. I thought you'd never find me."  
  
Hiei- "Give us the dagger, and we'll promise not to kill you."  
  
Kamia- "Well, you'll have to take it from me." *disappears*  
  
Hiei- "Such a wuss. Let's go."  
  
Kurama- No, I do believe we have some opponents."  
  
Jynsu- "He's right near here, I can sense him."  
  
Stranger- *from shadows* "Well, I guess we'll have to take them down."  
  
Kurama- "You must be a real coward to hide amongst the shadows."  
  
Stranger- *walks out* "Heh, fine then Kurama." *followed by 6 others*  
  
Jynsu- *gasp* "My sisters..."  
  
Kurama- "And Kamia's brother, Zansah." *turns hanyou*  
  
Jynsu- "Why are you all here? Sisters? Oh, no, mind control." *turns hanyou*  
  
Hiei- "Yeah. Powerful mind control. From Kamia?"  
  
Kurama- "Possibly."  
  
Yusuke- "I guess he learned a few tricks."  
  
Feng(Jynsu's sister- electricity)- "Ready sisters? Attack!"  
  
Sisters- *attack*  
  
Kurama- *takes out rosewhip* "I don't want to hurt you guys!"  
  
The sisters are all getting the best of the tentai. Kurama got hit in the shoulder by Feng, and in the stomach. Hiei  
  
got hit with earth foxes' attack and sustained an injury to his leg. Yusuke and Kuwabara were knocked out of the fight  
  
when the ice fox used a mega energy attack. They're out cold in the corner, and now theres 7 on 3.  
  
Kurama pulled a major ROSEWHIP THORN WHEEL and took out water and wind. Hiei took out earth and shadow. Now they were all  
  
pretty beat. Kurama had injured his stomach, shoulder, left arm, had head injuries, and a bloody leg. Hiei had drained  
  
some of his energy, and he had some arm and leg injuries, with a wound to the back of the head and hip. Jynsu was also hit  
  
in the head, legs and arms. She had a wound on her back and stomach as well. None of the foxes were dead, just down for the count.  
  
Feng- "Well, it seems as though I'm the only one left. This should be easy."  
  
She shot out an energy blast at the 3 standing. Both Hiei and Jynsu went a the same way, the left. Kurama ran to the right.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were trying to get in some shots on the electic fox, but nothing was working. Since Feng was ordered  
  
to take out Hiei because of his dragon, she shot a blast at Hiei, that he would never dodge in time. Jynsu saw this and she   
  
ran at Hiei. She pushed him out of the way but both were hit with the energy blast. Hiei stumbled to his feet and Kurama took  
  
out his whip and slashed at her. Yusuke and Kuwabara got their attacks and together they took out the kitsune.  
  
Kurama- "She's alive, but she'll be out a while."  
  
Just then Hiei turned and saw Kamia booking. Him and the rest went after him. They had totally forgot  
  
Jynsu who had been hit with a rather large energy blast. She had taken more of the hit, because she knew Hiei would be needed  
  
to stop the dragon. She was bleeding badly, and she had no strength to move. She was close to death, but she tried to hang on.  
  
*Others*  
  
Kamia had ran to the end of the clearing. Since the others were injured, they had some trouble catching him. When they ran to the end  
  
of the clearing, Kamia took out the dagger.  
  
Kamia- "Now, to use this dagger to wipe you from this place!"  
  
Kurama- "Hiei, the dagger, can you snatch it?"  
  
Hiei- "Not with the injury I have."  
  
Kamia- "Dagger, I command you, to bring forth, the DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"  
  
The dagger began to glow with a purple flame, and forming at the tip, was a dragon.  
  
Kurama- "Oh, great he unleashed the dragon."  
  
Hiei- "I need some support. I'll take him on with my dragon. I have enough energy."  
  
Kurama- "Alright." *braced Hiei with his hand on his shoulder* 'He's shaking...'  
  
Hiei- "Deal with this!"  
  
Just then Hiei's power started to form around his arm, and the sky became dark, and the wind picked up.  
  
Kurama had to brace himself, because he was nearly blown away from both energy's combined. He was so injured and tired  
  
that he and the others could be blown away.  
  
Hiei- "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"  
  
The dragon leapt from the blade the same time Hiei's leapt from his arm. There was a crackling and a flash, then Kamia's   
  
dragon disappeared, as did Hiei's. Hiei fell to his knees under Kurama's hand,and before Kamia could react, Kurama was   
  
on his case.  
  
Kurama- "Get ready to feel death."  
  
Kamia- *still confused*  
  
Kurama- "DEATH TREE!"  
  
The death tree leapt from Kurama's arm and ate the still stunned kitsune formaly known as Kamia. In his place, was the artifact,  
  
the Dagger of the Dragon. Hiei was nearly unconcious with Yusuke and Kuwabara around him, trying to see if he was  
  
alright. He got up, with Yusuke's help, and staggered to Kurama. He picked up the dagger, and looked at  
  
Kurama with a serious look...  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, where's Jynsu?"  
  
Kurama's eyes got wide and then realization hit him and Hiei at the same time. Jynsu had been hit with that  
  
energy blast, and was still back at the castle.  
  
Hiei- "Go. I'll tell them to stay to give you some time."  
  
Kurama- *nodded blankly and took off*  
  
Yusuke- *walks up to Hiei with Kuwabara next to him* "Where'd he go?"  
  
Hiei- "He went to check to see if Jynsu is alright."  
  
Kuwabara- "Crap. I forgot about her and taking that shot."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, she saved my life, and the mission."  
  
Kurama began running as fast as his injured legs could take him. He was hoping she was still alright. He came back  
  
to the castle's field where they faught, and saw Jynsu lying on the ground. She was motionless, and he tried  
  
to gather his courage to speak. He slowly walked to Jynsu, who was laying on her side and bleeding, and whispered...  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu?"  
  
(A/N: Well now, is she alive? I dunno. Should I kill her off again and see where it takes me? R&R and tell me what you think  
  
I should do. I would like to know what you think. I may go with my original idea, but I want to see what you  
  
all want. R&R, thanks!) 


	11. Chapter 11 The Outcome

(A/N: Alright, don't sue, this has to happen. Don't worry, there is a happy ending. KITSUNE KIT, don't kill me,   
  
she ain't really dead! Just please read and you'll understand everything. Thanks, R&R!!)  
  
Chapter 11 The Outcome  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu?"  
  
He walked over to Jynsu who had just fidgeted at his voice. He went over to her and touched her shoulder. Her   
  
whole body stiffened under his quavering fingers. She rolled herself onto her back and nearly passed out from  
  
the pain. Kurama would have picked her up, but his arms were weak, and she was too injured to move. He just  
  
wrapped her up in his arms and stayed on the ground, her head under his chin...  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu?"  
  
A moan of pain escaped her blood stained lips, and a shudder ran through out her entire body. He started to stroke her head,  
  
and slowly rocked her back and forth. He felt another shudder, and he lowered her to look at her face. She was so pale,  
  
and he lightly stroked her cheek.  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu, please..."  
  
Jynsu's eyes flitted open, then closed slightly, like it hurt to open her eyes. They were glazed from the pain, and she  
  
tried to steady herself, and look at Kurama. She tried to say something, but her eyes rolled back white, and she fell  
  
unconcious. Kurama realized that her breathing had stopped, and there was only a faint pulse. Her hugged her close to  
  
his body and, for the first time in both his lives, Yoko Kurama cried. His tears fell onto his fallen love's face as he   
  
looked at her. He closed his eyes and hugged her closer, sobbing and shuddering.  
  
The rest of the guys climbed the hill and what they saw broke their hearts. They were frozen in place, but Hiei was the first to  
  
get moving, and Yusuke and Kuwabara followed shortly. Hiei went over to Kurama and touched his shoulder. Kurama had stifled his  
  
tears before they got there, and then he rose with Jynsu still in his arms. No one offered him help, for they knew he'd want to  
  
carry her himself. They trudged to the portal that would lead them right to Koenma's office. Hiei held the dagger in his pants'   
  
pocket, and they stepped through the portal.  
  
*Koenma's Office*  
  
When they stepped through the portal, Koenma noticed Jynsu. He told Kurama to leave her, and he did as told. Koenma had Hiei  
  
take him home.  
  
*Kurama's House*  
  
Hiei- "Don't worry, everything will be alright."  
  
Kurama- "I wish I could believe you..."  
  
Hiei- "We'll leave Yoshi under the care of Genkai until you get your head straight."  
  
Kurama- "Alright."  
  
After the mission, they went to Genkai's to relay the news.  
  
Botan- T.T "How did this happen?"  
  
Hiei- "She took a hit for me."  
  
Girls- T.T  
  
Koenma- *comes through the door carrying Jynsu* "Genkai?"  
  
Genkai- "What is it Koenma?"  
  
Koenma- "We need to keep Jynsu here."  
  
Genkai- "I am not having a dead person present in my house!"  
  
Psyche- "She isn't dead."  
  
Koenma- "Precisely."  
  
Hiei- "How can that be?"  
  
Psyche- "Since Kurama was so rattled about this, he forgot that when an animal spirit is injured, they sometimes go into  
  
a state of inanimation. It's where you barely breathe, and your heart pumps slowly. It's a very good healing sleep. She  
  
will be out like this for a while, or until we can get her her life energy orb."  
  
Kuwabara- "Do you know who has it?"  
  
Yusuke- "What does a life energy orb look like?"  
  
Hiei- *pulls out a necklace different than the tear gem* "One looks like this."  
  
Yukina- "Who's is that?"  
  
Hiei- "It's Kurama's. He gave it to me when we first became friends. He actually trusted me with this..."  
  
Shizuru- "Ok. Any idea where it is, Koenma?"  
  
Koenma- "No. Kurama would be able to find it, but he's too out of it. Yoshi can locate it."  
  
Sakyo- "Really?"  
  
Koenma- "Yes."  
  
Yusuke- "Let's keep it secret from Kurama. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
Koenma- "Ok. I believe her energy to be in the demon world."  
  
Yoshi- *comes out as a full fox demon* "Uncle Hiei, I feel wierd. I have a strange feeling my mother is in danger."  
  
Hiei- "Yoshi... you can transform?"  
  
Yoshi- "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Yusuke- "You can talk in full sentences?"  
  
Yoshi- "Yes, and I have full control over my powers."  
  
Kuwabara- "Cool."  
  
Hiei- "Your mother was injured, and we need you to find her life energy orb. Do you remember the feel of her ki?"  
  
Yoshi- "Yes."  
  
Koenma- "Alright, we can leave tomorrow."  
  
Yoshi- "May I go see my father?"  
  
Hiei- "Sure."  
  
Yoshi- *bows and leaves*  
  
Psyei- "Daddy, daddy!" *runs to Hiei* (A/N: Psyei is pronounced Sigh-ay)  
  
Hiei- "Psyei? Your in your demon form?"   
  
Psyei- "Yes. Where's Yoshi?"  
  
Hiei- "C'mon, we can catch him."  
  
Hiei and his daughter Psyei took off to find Yoshi.  
  
*Kurama*  
  
Kurama is standing on the edge of a sea cliff, which ends the forest near his house, looking at the crashing waves below.  
  
He sighed and turned back to walk home. Infront of him, stood his son in his demon form, arms crossed, staring intently at his   
  
dad.  
  
Yoshi- "I feel your pain, father."  
  
Kurama- "You can change, that's good."  
  
Yoshi- "I know what happened."  
  
Kurama- "Oh."  
  
Yoshi- "Please, let me speak with Yoko. He is my father, and you are father to the human."  
  
Kurama- "Alright." *changes*  
  
Yoshi- "Father, you mustn't feel sorrow. Mother would want you to live on in happiness."  
  
Yoko- "I know son, but I cannot help it. Please, come."  
  
Yoshi- *nods and runs and hugs his father* "Father, you must be happy."  
  
Yoko- "I will try for you, my son." *hears something* "Come from the bushes, Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "Fine. Psyei wanted to see Yoshi."  
  
Yoshi- *face lights up with happiness* "I see your a demon, too?"  
  
Psyei- "Of course." *tackles him to the ground and out of view of the parents*  
  
Yoko- "I have a feeling we're to be brother-in-laws later on in life."  
  
Hiei- "I wouldn't doubt it. So how're you doing?"  
  
Yoko- "My son brought me comfort. Come let's find the children."  
  
Hiei- "Hmm."  
  
Yoko and Hiei come to a large clearing to see the kids have fallen asleep together.  
  
Yoko- "Well, I guess they had a tough day."  
  
Hiei- *chuckles* "Yeah, real tough..."  
  
Yoko- *chuckles and picks up Yoshi* "Come on, let's go back to Genkai's."  
  
Hiei- *picks up Psyei* "Sure."  
  
*Genkai's*  
  
Yusuke- "So Psyche, does Jynsu still have her spirits?"  
  
Psyche- "Of course. They only lay dormant in her."  
  
Yoko and Hiei- *walk in*  
  
Psyche- "Kids fall asleep again?"  
  
Hiei- "Of course."  
  
Psyche- "Then go put them to bed."  
  
Yoko- *nods*  
  
Botan- "I swear, guys are so thick-headed sometimes."  
  
Girls- *nod*  
  
*Two Days Later*  
  
Koenma and the gang had to set out over the whole of Makai to look for the damn energy ball. Where was it? At Jynsu's old  
  
house of course. Hiei and fox Yoshi were the ones who found it.  
  
Hiei- "All of Makai, and it's here."  
  
Yoshi- "That's my mother for you."  
  
Hiei- *pulls out communicator and calls Yusuke*   
  
Yusuke- *communicator rings and then answers it* "Hello?"  
  
Hiei- *other line* "We found it. Rendezvous at Genkai's. Tell the others."  
  
Yusuke- "Alright."  
  
After Hiei and Yoshi went back to Genkai's, they met everyone else there as well.  
  
Yusuke- "So, now what?"  
  
Psyche- "Yoshi has to give it to her."  
  
Yoshi- "How?"  
  
Psyche- "Just hold it above her, and when it starts to glow, let go of it."  
  
Yoshi- "Ok." *walks to Jynsu's room*  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Hiei- "Do you think it worked?"  
  
Jynsu- "I dunno, ask me."  
  
Hiei's eyes got real big and everyone else's did too. He couldn't help but go hug her, and she graciously hugged him back. All  
  
of the other people gave her hugs too, as did the kids.  
  
Girls- T.T  
  
Jynsu- "You can transform at will now?"  
  
Yoshi- "Yes. May I see..."  
  
Jynsu- "Of course." *changes to Toshi*  
  
Yoshi- *runs and hugs his mother* "You're very beautiful mother."  
  
Toshi- "What a gentlemen."  
  
Yoshi- *smiles* "We'll have to spend more time together later."  
  
Toshi- "Of course."  
  
Yoshi- "You must go see father. He is human, and now so will we too." *changes to human*  
  
Toshi- "Well kiddo, your right." *changes human*  
  
Yoshi- "Have fun mommy!"  
  
Jynsu- 'My my, his personalities are different...' "I will!" *runs off to find Kurama*  
  
*Kurama*  
  
He was standing on the cliff again, but only in his red silk pajama pants, no shirt, and his black slip-on shoes. He couldn't  
  
get sleep, and he knew that Psyei had wanted Yoshi to sleep over, so he was alone tonight. Normally, his son would be out  
  
there with him, running around and he would be happier. Now he was all alone. The wind was blowing, knocking his hair away from  
  
his back, and flying beside his head.  
  
When Jynsu had walked up, she saw him, and she knew he would go numb if she touched his back a certain way. If you ran a finger  
  
down his spine, he would usually shudder, and go limp, and she would take advantage of that. She slowly and quietly  
  
walked up to Kurama. She was so close, and she inched closer. She stuck her finger at the base of the back of his neck and she   
  
guided her finger slowly down Kurama's spine to the small of his back. He shuddered and shook, and he fell to his knees, knowing   
  
who it was.  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu, you're the only one who can do that to me."  
  
Jynsu- "Let's keep it that way." *walked over and kneeled infront of Kurama*  
  
Kurama- "Are you real?"  
  
Jynsu- "Touch me, and see for yourself."  
  
He stroked his fingers over her face, and was taken aback because he didn't go through her.  
  
Kurama- "This must be a very good dream."  
  
Jynsu leaned in close to Kurama's face, and stared him in the eyes.  
  
Jynsu- "Can you kiss a dream?"  
  
Kurama- "No..."  
  
Jynsu- "Well then?"  
  
He leaned in to kiss Jynsu, expecting to wake up. When his lips first touched hers, he realized she was alive, and he locked lips   
  
with her, and kissed her passionately. They had to break for air, and he stared unbelievingly.  
  
Kurama- "How are you infront of me? You were..."  
  
Jynsu- *presses finger to his lips* "I was in a state of inanimation, silly."  
  
Kurama- O.O "Of course. I was too shaken to notice."  
  
Jynsu- "I know."  
  
Kurama stood up and shook himself off. He offered a hand to Jynsu, and she graciously took it. He embraced her and he never  
  
wanted to let go.  
  
Kurama- "I love you so much."  
  
She purred in his ear and nibbled at it a bit.  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu..."  
  
Jynsu- "Shh."  
  
Kurama got lost in her touch, and he soon found himself overwhelmed. She pulled away a bit to look at her husband lovingly.  
  
He looked back into her dark green eyes, and he there found the safest place in the world. He couldn't help it anymore, and he  
  
locked her lips with his once more, and picked her up and carried her back to the house...  
  
(A/N: *shifty eyes* I wonder what's gonna happen... Anyways, who expected that? Did you all like it? I told you all that  
  
Jynsu wasn't dead. I hope you'll review it. Thanks!)  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!  
  
Mmkay, here's a description of Psyei and Yoshi:  
  
PSYEI- human- In her human form Psyei has her fathers red eyes, and her mothers purple hair.   
  
demon- In her demon form, she has green eyes, white fur streaked black a bit and all that stuff,   
  
and the powers of fire.  
  
YOSHI- human- He has his fathers bright red hair, and his mothers dark green eyes.  
  
demon- He has his mothers red-orange fur, his fathers gold eyes, and white and orange hair.  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara had a kid, but Koorime reproduce themselves and Kuwabara wasn't needed. Their son's name is  
  
Yukara.(Yoo-kara) Kayske (Kays-kay) is Kayko and Yusuke's girl. Botan and Koenma's daughter is Boma (Bow-mu). Shizuru and Sakyo's son is named  
  
Sakuru. (Sak-ooru) 


	12. Chapter 12 I'm Back!

(A/N: Alert, I'm writing a follow up with the kids to this story. They all fall in love with one another.  
  
Fun, huh? I hope so, now on with this fic! PS I'm alive!!)  
  
Chapter 12 I'm Back!  
  
Kurama was awakened by the cool autumn breeze coming through his window. He looked down at Jynsu's form,  
  
sleeping in his arms, and who was smiling and fidgeting in her sleep. Kurama was slightly chuckling to himself   
  
when he felt a gaze upon him. He looked down to see Jynsu staring at him, love filling her smile.  
  
Jynsu- "What are you looking at?"  
  
Kurama- "The most beautiful girl in the world."  
  
Jynsu- "I missed you so much."  
  
Kurama- "I missed holding you in my arms. These past few nights, sleeping alone, where surprisingly cold without  
  
you laying right next to me. I would always fall asleep listening to your breathing and your heartbeat, but  
  
I was all alone. I kept having nightmares of that day when I held you. I don't know if I'll ever get over seeing  
  
you like that. It broke my heart. Hiei slept out in that tree the first night, and he would come to wake me from a   
  
nightmare. I couldn't get more than 3 hours of sleep when you were in your previous state. It hurt me so much.  
  
Will you ever leave me again?" *pain and fear filled his eyes*  
  
Jynsu- "My Kurama, I will never leave you. I have missed being held by you, even though I was completely out  
  
of commission. Listening to your voice and feeling you breath as I lay next to you... I was aching for you. I   
  
know that you were so heartbroken, I wanted to get up and come to you. I could feel your pain, even through  
  
my inanimate state. I wanted to come and comfort you, to tell you I was alright, to hold you, and to take away your   
  
pain. I was trying so hard to come out of inanimation, to see you, but I couldn't. I could feel your suffering,  
  
and it was tearing at my very being.I will never leave you in this world alone again, you know that. I   
  
will always be there for you." *kisses him gently*  
  
Kurama- *hugs her tightly* "I love you with all my heart, and soul. Never leave my side."  
  
Jynsu- "I never will my love."  
  
Kurama- "We have to get up."  
  
Jynsu- "No, let's sleep in. We can pick Yoshi up at 8." *snuggles in close to him*  
  
Kurama- "Alright."  
  
The fox pair fell asleep until 7, and they get up.  
  
Kurama- "Are you getting a shower?"  
  
Jynsu- "Of course."  
  
Kurama- "Alright, I'll wait in the bedroom."  
  
Jynsu- "Alright." *goes and gets a shower*  
  
*Bedroom*  
  
Kurama was playing his guitar and singing this song: (A/N: This is narcolepsy from ThirdEyeBlind, don't own)  
  
Kurama- "And there's a demon in my head who starts to play, a nightmare tape loop of what went wrong yesterday,  
  
and I hold my breath until it's more than I can take, and I close my eyes, I dream that I'm awake..."  
  
Jynsu- "Did you write that when you were without me?" *already dried and dressed*  
  
Kurama- "Yes."  
  
Jynsu- "Will you sing it to me later?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes, and then the cheerier ones, as well."  
  
Jynsu- "Thanks. Your voice is mesmorizing."  
  
Kurama- "Thanks." *goes and kisses her*  
  
Jynsu- *stops it* "Go get your shower you naughty fox!"  
  
Kurama- "Alright, alright." *gets a shower*  
  
Jynsu- "That crazy fox... *goes to his guitar* ...man, his acoustic is awesome. I love his hand painted rose."  
  
Kurama- *5 minutes later: comes out in a towel* "I forgot my clothes."  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah, sure."  
  
Kurama- *grabs clothes* "Tch, think what you wish."  
  
Jynsu- *starts to play his guitar and sings her own song* "Three little angels all dressed in white,  
  
trying to get to heaven on the edge of a kite. The kite string broke and down they all fell. Instead of heaven they   
  
all went to..." (A/N: MY song.)  
  
Kurama- "When'd you write that?"  
  
Jynsu- "A while back."  
  
Kurama- "Sing it to me later?"  
  
Jynsu- "Sure. Let's go get our son."  
  
Kurama- "Ok."   
  
*Hiei's*  
  
Kurama- *knocks*  
  
Door- *opens*  
  
Jynsu- *hears a crash and sees the door open* "There's no one there..." o_O  
  
Kurama- "Let's investigate." 'O_O'  
  
They walk in to find that the throw rug infront of the door was no longer there. They walk in and look behind  
  
the door, to see Hiei with the little table on him, slammed against the wall, feet stickling straight up  
  
on the wall, and with his butt against it.  
  
Kurama- "Hiei! Are you alright?" *stands table back up and picks up Hiei*  
  
Hiei- @.@  
  
Psyche- "He must've been running from the livingroom and slipped on the rug, while opening the door at the same time."  
  
Jynsu- "Of course." ^_^'  
  
Hiei- "Wuh...*dizzy and falls on his butt* ...yeah, that is what happened."  
  
Psyche- "See?"  
  
Jynsu- "Where's Yoshi?"  
  
Psyche- "Come and look. It's adorable."  
  
Jynsu- "Ok."  
  
Kurama- *crouched next to Hiei* "Are you ok?"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, Fox, I'm alright."  
  
Kurama- "Here, let me help you up."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
Psyche- "I found them like that a few minutes ago."  
  
Jynsu- *staring at the kids* "Yoshi must be comfy, Heehee." ^_^   
  
(A/N: Psyei hadn't realized she was wrapped around Yoshi, thinking he was her teddybear.)  
  
Psyche- "Yup, he seems to be her teddybear." (A/N: See?)  
  
Jynsu- "Well, then he's like his father."  
  
Girls- *laugh*  
  
Jynsu- "Let's get them up."  
  
Psyche- "Ok."  
  
Girls- *walk down to the guys*  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
Kurama- "You can't run through the house." *watching Hiei tend to his bleeding knee*  
  
Hiei- "Shut up. I'll do what I want." *goes to put alcohol on his cut*  
  
Kurama- "Hiei, I wouldn't do that. It's gonna hurt more than anything."  
  
Hiei- "More then getting stabbed with a sword?"  
  
Kurama- "Possibly..."  
  
Hiei- "I'm not scared." *puts alcohol on it* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GOD DAMNIT!! SHIT! HELL!"  
  
Kurama- "I told you." *grabs Hiei's leg, and puts water on it*  
  
Hiei- "MAN, IT HURTS LIKE KAMI KNOWS WHAT!!!"  
  
Kurama- "Calm down." *puts a bandage on his cut*  
  
Hiei- "What the hell is that? Hn, ouch. Thanks..."  
  
Kurama- "A band-aid."  
  
Jynsu- "That was hilarious."  
  
Kurama- "Don't mind her. Your welcome though."  
  
Psyche- "C'mon let's head to Yusuke's already!"  
  
Everyone else- "Alright."  
  
*Yusuke's*  
  
Jynsu- "Mmkay gang, what are we gonna do?"  
  
Hiei- "Who cares? Why are you so happy?"  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, what happened?" *shifty eyes*  
  
Jynsu- OO "Just what are you implying?"  
  
Yusuke- "Ooh, nasty!" **Pauly Shore style with the snapping fingers gesture too**  
  
Kurama- "You're sick, Yusuke."  
  
Kuwabara- "Why? What?"  
  
Jynsu- "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
Yusuke- "Well, c'mon. You come from a coma, and go see Kurama. We all know how you two are."  
  
Kurama- "And just how are we?"  
  
Yusuke- "Wild and crazy..."  
  
Kurama- 'We are married..'  
  
Jynsu- "Im'a wack you one good!"  
  
Yusuke- "Tch, wack Kurama one good."  
  
Jynsu- "Sicko! You don't have to say that, I know what you meant!"  
  
Kayko- *slaps Yusuke* "Pervert!"  
  
Yusuke- x.X "You all know it's true..." *passes out*  
  
Koenma- "Idiot."  
  
Kurama- "Our private lives are none of your damn business!"  
  
Sakyo- *whispers to Shizuru* "Kurama is losing his temper, should we leave?"  
  
Shizuru- "Yeah." *walks outside with Sakyo*  
  
Kuwabara- "Calm down, Kurama."  
  
Kurama- "Calm down, calm down?! We shouldn't have to stand all of this. What we do is our business and none of  
  
yours! Stop all of this today, here and now, or I'll be forced to hurt one of you!"  
  
Everyone else- *scared* OO  
  
Hiei- "Now you've all done it. Kurama gets mad, and he'll turn psycho fox and possibly kill us all."  
  
Everyone else- "WHAT!"  
  
Yukina- "How do you know that Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "I've seen it happen. Jynsu is worse."  
  
Jynsu- -.-zzz  
  
Kurama- "Another word out of you Yusuke, and I'll have to take you outside and beat you to death."  
  
Yusuke- "Wouldn't you rather beat Jynsu?"  
  
Botan- "Does he ever know when to quit?"  
  
Kurama- "THAT IS IT, URAMESHI!! OUTSIDE NOW!!" *grabs Yusuke's collar and throws him out the door*  
  
Yusuke- 'Oh crap. Kurama never calls anyone by their other name unless he's pissed. Crap...'  
  
They start to duke it out. Yusuke shot a few spirit gun shots, but missed terribly. Afterward Yusuke tackled Kurama   
  
and started wailing on him. Kurama threw him off, and Yusuke quickly stood up. Kurama ran at Yusuke and punched him   
  
so hard in the face that Yusuke went flying. He hit a tree and then went through it and hit another. He then got up   
  
and started again, but Kurama whapped him in the stomach and knocked the air out of him, and he fell to the ground.  
  
*After the fight*  
  
Both Yusuke and Kurama were waiting to get fixed up. Yusuke had a bruise on his face, bleeding from several places,  
  
and had a huge bump an his head. Kurama only had a few scratches, a cut on his arm, and a sore face. Kurama had won   
  
this fight. Jynsu came into the room and healed them, then stared at them...  
  
Jynsu- "You guys can be so immature!"  
  
*Yusuke's Livingroom*  
  
Kayko- "Well, I think it would be best if you all left."  
  
Everyone else- "Agreed."  
  
*Hiei's*  
  
Hiei- *winced in pain and fell onto his bed*  
  
Psyche- "Oh, knock it off you wuss!"  
  
Hiei- T.T "But it hurts..."  
  
*Kurama's*  
  
Jynsu- *yawns* "My goodness, I'm tired!"  
  
It had started to rain, and the thunder and lightning came unexpectedly...  
  
Kurama- *wearing his pjs* "Let's get to bed."  
  
Jynsu- "Alright."  
  
*5 minutes later* BOOM!  
  
Jynsu- "Hmm, that was loud..."  
  
Kurama- "Scared?" *hugs her close*  
  
Jynsu- "No. And you don't need an excuse to hold me, now do you?"  
  
Kurama- "No." *hears a knock* "Hear that?"  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah. Come here Yoshi."  
  
Yoshi- *opens door* "Not that I'm scared, but..."  
  
Kurama- "C'mon kiddo."  
  
Yoshi- *dove inbetween his parents* "Thanks."  
  
Jynsu- "It's alright. Good night guys."  
  
Guys- "Goodnight."  
  
(A/N: WOOT WOOT! My god, this chapter changed like 3 different times. What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
R&R and tell me what you think. Danke!) 


	13. Chapter 13 What!

(A/N: Ahahahahahahahahaha! Chapter 13, woot woot! I've no idea what'll happen, but let's just go with the   
  
flow, eh? Well, this may be a rather long chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R. thanks!)  
  
Chapter 13 What?!  
  
Kurama and Jynsu decided to stay in their fox forms for the next couple of days to be fair. Yoshi also decided  
  
to join his parents in being a fox. They had to expertly hide their foxiness from the stupid ningens that were  
  
always around. They decided to walk over to Hiei's and see what they were up to.  
  
*Hiei's*  
  
It's around 7:30, 8 o'clock when they hear a knock at their door.  
  
Hiei- "Who the hell is up this early?"  
  
Psyche- "We are."  
  
Hiei- "Oh, yeah..." ^_^'  
  
Psyei- *runs out as her demon wolf* "Daddy, do you sense that?"  
  
Hiei- "What, Yoko, Toshi, and Yoshi?"  
  
Psyei- "Yes, but I guess you did. YAAAH! Yoshi's coming over!! WEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Hiei- "Alright, calm down." hears a louder knock at the door* "I'm coming!" *opens door*  
  
Yoko- "What took you so long?"  
  
Hiei- "Tch, nice to see you too."  
  
Toshi- "Hm, men."  
  
Psyche- "Why are you guys foxes?"  
  
Yoko- "The human side let us have freedom for a while."  
  
Psyei- "Wheres Yoshi?"  
  
Yoshi- "Hi Psyei!" ^_^  
  
Psyei- "Yoshi!!"  
  
Kids- *run away somewhere*  
  
Psyche- "Kids. Come on in guys."  
  
Yoko- "Thanks."  
  
*Livingroom*  
  
Psyche- "If you don't mind my asking, but where are you ears and tails?"  
  
Toshi- *unrolls her tail, and uncovers her ears from her hair* "Right here."  
  
Hiei- "Interesting." *hears a crash* "What the hell?"  
  
Yoshi- *as full fox, runs out from the bathroom, all wet, and runs to Yoko*  
  
Yoko- "Why are you fox, and what did you do?"  
  
Yoshi- *turns demon* "I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
Toshi- O_O "What on purpose?"  
  
Psyei- "Daddy, I'm sorry."  
  
Hiei- "For what?"  
  
Psyche- "What did you kids do?"  
  
Kids- "Come." *lead them to the bathroom*  
  
*Bathroom*  
  
Yoko- "Why did you use a plant and break the toilet, Yoshi? And what's with you and bathrooms?"  
  
Hiei- "Why did you then char the toilet, Psyei?"  
  
Kids- "Honest fun?"  
  
Psyche- "Well, your honest fun just caused us a new toilet."  
  
Toshi- "Call a plumber, but take the plant out."  
  
*Livingroom*  
  
Hiei- "Let's head to Yusuke's while they fix our toilet."  
  
Yoko- "Yeah."  
  
*Yusuke's*  
  
Kayko- "Yusuke! Answer the door!"  
  
Yusuke- "Alright, I'm coming." *answers door* "Uh..."  
  
Yoko- "Don't stare."  
  
Yusuke- "Sorry. Come on in."  
  
Toshi- "Thanks."  
  
Kids- "Uncle Yusuke, where's Kayske?"  
  
Yusuke- "Uncle Yusuke, huh? Well, if Kurama and Hiei are uncles to my daughter, then I'm your uncle too.   
  
She's in her room."  
  
Kids- "Thanks!" ^_^ *run off*  
  
Kayko- *comes out* "What brings you all here?"  
  
Psyche- "Just wanted to see you all."  
  
Yusuke- "Well, we gave you a call to say to come over, because we're having a party."  
  
Everyone- ^_^  
  
Toshi- "For what occasion?"  
  
Kayko- "No reason."  
  
Yoko- "Little suggestion, but, find the kids before something happens."  
  
Hiei- "Oh, yeah, right."   
  
Everyone- *goes upstairs*  
  
*Kayske's Room*  
  
Yoshi- "Uh, guys, why did you tie me to a chair?"  
  
Kayske- "Psyei objected, so she'll sit and watch as I put make up on you."  
  
Yoshi- "Psyei, help me!"   
  
Psyei- *lunges at Kayske*  
  
Yoko- *opens door* "What the hell is going on in here!?"  
  
Psyei- "Uncle Kurama, Kayske tied Yoshi to a chair and was putting makeup on him."  
  
Kayske- "Good going blabber face."  
  
Yusuke and Kayko- "Sugarhigh."  
  
Toshi- *unties Yoshi* "Why did you let them tie you up?"  
  
Yoshi- "I didn't. Kayske shot a spirit blast, hit me in the back, and knocked me out. See?" *turns around*  
  
Toshi- "Yusuke! Look what your daughter did to my son! He's bleeding!"  
  
Yusuke- "Sorry. We didn't know she developed powers this early."  
  
Yoko- "Where is the medical kit?"  
  
Kayko- "I'll get it."  
  
Hiei- "Well, Psyei tried to save her boyfriend..."  
  
Yoko and Hiei- "Ahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Psyei and Yoshi- "Dad!?" *blushing*  
  
Yoko and Hiei- *laughing harder*  
  
Psyche- "Don't worry. Your father is mentally disturbed."  
  
Hiei- *stops laughing and death glares*  
  
Yoko- *laughing harder and turning red*  
  
Toshi- *takes kit from Kayko and bandages Yoshi* "Feeling better?"  
  
Yoshi- "Yes, but I think dad is choking."  
  
Toshi- "Heh, stupid Yoko."  
  
Yoko- *choking and laughing*  
  
Toshi- *wacks him in the head* "Calm down."  
  
Yoko- *breathing better*  
  
Hiei- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She just beoch slapped you!"  
  
Yoko- "Eh, shut your face Jaganshi."  
  
Psyche- *hears a knock* "Everyone is here!"  
  
*Outside*  
  
Yukina- "Any idea why they all invited us here?"  
  
Yukara- "No, mother, I don't." (Yukina and Kuwabara's son)  
  
Kuwabara- "Well, anyways, I still get to beat the hell outta Urameshi."  
  
Shizuru- "Baby bro, when will you learn?"  
  
Sakyo- "You will never learn."  
  
Sakuru- "You can never win. Or so my dad says." (Sakyo and Shizuru's son)  
  
Kuwabara- T.T "Great, the kid thinks I'm weak too."  
  
Botan- "Well, I can't blame him."  
  
Koenma- "Yup. I even think he could beat you up Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara- "Koenma?!"  
  
Boma- "Heh, your funny Kuwabara." (Botan and Koenma's daughter- Bow-muh)  
  
Kuwabara- "Well at least someone's little girl is nice." ^_^  
  
Yoko- *opens door* "Hi?"  
  
Kuwabara- "AHHHHHHHHH! A MONSTER!!"  
  
Yoko- "How does Suichi put up with you people?"  
  
Botan- "That is very rude mister!"  
  
Yoko- "Hmph, save it."  
  
Kuwabara- "Haven't I seen you before?"  
  
Yoko- "YES! I'M SUICHI'S OTHER HALF, YOKO KURAMA!"  
  
Kuwabara- "No. I can't quite put my finger on who the hell you are..."  
  
Yoko- *goes to punch him* "GAH!"  
  
Toshi- *stops him and yanks him from the door* "C'mon in, hurry."  
  
Yoko- "Wait until I get my hands on you!"  
  
*Yusuke's Livingroom*  
  
Kayske- "Why can't we go upstairs?"  
  
Yusuke- "For a two year old, you sure do talk alot."  
  
Kayko- "YUSUKE?!" *slap!*  
  
Yusuke- x.X  
  
Toshi- "Because, you 3 can't be trusted. The other three can be, though."  
  
Yoko and Hiei- *sitting outside chatting*  
  
*Outside with Hiei and Yoko*  
  
Hiei- "I want sweetsnow."  
  
Yoko- "I want my wife."  
  
Hiei- "Go and get her."  
  
Yoko- "No, I'll let her be with her friends."  
  
Hiei- "Let's go get sweetsnow."  
  
Yoko- "OK!"  
  
*Inside- 3 hours later*  
  
Psyche- "Where'd Yoko and Hiei get to?"  
  
Toshi- "I think they went to get sweetsnow."  
  
*Hour later*  
  
Yoko- *yawns* "Can we go home?"  
  
Toshi- "Sure."  
  
Everyone else- "Night guys."  
  
Yoko and Toshi- "Night." *walk out holding Yoshi*  
  
Psyei- *sadly waves at the departing Yoshi, and whispers* "Bye, Yoshi."  
  
Hiei- "Don't worry sweety, we'll see him again real soon."  
  
Psyei- ^_^  
  
*Yoko's*  
  
Yoko- "Toshi, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
Toshi- "What is it?"  
  
Yoko- "I feel another presence in you, are you pregnant?"  
  
Toshi- OO "Yes, with a girl."  
  
Yoko- "That's wonderful! So the human is pregnant?"  
  
Toshi- "Yup, ever since that night she came back to life."  
  
Yoko- "Gee, they don't waste time do they?"  
  
Toshi- "I guess not..."  
  
Yoko- *hugs her* "I love you, Toshi."  
  
Toshi- "I love you too."  
  
(A/N: Oh, my, a girl. Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. R&R!! DANKE!!) 


	14. Chapter 14 Holy Hell!

(A/N: Well, so sorry I took so long to update. I hope alot of you are enjoying the story. R&R, danke!)  
  
Chapter 14 Holy Hell!  
  
Toshi was issued a request for her presence at her sisters' castle, and she had no choice but to take it.  
  
Kurama was back to his human form, as was his son. They would be without Jynsu for about 6 or 7 hours since she had to travel  
  
to the demon world. They departed, and Kurama and Yoshi went over to Hiei's.  
  
*Hiei's*  
  
Hiei- "OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING IN MY HOUSE?!?!"  
  
Psyche- "Looks to me like a rather small, MOVING puffball. Kill it Hiei."  
  
Hiei- *unsheaths katana* "DIE FLUFFBALL, DIE!!" *lunges*  
  
Kurama- *walks in from the den where he was left* "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!!"  
  
Hiei- *stops* "What? I'm gonna kill this thing."  
  
Kurama- "You crazy bastard, look, it's just a squirrel."  
  
Hiei- "Aren't they poisonous?"  
  
Kurama, "Kinda, but don't kill him. He's just a baby, and he can't even see yet. I believe his mother to be looking for him."  
  
Hiei- "Then you get rid of it."  
  
Kurama- "I was planning on it." *picks up the squirrel and walks outside*  
  
Psyche- "Ok, he just picked up a squirrel... he's got issues."  
  
Kurama- "OW! IT BIT ME!!"  
  
Psyche- "What?!" *runs outside*  
  
Hiei- *runs outside* "What bit you? That stupid ass squirrel?"  
  
Kurama- *chuckling* "No, it was just that stupid little dog next door."  
  
Hiei- "Sure, come over and scare the living hell outta us. We thought you had aids."  
  
Kurama- 'O_O'  
  
Psyche- *whispers to Hiei* "It's rabies, not aids."  
  
Hiei- O_O "Oh, sorry. Rabies."  
  
Kurama- "Sorry to worry you. I'm alright. The dog didn't even bite hard."  
  
Hiei- "Well, if you can take Karasu, you can take anything."  
  
Kurama- *shudders*  
  
Hiei- "Oh, sorry."  
  
Kurama- "It's alright. Can I make lunch?"  
  
Psyche- "Uh, ok, sure."  
  
Kurama- *turns to walk into the house but is blind sided, and smashed against the house* "Get the hell off Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke- "Get out of it and I'll leave you alone, and let you punch me."  
  
Kayko- "Yusuke..."  
  
Kurama- "Deal." *pulls free* "OOOh, now what? Your real big now..." *punches Yusuke in the stomach*  
  
Yusuke- *falls to his knees but is alright* "How do you do that?"  
  
Kurama- "My little secret."  
  
Yusuke- "Oh, sure..."  
  
*Castle*  
  
Jynsu had just arrived at her families castle in the demon world northernlands. She was waiting in the castle's main study.  
  
Her sister Feng had just arrived with her other sisters, and were coming down the stairs.  
  
Toshi- "Why am I requested here?"  
  
Feng- "Toshi, I'm surprised you left your life to come see us."  
  
Toshi- "I've never put down an invite from my sisters. And what do you mean left my life?"  
  
Feng- "No reason, it's nothing."  
  
Toshi- "Why am I here, Feng?"  
  
Feng- "We need your assistance."  
  
Toshi- "Still vague, Feng?"  
  
Feng- "Shut it."  
  
Toshi- "No need to be hostile. For a team leader, you're pretty jumpy."  
  
Feng- *grabs her shirt* "Only since we were threatened and we need assitance."  
  
Toshi- "Get the hell off of my shirt. And why do you need me?"  
  
Feng- "We need you because you're the real leader of the element foxes."  
  
Toshi- "What?"  
  
Feng- "We should have told you when dad told us."  
  
Toshi- "WAIT! WHEN THE HELL DID DAD SAY THAT?!"  
  
Feng- "When we first left our den. He said to raise Toshi to a great fighter, and make her the leader."  
  
Toshi- "And I was never told about this? YOU WANTED ALL THE GLORY FOR YOURSELF!!"  
  
Feng- "Because you didn't deserve it."  
  
Toshi- "What? Alright Feng, we'll fight for the rightful position."  
  
Feng- "You may be the fire fox, but you don't have power that exceeds my own. I will win. I accept your challenge."  
  
Kome (wind)- "Guys, this is bull. Just knock it off. Tosh, you're pregnant, and you don't want that kid hurt."  
  
Isha (water)- "Yeah, knock it off!"  
  
Moku (earth)- "You're full grown kitsune, stop it now!"  
  
Toshi- "No, I'm not backing away."  
  
Naku (ice)- "Don't be stupid."  
  
Kuga (psychic)- "You may get killed. Then we'll have to deal with a pissed Yoko."  
  
Feng- "Shut up, all 5 of you!"  
  
Toshi- "You're going down."  
  
Feng- "Really? Well try this on for size!" *chucks an energy ball at her stomach*  
  
Toshi- *blown away a bit, but slides on her feet* "Well you want this kid dead." *reveals a plate over her stomach*  
  
Isha- "Re-enforced steel energy block."  
  
All 5- "Sweet." *nod in the process*  
  
Feng- "You're not as stupid as you look."  
  
Toshi- "You're dumber than you look."  
  
*Hiei's*  
  
Hiei- "Well, is your wittle bit awight?"  
  
Kurama- "Got to hell Hiei."  
  
Yusuke- "Where's Jynsu?"  
  
Yoshi- "Her sister's castle."  
  
Psyei- "OOOOOH! A castle? Tell me the story Yoshi!"  
  
Yoshi- "Ok!" ^_^ *run off*  
  
Kurama- "She is nothing like you Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "So?"  
  
Kurama- "I was just stating the obvious."  
  
Hiei- "Obviously."  
  
Kurama- *shakes his head* "Well, lunch is done."  
  
Kayko- "Cool!"  
  
*Castle*  
  
Toshi and Feng were still fighting hard. Feng had a few scratches, bruises, and was bleeding a little. Toshi had a bleeding   
  
right arm, an injured right leg, and a slightly dented plate.  
  
Feng- "Give in and I won't hurt you."  
  
Toshi- "Yeah? Well here's what I say to that!" *wraps her sister up in thornless vines*  
  
Feng- "OOh, I'm scared."  
  
Toshi- "Should be. This whip will grow thorns if I was to snap my fingers. Since I'm holding part of the whip,  
  
I can also light it on fire. This whip is terribly hard to handle, but I learned it. I say, thanks to my foxy mate Yoko  
  
for this trick. But I think I'll just SHOCK your system. Ha! I made a pun!"  
  
Feng- "Damnit! Let me down!"  
  
Toshi- "No mercy, remember?" *shocks her sister, taking some of her energy*  
  
Feng- *falls to the ground* "Bitch!" *lunges at Toshi with her claws*  
  
Toshi- *gets hit in the back and falls to the ground with a wet slump* "Agh!"  
  
Feng- "Aww, did I huwt the wittle baby?"  
  
Toshi- "Bitch!" *swipes her off her feet*  
  
Feng- *hits the ground* "OW!" *springs to her feet*  
  
Toshi- *rolls to her feet* "Well, you got me good."   
  
Feng- "You're endrance is amazing."  
  
Toshi- *breathing hard* "Yeah, sure..."  
  
Feng- "Tired?"  
  
Toshi- *smirks* "Not on your life."  
  
Feng- "Heh, like always little sister."  
  
Toshi- *lunges*  
  
Feng- *gets hit* "Woah! Where'd you get that speed?"  
  
Toshi- "I hang with Hiei."  
  
Feng- "Hmph, that no good bastard."  
  
Toshi- "BITCH!!" *scrathes her with her claws in her back*  
  
Feng- "Agh!" *falls over*  
  
*Hiei's*  
  
Kurama- "I'm bored."  
  
Hiei- *mumbles nonsense* -.-zzz  
  
Psyche- "We have to occupy ourselves!"  
  
Kayko- "Yeah, it's boring. What are we missing?"  
  
All- "Jynsu." *sigh*  
  
Hiei- "Well, let's go find her."  
  
Kurama- "She's at her sisters, and it's like suicide to go near there. Yoko has a scar from them."  
  
Door- *knocks*  
  
Psyche- "I got it." *answers the door* "Look who's here!"  
  
Hiei- "Who?"  
  
Kurama- "Sakyo and Shizuru."  
  
Hiei- O_O "How did you know?"  
  
Kurama- "The scent."  
  
*Castle*  
  
Moku- "STOP IT NOW!!"  
  
Feng- "Shut it!" *chucks a lightning ball at her*  
  
Toshi- *dives infront of her* "Hey!" *gets hit with it and hits the ground hard*  
  
Moku- "Tosh!!" *goes to her as do her sisters*  
  
Feng- "Stupid little girl."  
  
Toshi- *laying in Moku's lap* "No, I'll get her." *tries to get up*  
  
Moku- "Stop, don't do this! You have nothing to prove!" T.T  
  
Kome- "Feng, stop this now!"  
  
Feng- "Or what?"  
  
All 5- "Or you'll answer to us!" *auras begin to glow*  
  
Toshi- *puts her arm up* "No. Don't waste your energy."  
  
All 5- *stop*  
  
Feng- "Aww, are you gonna protect your sisters?"  
  
Toshi- "Damn straight. Now feel pain." *aura glows bright red*  
  
Feng- "You haven't been using full power?!"  
  
Toshi- *eyes solid red* "No. Have you been?"  
  
Feng- "No. Only 85%." *aura begins to glow*  
  
Toshi- "I've been at 50%."  
  
Feng- "Well, what a surprise." *attacks the charging Toshi*  
  
Toshi- *dodged* "Heh, you're slow."  
  
Feng- "I may be, but can you move at the speed of light?" *aura glows and the room glows yellow*  
  
Toshi- 'Crap! Her lightning trick!' "Well, same old tricks."  
  
Feng- "CALL OF LIGHTNING SPECIAL!!"  
  
Toshi- "Special?!" 'Crap..'  
  
Feng- "Have fun!" *lightning comes down, and charges her up to max output*  
  
Toshi- 'Max output.' "Well, pretty lights." *aura glows to put her at max*  
  
Feng- *eyes solid yellow* "Even prettier attack!"  
  
*Hiei's*  
  
Hiei- "Woah."  
  
Kurama- "That energy is from demon world."  
  
Yusuke- "Let's go!"   
  
Kurama- *stops him* "No. It's Jynsu's and her sister. Leave it. Everything will be alright."  
  
Hiei- "I'm siding with Kurama on this one."  
  
Shizuru- "Why are they so powered up?"  
  
Kurama- "They're fighting over something."  
  
Kuwabara- "That's a major energy output."  
  
Hiei- "How did you get in my house!?"  
  
Yukina- "The front door." ^_^  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu is at her max, as is her sister. It can only be decided by who's strength and endurance is better."  
  
Sakyo- "Any idea why they're fighting?"  
  
Kurama- "Nope."  
  
Fox Yoshi- "Wow. Mom has alot of energy."  
  
Wolf Psyei- "Yeah. She seems to be fighting for her sisters too."  
  
Yusuke- "Psychics."  
  
Kurama turned Yoko- "Indeed. She does seem to be sidetracked..."  
  
Yoshi- "Can't we go father?"  
  
Yoko- "No. It's better to let her figure it out."  
  
*Castle*  
  
Feng- "Come on sister, why aren't you fighting right? Sidetracked?"  
  
Toshi- "Shut UP!" *throws a firebal that Feng barely dodged*  
  
Feng- "Hey! I could'a lost my ears, bitch!"  
  
Toshi- "I care why?"  
  
Feng- "DIE!!" *throws a huge energy blast that Toshi could never dodge*  
  
Toshi- *puts up a shield but is then blown throught the wall and out to the field*  
  
Moku- "TOSH!!"  
  
Naku- "Hang on!!"  
  
All 5- *run to Toshi*  
  
Feng- "SHE'S STILL ALIVE!?!"  
  
Toshi- *resting on her elbows and on her back with her sisters around her* "Shield's rock, ne?"  
  
Feng- "GAH!"  
  
Toshi- *up on her feet and throws an energy blast and hits Feng head on*  
  
Feng- *thrown back in the castle through a new hole*  
  
Toshi- *walks up to Feng* "You lose."  
  
Feng- *bleeding but still looking evil*  
  
Toshi- "I'm stronger, yes, but I don't want to be leader. You can keep it, I want second in command. But, never forget I  
  
can still beat you, ok?" *holds out hand*  
  
Feng- *takes her hand, stands up, and shakes it* "Ok. Do you think your kid will be alright?"  
  
Toshi- "Yeah, she's a fighter." *passes out*  
  
Moku and Naku- *catch her*  
  
Isha- "Let's take them back to Kurama."  
  
Kome- "How?"  
  
Kuga- "Just make a portal."  
  
Moku- "Naku, help me carry her through."  
  
Naku- "Ok."  
  
*Hiei's*  
  
Yoko- "Let's go to the park."  
  
Everyone else- "Ok."  
  
*Park- isolated clearing*  
  
Yoko- "Well, Yoshi, play nice."  
  
Hiei- "Do you feel that portal?"  
  
Yoko- "Yeah."  
  
Portal- *opens infront of them*  
  
Feng- *still beat up, but walks through the portal first*  
  
Yoko- "Feng? What happened?"  
  
Feng- "We just wanted to bring you your mate."  
  
Naku and Moku- *walk through holding Jynsu*  
  
Yoko- "Toshi? "What the hell happened?"  
  
Feng- "We were fighting, and she won. She just passed out, I guess her spirit isn't what it used to be."  
  
Toshi- *climbing out of Moku and Naku's grasp* "Saying I'm weak? I can kick your ass again if you want."  
  
Feng- "No thanks. We'll be leaving you guys now. Bye."  
  
Everyone else- "Bye."  
  
Yoko- *goes over to a bloody and beat Toshi* "Are you alright?"  
  
Toshi- "Yeah, just a little tired."  
  
Yoko- *whispers in her ear* "Is the baby alright?"  
  
Toshi- *whispers back* "Yeah."  
  
Hiei- "Well holy hell. You sure did kick some ass, ne?"  
  
Toshi- "Yeah."  
  
Yoshi- "Alright mom?"  
  
Toshi- "Yeah, I'm ok." *turns human and passes out*  
  
Yoko- *turns human and catches her* "Well, guys, I guess we'll be seeing you later."  
  
Psyei- *goes over and latches on to Yoshi's arm* "Uncle Kurama, can Yoshi stay a little longer?"  
  
Kurama- "Is it alright with your father?"  
  
Psyei- "Of course." ^_^  
  
Hiei- o_O 'I never okayed this...'  
  
Kurama- "Well alright. Yoshi, I'll pick you up around 5, understand?"  
  
Yoshi- "Yes sir!"  
  
Yusuke- "Why not stay?"  
  
Kurama- "I want to get Jynsu home and lay her down. She's not well."  
  
Yusuke- "Ok, bye then."  
  
Kurama- "Bye." *walks away*  
  
*Kurama's House*  
  
Kurama just got home, and he was going to work at bandaging Jynsu's wounds...  
  
Kurama- "First, this damn stomach plate."  
  
*5 minutes later*   
  
Kurama- "Damned to hell you crazy stomach plate."  
  
Jynsu- *wakes up and sees Kurama try and take off her plate* "Having fun?"  
  
Kurama- "Well, we're not home for 20 minutes and your awake. How on earth do you get this off?"  
  
Jynsu- "Like this..." *snaps it off* "... goofball. A re-enforced steel energy block."  
  
Kurama- "Sweet." *nods*  
  
Jynsu- "Don't bother with bandages." *aura glows yellow, and she heals herself*  
  
Kurama- "Interesting... So, we are going to have a girl, ne?"  
  
Jynsu- "Yup."  
  
Kurama- "Cool."  
  
*11 Months Later*  
  
Botan- "Your baby is so adorable!"  
  
Jynsu- "Thanks."  
  
(A/N: So now, we have a new edition to the gang. How'd you like it? Good? Bad? R&R, thanks!!) 


	15. Chapter 15 Concert

(A/N: Well, holy hell! Ch 15, this is the REAL one. The other one is for a totally different story. Don't kill  
  
me, I'm innocent I tell ya! R&R, please. Danke!!)  
  
Chapter 15 Concert  
  
Two Years after Toko's birth- concert (A/N: London belongs to ThirdEyeBlind.)  
  
Kurama- "Well, we have only one more song to do, then we get to go home."  
  
Hiei- "What song should it be?"  
  
Yusuke- "London?"  
  
Kuwabara- "That seems like an awesome song to finish the night with."  
  
Kurama- "Well ok, do you agree Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- "Uh..."  
  
Kurama- "It was a 'yes'..."  
  
Yusuke- "Cooly!"   
  
Hiei- "Say that again, and I'll slap you silly."  
  
Kurama- "I second that..."  
  
Kuwabara- O.o  
  
Jynsu- "Guys, let's get this over with!!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Cool your jets!"  
  
Jynsu- "I don't see any jets..."  
  
Kurama- "...but if you stick your head out the window and look up..."  
  
Hiei- "...you may be fortunate enough to see a jet."  
  
Yusuke- "AWESOME!!" runs to the window and looks up  
  
Kuwabara- "MOVE OVER URAMESHI!!" runs to the window as well  
  
Other 3- o.O'  
  
Jynsu- "Let's get set up to finish out the night."  
  
Kurama- "Agreed."  
  
set up their final instruments  
  
Yusuke- "Well, Jynsu, are you ready to play the guitar?"  
  
Jynsu- "Tch, hell yeah."  
  
Kurama- "I am as well."  
  
Hiei- "Hn." smirk  
  
Kuwabara- trys to spin his drumsticks, but hits Hiei "Woops..." o.o'  
  
Hiei- lunges and unsheaths katana "GAH!"  
  
Kurama- grabs him, but nearly drops his guitar "Chill..."  
  
Jynsu- "Brr..."   
  
Yusuke- "GUYS!!"  
  
Jynsu- "I ain't a guy!!" goes for Yusuke  
  
Kurama- grabs her while still holding Hiei "People, I'm not a damn referee!!"  
  
Jynsu- "You are now!" tries to break free  
  
Kuwabara- at the window "I still didn't see any damn jets Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "Baka..."  
  
Jynsu- "Freakazoid..."  
  
Kurama- "Let's start already."  
  
Yusuke- "Sure..."  
  
Out in the crowd  
  
Yukina- "What the hell is going on back there?"  
  
Botan- "YUKINA, DID YOU JUST CURSE?!"  
  
Yukina- "Jeez, your a quick one..."  
  
Botan- "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK!?"  
  
Yukina- "You're a wuss, not being able to say hell..."  
  
Shizuru- 'Wow, she does seem to get more like Hiei...'  
  
Botan- "I'll say h.."  
  
Yukina- "See?"  
  
Botan- "AW, HE..."  
  
Yukina- points and laughs while stealing Shizuru's cigarette and puffing on it  
  
Shizuru- "Woah, slow down kiddo."  
  
Yukina- "Give me your flask Shizuru."  
  
Shizuru- "It's my scotch, MINE!!" runs away  
  
Yukina- "Damn... Hey, Botan..." evil grin  
  
Botan- "Uh oh..."  
  
Backstage  
  
Hiei- "Let's just get ready!!"  
  
Kurama- "We're waiting for Yusuke to get Kuwabara away from the damn window, and then we'll begin."  
  
Jynsu- "Ok..." '  
  
Crowd  
  
Yukina- "COME BACK HERE BOTAN!!"  
  
Botan- "NEVEEEEEEEEEEER!" hits a pole and knocks herself out x.X  
  
Yukina- "Dunce..." 'Only Botan...'  
  
Shizuru- still running "MY SCOTCH, MINE!!" hits a pole and knocks herself out too x.X  
  
Kids- with Koenma and Sakyo  
  
Sakyo- "Ok, where is Toko?" (A/N: Toko is 2, and Yoshi is 4)  
  
Koenma- zzz-.-zzz  
  
Sakyo- slaps him in the face "WAKE UP, SLACKER!!"  
  
Toko- "Haha, Uncle Koenma got beoch slapped!!"  
  
Sakyo- "Where'd you get that from?"  
  
Toko- "Uncle Hiei..."  
  
Koenma- x.X  
  
Sakyo- "Don't say that Toko."  
  
Toko- "Psh, whateva whateva..."  
  
Sakyo- "Your like your mother..."  
  
Toko- "I know..."   
  
Backstage  
  
Kurama- "Are we ready to begin?"  
  
Hiei- zz-.-zz standing up against Jynsu  
  
Jynsu- zzz-.-zzz against Hiei  
  
Kurama- "Aww, how cy-oot. Woah, I hang around Botan too much."  
  
Yusuke- "Alright, we're all back, ready now?"  
  
Hiei and Jynsu- wake up  
  
Kuwabara- hears a loud engine "OOOOOH, JET!!" runs to the window  
  
Hiei- "GET YOUR FCKNG ASS BACK HERE OR LOSE YOUR MANHOOD!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara- comes back 'O.O'  
  
Hiei- smirks because he won "Hn."  
  
Kurama- "Let's go..."  
  
Crowd  
  
Shizuru and Botan- x.X  
  
Yukina- drinking Shizuru's scotch "Mm, good stuff..." hiccups  
  
Backstage  
  
Kurama- "Ready?!"  
  
Everyone else- "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Kurama- "Let's go!!"  
  
Crowd  
  
Curtains- open  
  
Yukina- drunk "WOOT WOOT!!" swings around Botan's oar while still holding an empty flask  
  
Hiei- sees his sister "AWESOME!!"  
  
Kurama- "Oh, my... SWEET!!"  
  
Jynsu- "KICK ASS!"  
  
Yusuke- "Alright, ladies and gents, here's our final song for the night, LONDON!!"  
  
Crowd- drunk as well "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!"  
  
Kurama- "Oh, great, they're... WASTED!!!"   
  
Hiei- "AWESOME!!"  
  
Everyone in the band- start to play the instruments  
  
Yusuke- begins to sing  
  
Through the satellites, I fight with you  
  
That local brew is spillin'  
  
I know just how you spend your time.  
  
I want to get my hands on him,  
  
Somebody's party in a London flat  
  
You're where it's at and I know,  
  
You want to see me lose my mind.  
  
I'm tired of chasing after you The is jealous  
  
See me on the dark side of your mind.  
  
I want to get my hands on him,  
  
To a club that's pounding in the London rain  
  
The world could end, We wouldn't hear it.  
  
I know just what's on your mind.  
  
I see the way your face has changed,  
  
We're no good for each other,  
  
You tricked me into coming here, So let go!  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
I told you I don't care,  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
To live there,  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
All your friends afflicted,  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
She's addicted!  
  
I saw you with him,  
  
I know where you've been,  
  
That nose is broken wide open,  
  
Your way has got me out of line.  
  
I want to get my hands on him,  
  
You're so sick just to make me prove,  
  
It takes a fight to move you,  
  
I know just what's on your mind.  
  
It's been this way 1000 years,  
  
We torture each other.  
  
So why the hell did you call me here?  
  
And you know,  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
I told you I don't care,  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
To live there,  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
All your friends afflicted  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
She's addicted.  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
I told you I don't care,  
  
I don't want to go to London,  
  
'Cause you're not there.  
  
Even when I see you,  
  
You're somewhere else in London...  
  
After the song  
  
Yusuke- "Well, that was fun."  
  
Hiei- "Let's get our kids."  
  
Kurama- sees Shizuru "What the..."  
  
Yukina- jumps out from behind them "FINISH IT KURAMA!!!"  
  
Kurama- stares at Yukina "... hell?"  
  
Yukina- pointing, and laughing maniaclly "HE SAID HELL!!"  
  
Hiei- "Yukina, may I speak with you?" smirk  
  
Yukina- "Sure!!"  
  
Hiei and Yukina- walk away  
  
Kurama- "Wow, he's gonna tell her."  
  
Kuwabara- "What? Tell her what?!" panics  
  
Jynsu- knocks him out "Ass..."  
  
Kurama- applauds "Nice..." smiles  
  
Jynsu- "Tch, wouldn't you know it!"   
  
Hiei- comes back holding a wasted Yukina "I told her, and she said she figured it was me, jumped up   
  
and down all giddy-like, hugged me, and then passed out."  
  
Kurama- "Cool!"  
  
Jynsu- "I second that!"  
  
Kuwabara- wakes up "What did you do to my wife?! Did you take advantage of her?!"  
  
Hiei- lunges, but Jynsu get's there first  
  
Jynsu- knocks him out, harder "Ass....hole..."  
  
Kurama- "Touche!"  
  
Jynsu-   
  
Genkai's   
  
Koenma- x.X  
  
Sakyo- drunk  
  
Yukina- out cold  
  
Kuwabara- looking out the window, still...  
  
Hiei- zz-.-zz purring  
  
Kurama- giddy  
  
Jynsu- massaging Kurama's hair  
  
Genkai- gaming  
  
Shizuru- x.X  
  
Botan- x.X  
  
Psyche- petting the now purring Hiei  
  
Yusuke and Kayko- making out in the corner  
  
Kurama- notices "GET A ROOM FOR CRIPES SAKE!!!"  
  
Jynsu- massaging Kurama's ear  
  
Kurama- purring  
  
Genkai- "They've been at it for about 4 1/2 minutes."  
  
Kurama- still purring "Can WE get a room?"  
  
Jynsu-   
  
Genkai- "Uh..." o.O  
  
Jynsu- massaging Kurama's shoulder  
  
Kurama- moaning  
  
Genkai- "Jeez, get a room for friggin sake!!"  
  
Kurama- "You wouldn't let us..."   
  
Genkai- "GO HOME!!"  
  
Kurama- "Can't wait that long!!"  
  
Jynsu- massaging Kurama's arm  
  
Kurama- still moaning  
  
Genkai- "MY OLD HEART CAN'T THIS SHIT!!"  
  
Hiei- wakes up hearing Kurama moan "Uh... Genkai, don't have heart attack..." falls back to sleep  
  
Jynsu- massaging Kurama's lower back  
  
Kurama- moaning louder "LET'S GO!!" runs out  
  
Jynsu- playful smile "Bye, Genkai..."  
  
Genkai- "Yeah, yeah, sure..."  
  
Hiei- wakes up and sees Yusuke and Kayko "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Psyche- "Shh, hush and go back to sleep."  
  
Hiei- "smiles "Hn, sure..." falls asleep  
  
Psyche- petting his hair again 'So sweet when he sleeps...'  
  
(A/N: I was cracking up while writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the other chapter,   
  
but this one is real. R&R, DANKE!!) 


	16. Chapter 16 Help Me

(A/N: WEEEEE! Hi! Chapter 16, I hope you all likey! Thanks to all me reviewers!!)  
  
::...:: =actions '...' =thinking /.../ =telepathically ... =scene change  
  
Chapter 16 Help Me  
  
Yukina has just woken up after her 'partyness' attitude from the concert last night...  
  
Yukina- "What on earth happened? Ow, my head..." ::rubs her head::  
  
Kurama- ::walks in:: "Feeling any better?"  
  
Yukina- "No, what happened last night?"  
  
Kurama- o.O' "Uh, well, I'm not really sure. Hiei found you, and we brought you home."  
  
Yukina- 'Hiei, he told me something. I just can't remember what...' "Hiei..."  
  
Hiei- ::walks in:: "Who the hell beckoned me?" ::sees his sister:: 'O.O'  
  
Yukina- "Oh, hi Hiei." :D  
  
Hiei- "Hi..." /Kurama, save ME!!!/  
  
Kurama- /No. You have to tell her. I know she remembers. Just do it./  
  
Hiei- /Hey! That's not cool!!/  
  
Kurama- /Sorry pal. She needs to know the truth./ walks out  
  
Hiei- /KURAMA!!!!!/  
  
Kurama- /Ow! Knock it the hell off, and tell her!/  
  
Hiei- /Fine./ "...Yukina."  
  
Yukina- "Hiei, I just wanted to talk to you about last night..."  
  
Hiei- 'Oh great...' "Ok..." ::sits down::  
  
Yukina- "Hiei, were you completely honest when you said YOU were MY brother?"  
  
Hiei- O.O "Yes..."  
  
Yukina- ::hugs the hell out of Hiei:: "I always hoped I'd have a brother like you."  
  
Hiei- ::stunned:: "What? I'm a murderer, why want a scum of a brother like me?"  
  
Yukina- ::lets go:: "Because your strong, and I greatly respect you, Hiei."  
  
Hiei- 'What the hell?' "Oh.." ::hears a siren:: "A new case.."  
  
Yukina- "Go ahead, I'll see you later."  
  
Hiei- "Ok." ::runs to the livingroom of Genkai's::  
  
Living room  
  
Hiei- "Alright, what's up?"  
  
Jynsu- "We haven't found anything out yet. Koenma requested us at Spirit World Intelligence."  
  
Hiei- "Oh, well then let's go."  
  
Yusuke- "Right."  
  
Kayske- "Can we come?"  
  
Yusuke- "No, this is too dangerous, and you're all too young."  
  
Kayske- "Well fine. Leave mommy and her pregnancy of 8 months."  
  
Yusuke- o.O "Uh..."  
  
Kurama- "Kayske, we'll return."  
  
Jynsu- "Don't fret."  
  
Kayske- ::leaves them all standing there::  
  
Jynsu- "Mustn't waste more time."  
  
All- ::nod::  
  
Spirit World  
  
Koenma- "Well, are you all ready for your mission?"  
  
Jynsu- "Hurry up! I want to kick some ass, too!" ::cracks her knuckles::  
  
Koenma- "You are all in charge of..."  
  
Kurama- "Of..."  
  
Koenma- "Cleaning my office while me and Botan go on vacation!" :D  
  
Hiei- ::scoffs:: "Pfft, yeah right..." ::walks out::  
  
Kurama- ::follows:: "Nice try Koenma..."  
  
Jynsu- ::staring:: 'O.O'  
  
Yusuke- "We ain't maids!" ::walks out::  
  
Kuwabara- "Yeah!" ::walks out, but hits the wall first::  
  
Jynsu- ::regains her composure after being drug away by Kurama::  
  
Kurama- "What a scam... he though he was so swift..." ::scoffs::  
  
Hiei- "Hn. Idiots..."  
  
Genkai's  
  
Genkai- "BEAT THAT HIGH SCORE NOW YUSUKE!!" ::does a little dance::  
  
Yusuke- "Crap!! OLD LADY, ARE YOU REALLY THAT BORED!?"  
  
Kurama- "I can beat her."  
  
Jynsu- "I smoked her plenty on that game."  
  
Genkai- ::death glare::  
  
Hiei- ::thinking in the corner, then leaves::  
  
Kurama- ::follows::  
  
Jynsu- "Hmm..." ::ponders::  
  
Yusuke- "Don't be an ass Kuwabara!!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Huh? What'd I do?"  
  
Yusuke- "I dunno, it just fits you." XD  
  
Kuwabara- "Jee, thanks..."  
  
Outside  
  
Kurama- "What's bothering you?"  
  
Hiei- "Why did you follow me?"  
  
Kurama- "You look like you need a friend right now."  
  
Hiei- ::weak smile:: "Yeah. C'mon, I do want to talk to you, but more secludly..."  
  
Kurama- "That's not a word.......... sorry."  
  
Hiei- "It's alright, it's a habit of yours... secludedly.. Come on." ::hops to a tree and takes off::  
  
Kurama- "Alright." ::follows::  
  
House  
  
Jynsu- "So, Kayko, having twins?"  
  
Kayko- "Yeah, and I feel real fat too..."  
  
Shizuru- "I feel bigger than you look, and I only got one..."  
  
Genkai- "Well stop being so 'friendly'..."  
  
Jynsu- ::trying not to laugh:: "Heh..."  
  
Kayko- "Jynsu, you had two kids, you and Kurama are pretty 'friendly' too."  
  
Jynsu- "I know, but Genkai's emotionless face was classic..." XD  
  
Shizuru- "Isn't Botan pregnant too?"  
  
Kayko- "Yup, but she only has 1." ::frown::  
  
Yukina- "Don't worry Kayko. You have all of us that can help with your kids."  
  
Kayko- "Thanks girls." :)  
  
Kuwabara, Sakyo, and Yusuke  
  
Sakyo- ::dealing the cards:: "The name of the game is, gin rummy. First to 500 wins."  
  
Kuwabara- "What the hell is gin rummy?"  
  
Yusuke- "Pfft, stupid ass..."  
  
Sakyo- 'This is going to be a long night...' "It's like this..."  
  
Hiei and Kurama  
  
Kurama- "Secluded enough?"  
  
Hiei- ::looks around:: "Yeah."  
  
Kurama- "Good, now tell me what's up."  
  
Hiei- ::sits indian-style under a tree and crosses his arms:: "Alright..."  
  
Kurama- ::sits indian-style across from Hiei and crosses his arms:: "So, what's up?"  
  
Hiei- "Do you think it was a mistake that Yukina knows that I'm her long lost brother?"  
  
Kurama- "I sure as hell don't. It's good that she knows."  
  
Hiei- "I'm just uneasy about this whole thing, Kurama. I don't know what the hell I should do..."  
  
Kurama- "Why so uneasy? Do you think something will happen or something like that?"  
  
Hiei- "Possibly..."  
  
Guys  
  
Kuwabara- "That's bull Sakyo!! You're a cheating ass mofo!!"  
  
Sakyo- "Shut up, and I never cheat. It's no fun when one cheats to win."  
  
Yusuke- "Sit down and shut up, Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara- "Can't you side with me at least once, Urameshi?!"  
  
Yusuke- "No." ::walks out::  
  
Sakyo- ::follows::  
  
Kuwabara- "Hey, where are Hiei and Kurama?"  
  
Girls  
  
Jynsu- "Tch, you cheat ass freak."  
  
Shizuru- "You're just jealous."  
  
Kayko- "Hmm..."  
  
Psyche- "Where are Kurama and Hiei?"  
  
Jynsu- "In the woods somewhere..."  
  
Psyche- "Oh..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei  
  
Kurama- "Well, I guess, if you feel this uneasy, we can always keep extra eyes on Yukina."  
  
Hiei- "Thanks. I really don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for me."  
  
Kurama- "You'd go nuts..."  
  
Hiei- "Hn, yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
(A/N: I'm writing another story, but it doesn't pertain to this. So whatcha think? Stupid, I know, but  
  
it will get better, promise. Like maybe more threats and such. R&R, Danke!!) 


	17. Chapter 17 Bumper Cars

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm painting my room, and I was booked with an I-Search. Chapter 17, I hope you like it!)  
  
Chapter 17 Bumper Cars  
  
Jynsu- "Oh... my... fcking... god!!"  
  
Kurama- "What!"  
  
Jynsu- "I gained two pounds! I'm so fat!!" T.T  
  
Kurama- "Is that all? You're not fat, you're actually under weight."  
  
Jynsu- "Well with all the missions, but I can't gain weight!!"  
  
Kurama- "Stop, then try and lose it if it bothers you this much."  
  
Jynsu- "Psh, easy for you to say, you're skinny."  
  
Kurama- "I know!" :) "You're skinnier than me, though."  
  
Jynsu- "Pfft, I'm going for a walk."  
  
Kurama- "Ok, don't be long." ::mischevious grin::  
  
Jynsu- "Naughty fox!" XD  
  
Kurama- :)  
  
Jynsu- ::leaves::  
  
Kurama- "Wait, the kids are at my mothers, so I'm free as well." ::ponders:: "To Hiei's it is!"  
  
Hiei's  
  
Door- ::knocks::  
  
Hiei- "I got it." ::answers the door:: "Hi?"  
  
Kurama- ::from behind Hiei:: "What took so long?"  
  
Hiei- "DON'T DO THAT!!"  
  
Kurama- "Sorry..."  
  
Hiei- ::closes the door:: "Where's Jynsu?"  
  
Kurama- "Walk."  
  
Hiei- "Oh."  
  
Kurama- "She gained two pounds and she NEEDS to work it off."  
  
Hiei- "Women..."  
  
Kurama- "I know..."  
  
Jynsu- ::from up the stairs:: "Like you men are so perfect!"  
  
Kurama- "What the hell?"  
  
Hiei- "Who let you in here?"  
  
Jynsu- "I was at the window and Psyche let me in. And is this what you do behind our backs?"  
  
Hiei- "Hn, uncanny." ::walks away::  
  
Kurama- ::follows:: "So what are you doing Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "Nothing."  
  
Kurama- "Want to do 'nothing' together?"  
  
Hiei- "Sure." ::sits down::  
  
Kurama- "Alright." ::sits next to Hiei::  
  
Psyche- "We are going shopping with Psyei, don't ruin the house you two."  
  
Kurama- "We won't."  
  
Psyei- "Mom, where's Yoshi?"  
  
Jynsu- "At his grandmother's. We can pick him up if you wish."  
  
Psyei- "Yah!! Toko, too?"  
  
Jynsu- "Of course."  
  
Psyei- "Yah!!"  
  
Kurama- "Have fun then girls."  
  
Girls- :)  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Psyche- "See ya!"  
  
Shiori's House  
  
Toko- "Grandma, where's my daddy?"  
  
Shiori- "I believe he is at home."  
  
Yoshi- "Yupper!"  
  
Door- ::knocks::  
  
Shiori- ::answers it:: "Hello Nobu, Psyche, Psyei."  
  
All- "Hi."  
  
Yoshi- "Mom?"  
  
Jynsu- "We're going shopping, and Psyei wants the two of you to come. How about it?"  
  
Both- "COOL!!"  
  
Jynsu- "You don't mind, do you Shiori?"  
  
Shiori- "Of course not. Where's my son?"  
  
Psyche- "At my house with my husband."  
  
Shiori- "Oh. Well I'll see you kids later."   
  
All- "Ok, bye!"  
  
Car  
  
Psyei- "Where to?"  
  
Psyche- "Um, Jynsu, you're driving, where to?"  
  
Jynsu- "I dunno, guess."  
  
Toko- "Uncle Hiei's!"  
  
Yoshi- "No."  
  
Toko- "Oh, man!"  
  
Jynsu- "SHOPPING!!"  
  
All- "MMKAY!!!"  
  
Hiei's  
  
Hiei- "Doing nothing is a blast." ::cleaning his sword::  
  
Kurama- "Isn't it though?" ::twirling a rose:: 'If Jynsu were here, then I'd have something to do.. heh...'  
  
Hiei- "What's so damn funny?"  
  
Kurama- "Nothin'..."  
  
Hiei- "Sure... Let's go bother someone."  
  
Kurama- "Who?"  
  
Hiei- "Erm, I don't friggin' know! You think of somethin', you're the smart one!!"  
  
Kurama- "Bumper cars, the carnival's in town."  
  
Hiei- "Uh... what the hell are they?"  
  
Kurama- "Just come on!" ::runs out::  
  
Hiei- ::follows::  
  
Mall  
  
Jynsu- "Kurama is gonna get it!! So help me god, he's gonna get it!!!"  
  
Psyche- "What's the matter?"  
  
Jynsu- "That bastard husband of mine robbed me!"  
  
Psyche- "Oh. Well, let's go kick his ass."  
  
Toko- "We going to find daddy?"  
  
Jynsu- "Yuppers!" ::runs to the parking lot::  
  
All- ::follow::  
  
Carnival  
  
Hiei- "How are we gonna pay for this shit?"  
  
Kurama- "I robbed Jynsu this morning."  
  
Hiei- "Great, now she'll kill you and I'll be friendless."  
  
Kurama- "Don't fret."  
  
Hiei- "Where's the bumper cars?"  
  
Kurama- "Right there."  
  
Car  
  
Psyche- "I betcha they're at the carnival."  
  
Kids- "CARNIVAL??"  
  
Jynsu- "Yup. Hold on everybody." ::speeds down the street to do a 'u'-by::  
  
Carnival  
  
Kurama- "Do you want to try alone, or drive with me the first time? They're a little hard to control..."  
  
Hiei- "With you, then I'll be by myself."  
  
Kurama- "Mmkay."  
  
Car  
  
Jynsu- ::pulls up::  
  
Psyche- "Where do you think they are?"  
  
Jynsu- "Bumper cars."  
  
Kids- "BUMPER CARS??"  
  
Psyche- "Ok, let's go."  
  
All- ::walk off::  
  
Bumper Cars  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, go kill that bastard for running into us!!"  
  
Kurama- "Will do!!"  
  
Hiei- "DAMN! Why've we stopped?"  
  
Kurama- "Ride's over."  
  
Hiei- "Let's get back in line."  
  
Kurama- "Ok."  
  
Ferris Wheel  
  
Psyche- "HEY JYNSU, DO YOU SEE THE BUMPER CARS FROM UP THERE!?"  
  
Jynsu- "NO!"  
  
Psyche- "DAMN IT!!!"  
  
Jynsu- "YEAH, I KNOW!"  
  
Bumper Cars  
  
Hiei- "KURAMA!? WHY DID YOU RUN INTO ME!?"  
  
Kurama- "You're an easy target."  
  
Hiei- "DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!"  
  
Kurama- Psh, I'm scared..."  
  
Hiei- "I'll kill you!!!"  
  
Gang  
  
Jynsu- "Yo, mister."  
  
Mister- "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
Jynsu- "Where're the bumper cars?"  
  
Mister- "That way."  
  
Jynsu- "Thanks."  
  
Bumper Cars  
  
Kurama- ::off the ride::  
  
Hiei- ::walks up:: "Bastard."  
  
Kurama- "Thanks."  
  
Jynsu- ::walks up:: "HEY, KING OF THIEVES!!" ::pissed:: O  
  
Kurama- 'O.O' "Oh, shit." ::runs away::  
  
Jynsu- "BASTARD!" ::runs after him::  
  
Hiei- "Cool."  
  
Psyche- "Well, Hiei, I guess we have kid duty for now."  
  
Hiei- "I guess you're right."  
  
Yoshi- "UNCLE HIEI!!" ::hugs Hiei::  
  
Toko- "UNCLE HIEI!!" ::also hugs Hiei::  
  
Hiei- :) "Hi kids."  
  
Psyei- "DADDY!!" ::hugs Hiei::  
  
Hiei- ::falls over:: x.X  
  
Jynsu and Kurama  
  
Jynsu- "Get back here!" ::running::  
  
Kurama- "Never!!" ::running::  
  
Jynsu- "No fun for you!!"  
  
Kurama- "What? You can't revoke my privileges!"  
  
Jynsu- "I can and I just did, or get back here and let me kick your ass!"  
  
Kurama- "NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!" ::running faster::  
  
Jynsu- "GAH!!" ::running faster::  
  
Hiei and Psyche  
  
Hiei- "Kurama's gonna get his ass kicked... what'd he do?"  
  
Psyche- "Stole from Jynsu's wallet."  
  
Hiei- "He's a dead man."  
  
Psyche- "Yep."  
  
(A/N: Will Kurama outrun a pissed Jynsu, or will he get his ass kicked? I dunno, what do you all think?  
  
R&R! DANKE!!) 


	18. Chapter 18 Chase and Surprise

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer was in hell. Alrighty, chapter 18, hope you all like it!! R&R!!)  
  
Chapter 18 Chase and Surprise  
  
After Jynsu scared Kurama away, and started chasing him, Hiei and Psyche took the kids and went home.  
  
Hiei's  
  
Hiei- "Do you think she'll kill him?"  
  
Psyche- "No way, but she does have rosary beads..."  
  
Hiei- O.o "Poor Kurama."  
  
Psyche- "Yeah, I know..."  
  
Hiei- "Well, since the kids passed out on the couch, want to do something?"  
  
Psyche- "What could we possibly do?"  
  
Hiei- "I can think of something..." ::scoots close to Psyche::  
  
Psyche- "Naughty Hiei." ;D  
  
Hiei- ::giddily laughs while kissing Psyche's cheek::  
  
Running with Kurama and Jynsu  
  
Kurama- "What? I'm a thief, get over it!"  
  
Jynsu- "Ass, no frickin' way! It's my money!"  
  
Kurama- "Well, you can't catch me anyway!"  
  
Jynsu- "I'll keeeeeeeel you!"  
  
Hiei and Psyche  
  
Psyche- ::petting the purring, sleeping Hiei who's partially curled in her lap::  
  
Hiei- ::purring::  
  
Psyche- "So damn cute when he sleeps..."  
  
Hiei- ::smile::  
  
Psyche- "C'mon Hiei..." ::yawn:: ..."You're going to put me to sleep with your purring..." ::passes out::  
  
Kurama and Jynsu  
  
Kurama- ::running through a park:: "I'll never surrender, NEVER!!"  
  
Jynsu- "Yes, you will!"  
  
Kurama- "Nu-uh!" ::falls down a hill but springs back up and continues running::  
  
Jynsu- ::jumps down the hill and runs:: "GAH!"  
  
Hiei's  
  
Door- ::knocks::  
  
All- ::wake up::  
  
Hiei- "I'll get it." ::answers the door:: "What's up..." ::yawn:: "..gang?"  
  
Yusuke- "Nothing, just bored."  
  
Kayko- "Yupper!"  
  
Botan- "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Hiei- "Nothing."  
  
Koenma-m "Oh, wanna hang?"  
  
Hiei- "Sure." ::lets them all in::  
  
Yukina- "Where's Kurama?"  
  
Psyche- "Running for dear life from Jynsu..."  
  
All- "Oh."  
  
Kurama and Jynsu  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu, leave me ALONE!!"  
  
Jynsu- "Not until I kick your foxy ass!!"  
  
Kurama- "Think my ass is foxy, eh?"  
  
Jynsu- "Of course..."   
  
Hiei's  
  
Kuwabara- "Truth or Dare!"  
  
Hiei- "No."  
  
Kuwabara- "12 miuntes of heaven!"  
  
Hiei- "Maybe."  
  
Kuwabara- "Makeout party!"  
  
Hiei- "Possibly."  
  
Kuwabara- "We leave with the kids, and you and Psyche have fun!"  
  
Hiei- "Yes."  
  
Kuwabara- "OK!" ::leaves with everyone::  
  
Hiei- "Moron..."  
  
Kurama and Jynsu  
  
Kurama- "Getting a little tired..."  
  
Jynsu- "GOOD!"  
  
Kurama- "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!!!" ::falls down an open manhole::  
  
Jynsu- ::stops, points, and laughs::  
  
Kurama- ::comes out of a manhole down the street:: "NEVER!!!"  
  
Jynsu- "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOU!"  
  
Gang- not at Hiei's  
  
Kuwabara- "I'm so damn shittin' bored!"  
  
Yukina- "There'll be no cursing in my damn house, asshole."  
  
Kuwabara- o.O  
  
Yukina- "Tch..."  
  
Kurama and Jynsu  
  
Kurama- ::running through Hiei's upstairs because he hopped through a window::  
  
Jynsu- "I am not going in there." ::waits outside::  
  
Kurama- ::jumps through a window:: "She'll never catch me." ::sees Jynsu on the sidewalk:: "SHIT!"  
  
Jynsu- ::catches him in the air:: DIE!" ::kicks his ass::  
  
After Kurama had been bruatally assaulted by his wife, Jynsu put the rosary beads around his neck, and smiled evilly.  
  
Jynsu- "Suffa, beoch!" ::walks away::  
  
Kurama-   
  
Jynsu- ::goes back and picks him up to take him home::  
  
Gang  
  
Kayko- "So what can we do?"  
  
Hiei- ::walks up:: "Boo."  
  
Everyone- ::jumps::  
  
Hiei- ::smirk:: "Hn."  
  
Psyche- "Don't do that Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Sakyo- "Anyone see Kurama lately?"  
  
Shizuru- "Nope."  
  
Hiei- "Jynsu probably caught him by now."  
  
All- ::nod::  
  
Kurama's  
  
Kurama- ::wakes up and sees the beads:: "What the hell is this?"  
  
Jynsu- "Rosary beads."  
  
Kurama- "Say wuh?" 'O.O'  
  
Jynsu- "I have to say a particular word and you'll hit the floor pretty damn hard."  
  
Kurama- "Tch..."  
  
Jynsu- "Fox."  
  
Kurama- ::fwoom!:: "Pain... much pain.." ::twitch, twitch::  
  
Jynsu- "I win, one ta nothin'!"  
  
Kurama- ::gets up:: "I hate you!"  
  
Jynsu- "No you don't."  
  
Kurama- "Yeah, you're right, but I'm not talking to you anymore today!"  
  
Jynsu- "Tch... fine!"  
  
Kurama- ::tries to take off the rosary beads but is shocked:: "GAH!"  
  
Jynsu- ::stops and turns around:: "It's futile..." ::walks away::  
  
Kurama- "Bitch." ::limps to Hiei's::  
  
Jynsu- "Men."  
  
(A/N: When I saw fwoom, it means they just went face first into the ground because of the powerful necklaces. The person that  
  
put it on you is the only one that can take it off It's also commanded by only one choice word from the person who put it on.   
  
So they're pretty much screwed. Kinda like Inuyasha...)  
  
Hiei's  
  
Since Jynsu came over to Hiei's before Kurama got there, she left a rosary necklace out when Psyche wanted to show her something.  
  
Psyei saw the necklace and went over to it. She picked it up and went to Hiei who was sleeping on the couch. She put it on  
  
around her dad's neck when he stirred.  
  
Hiei- ::sleepily:: "What are you doing Psyei?"  
  
Psyei- "DADDY!"   
  
Hiei- ::fwoom!:: "What did I do to deserve this!?" ::twitch, twitch::  
  
Psyei- "Wuh, are you ok, father?"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah..." ::gets up::  
  
Psyei- "That's wonderful daddy!"  
  
Hiei- ::fwoom!:: "Ugh..." ::twitch, twitch::  
  
Psyei- "Sorry."  
  
Door- ::knocks::  
  
Hiei- ::gets up:: "I got it." ::limps to the door and answers it::  
  
Kurama- ::notices Hiei's rosary beads:: "Jynsu stopped by, I see."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah."  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu got me with 'fox'."  
  
Hiei- "My daughter got me with 'daddy'."  
  
Kurama- "Ouch..."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah. Come on in."  
  
Kurama- "Feeling ok with that?"  
  
Hiei- "For the time being." ::tries to take it off but is shocked:: "GAH!!"  
  
Kurama- "Yeah, we're screwed."  
  
Hiei- ::nod::  
  
(A/N: I'm tired of typing this story today. How did you all like it? Off to work on my other stroy!! R&R, danke!) 


	19. Chapter 19 Rosary Beads

(A/N: WOOT WOOT!! CHAPTER uh.... what number? Yes, 19, yes of course... eheheheheheheh... Anyways, I hope you all like it. R&R!!)  
  
Chapter 19 Rosary Beads  
  
While Kurama and Hiei were hiding from Jynsu and Psyei, they were planning an attack...  
  
Kurama- ::whispering:: "We have to get Yusuke and Kuwabara rosary beads."  
  
Hiei- "Yes, I will command the baka, you have the detective."  
  
Kurama- "Alright. Jynsu has some more at our house. Her sister, Naku, has been keeping her stocked."  
  
Hiei- "To your house then?"  
  
Kurama- "Of course."  
  
Both- ::run off::  
  
While both if them were running to Jynsu's, Jynsu was at Yusuke's with all the girls.  
  
Yusuke's  
  
Yusuke- "Well, since you are all here, I'm going out with Kuwabara."  
  
Jynsu- "So, you are now dating Kuwabara?"  
  
Yusuke- "Tch..." ::walks away::  
  
Jynsu- ::disgusted:: "Jerk off."  
  
Kayko- "Ok girls, what can we do?"  
  
Botan- "Get the boys and play a game."  
  
Jynsu- ::all excited like but then goes all serious:: "No."  
  
Botan- T.T  
  
Yukina- "Well, we could always have tea and just chat."  
  
All- "Ok."  
  
Kurama and Hiei  
  
Hiei- "Where are the damn rosary beads!?"  
  
Kurama- "Shh, upstairs in the bedroom. I'm not sure if Jynsu's taking a nap, so be quiet."  
  
Hiei- "She's lazy."  
  
Kurama- "Hiei, you slept longer than her, so just shut up."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Upstairs  
  
Kurama- "She isn't here. Let's go in." ::opens the bedroom door::  
  
Hiei- "I'm not going in there."  
  
Kurama- "Why?"  
  
Hiei- "God only knows what happened in there."  
  
Kurama- "Then wait outside, wuss."  
  
Hiei- "With pleasure."  
  
Kurama- ::inside the bedroom:: "GAH! Damn her and her weird plants!!"  
  
Hiei- 'O.O'  
  
Kurama- ::walks out:: "Found them."  
  
Hiei- "Let's go."  
  
Outside   
  
Hiei- "I betcha those losers are at the arcade."  
  
Kurama- "Then I'd lose a bet."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Arcade  
  
Yusuke- "Eat my dust, ass!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Never jerk off!!"  
  
Kurama- ::at the door of the arcade:: "Let's go Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "No, I am not going in there."  
  
Kurama- "Why?"  
  
Hiei- "Too annoying."  
  
Kurama- ::drags him in any way:: "You have to put Kuwabara's on for it to work."  
  
Hiei- "Tch, fine." ::sees Kuwabara:: "Gimme the necklace."  
  
Kurama- ::hands him the necklace:: "Be swift."  
  
Hiei- ::disappears then reappears:: "Hn... baka."  
  
Kuwabara- ::fwoom!:: "Pain.." ::twitch::  
  
Hiei- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" :points and laughs::  
  
Yusuke- "What the hell?"  
  
Kurama- ::puts the other necklace on Yusuke:: "Detective."  
  
Yusuke- ::fwoom:: "Ow...." ::twitch, twitch::  
  
Kurama- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ::also pointing and laughing::  
  
Hiei and Kurama- "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" ::walk out of the arcade::  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- ::follow::  
  
Girls  
  
Kayko- "Oh my god, did you see what Kurama was wearing yesterday?"  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah, ahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
All- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Botan: "Hiei wearing purple... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Psyche- "Yeah, I know.. AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
All- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Shizuru- "And Koenma got a new binkie.... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Yukina- "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Botan- ::falls over:: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Jynsu- "Sakyo's shirt was priceless yesterday... bwahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
All- "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Genkai- "Yusuke and Kuwabara's pants... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
All- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!"  
  
Guys- ::walk in::  
  
Kurama- "What.. the hell... is going on in here?"  
  
Jynsu- ::red from laughing so hard:: "N-N-Nothing... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"  
  
Kurama- -.-'  
  
Hiei- "Let's just go before we get sucked into their trap."  
  
All- "Agreed." ::leave::  
  
Girls- ::laughing harder::  
  
Guys- walking down the street  
  
Kurama- "Detective."  
  
Yusuke- ::fwoom!:: "Ouch..." ::twitch::  
  
Hiei- "Baka."  
  
Kuwabara- ::fwoom:: "Ow..." ::twitch::  
  
Yusuke- ::tries to take it off:: "OW! It shocked me!!"  
  
Kuwabara- ::does the same:: "OW!!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- "It's not funny!!" O  
  
Hiei and Kurama- ::laughing harder::  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- ::go to attack::  
  
Hiei and Kurama- ::use rosary powers:: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! WE WIN, ONE TO NOTHIN'!!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- x.X  
  
Sakyo and Koenma- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Yusuke- "You guys suck."  
  
Guys except Kuwabara- "Thanks!"  
  
Kurama- ::calms down:: "Let's go... to the carnival!!"  
  
Hiei- "OK!!"  
  
All- "AWESOME!!!"  
  
Carnival  
  
Kuwabara- "Where to first?"  
  
Hiei- "Uh?"  
  
Kurama- "Bungee jumping!!"  
  
Hiei- "What's that?"  
  
Kurama- ::points to the bungee stand in the air:: "That."  
  
Hiei- O.O "AWESOME!!!"  
  
Sakyo- "Kurama, are you crazy?"  
  
Kurama- "Possibly... LET'S GO!!!"  
  
Hiei- "ALL FOR IT!!!"  
  
Both- ::run off::  
  
Yusuke- "Let's go to make sure they don't hurt themselves."  
  
All- "Agreed."  
  
Girls  
  
Jynsu- "I'll be right back, going to check on the kids."  
  
All- "Ok."  
  
Jynsu- ::leaves::  
  
Botan- "So, what do you think the guys are doing?"  
  
Psyche- "I think they're at the carnival."  
  
Kayko- "Most likely."  
  
Shizuru- "You don't think they'll cause mayhem do ya?"  
  
Genkai- "Knowing Kurama and Hiei, of course."  
  
Jynus- ::walks in:: "Why Kurama and Hiei?"  
  
Genkai- "They seem to have too much fun at carnivals."  
  
Kayko- "Are the kids alright?"  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah."  
  
Yukina- "What can we do?"  
  
Kayko- "Band. Let's start a band."  
  
Jynsu- "What instruments can you all play?"  
  
Botan- "Guitar."  
  
Psyche- "Bass."  
  
Kayko- "I could sing."  
  
Yukina- "I can play drums..."  
  
Jynsu- "And I can play the guitar too. What about you two?"  
  
Shizuru and Genkai- "No thank you."  
  
Jynsu- "So let's get our instruments and meet at the guys practice area."  
  
Kayko- "OK!!"  
  
Yukina- "But what about you and being in the guy's band, Jynsu?"  
  
Jynsu- "Who cares right now. It's not like we'll tour like them."  
  
Yukina- "Oh, ok."  
  
Botan- "So we're a garage band?"  
  
Jynsu- "I guess."  
  
Botan- "OK!"  
  
Carnival  
  
Yusuke- "Are you sure you wanna do this you guys?"  
  
Kurama- "Yup."  
  
Hiei- "I think it'll be fun."  
  
Guy- "You two ready?"  
  
Both- "Yup."  
  
Guy- "Go ahead."  
  
Both- ::jump:: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Hiei- 'Woah, this is so, wierd....'  
  
Kurama- "FASTER!!!"  
  
After the bungee jump  
  
Koenma- "Where now?"  
  
Kurama- "ROLLA COASTA!!!"  
  
Hiei- "What's that?"  
  
Kurama- ::points to the roller coaster:: "That loopty-loop ride..."  
  
Hiei- "AWESOME!!!"  
  
Kurama- "Lets' get in line!!!"  
  
Roller Coaster  
  
Hiei- "What do you mean I can't go on?"  
  
Guy- "You're too short."  
  
Hiei- "Here's my ID, I'm over 20, lemme on!!" ::shows ID::  
  
Guy- "Tch, fine."  
  
Hiei- "DAMN STRAIGHT!!"  
  
Kurama- "You all coming?"  
  
All- "Ehehehehehehe, sure..."  
  
Girls  
  
(A/N: You all know November Rain by Guns and Roses, don't ya? I don't own it..."  
  
Jynsu- "So we all know November Rain, Patience, and Sweet Child O'Mine?"  
  
All- "Yup."  
  
Jynsu- "Cool."  
  
Kayko- "November Rain first!!"  
  
JYnsu- "All agree?"  
  
All- ::nod::  
  
Jynsu- "Ok... Wait, we neeed a pianist and stuff."  
  
Genkai- "Gotcha covered."  
  
Shizuru- "Me too."  
  
Genkai- ::starts to play::  
  
Shizuru- ::plays::  
  
Yukina- ::joins::  
  
Jynsu- ::plays the flute::  
  
Kayko- ::starts to sing::  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I can see a love restrained  
  
But darlin' when I hold you  
  
Don't you know I feel the same, (oh yeah)  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
And we both know hearts can change  
  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
Been through this such a long long time  
  
Just tryin' to kill the pain, (oh Yeah)  
  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
  
And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
  
Walking away  
  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
  
I could rest my head  
  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
  
All mine  
  
So if you want to love me  
  
then darlin' don't refrain  
  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
Do you need some time...on your own  
  
Do you need some time...all alone, (ooooo)  
  
Everybody needs some time...on their own, (ooooo)  
  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you, (Oooohh)  
  
Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone, (oooo)  
  
Everybody needs some time...on their own, (ooooo)  
  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
And when your fears subside  
  
And shadows still remain, (Oh Yeah)  
  
I know that you can love me  
  
When there's no one left to blame  
  
So never mind the darkness  
  
We still can find a way  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
Even cold November rain  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
  
Everybody needs somebody  
  
You're not the only one  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
  
Everybody needs somebody  
  
You're not the only one  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
  
Everybody needs somebody  
  
You're not the only one  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
  
Everybody needs somebody  
  
Kayko- "That was fun!"   
  
All- "AGREED!!"  
  
Guys  
  
Kurama- "I think I have whiplash... COOL!!"  
  
Hiei- "AWESOME!!" ::falls over::  
  
(A/N: Cool, I'm done the chapter. Like it, R&R and tell me whatcha think. Thanks!) 


	20. Chapter 20 The Carnival

(A/N: Hi! Sorry I took so long, I was pre-occupied... Here's chapter 20! WOOT WOOT!)  
  
Chapter 20 The Carnival  
  
Carnival  
  
Kurama- "Ehehehehehehehe... whiplash is fun..." ::sugar high::  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, I agree..." ::also a sugar high::  
  
Yusuke- "No more cotton candy for you two."  
  
Kurama- "Shut the hell up!"  
  
Yusuke- O.O  
  
Hiei- "Jerk off..."  
  
Yusuke- 'O.O'  
  
Kuwabara- "You got served, sucka!"  
  
Yusuke- "Shut up Kuwabara!"  
  
Koenma- "Sore spot Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke- "SHUT UP!"  
  
Sakyo- "Yup, a sore spot..."  
  
All besides Kurama and Yusuke- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Kurama- zzz-.-zzz  
  
Yusuke- "I'll kill you all!"  
  
Kurama- ::falls over::  
  
Everybody else- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Yusuke- "SHUT IT!"  
  
Kurama- ::starts to sing Patience while sleeping:: (Don't own Patience, Guns and Roses does...)  
  
All besides Kurama and Yusuke- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Yusuke- "THAT IS IT! SHOTGUN!!"  
  
All- ::dodge::  
  
Kurama- ::sleeping in the midst of the smoking ground::  
  
Yusuke- "DAMN IT! I MISSED!!!"  
  
Hiei- "Your aim is as pathetic as your hair gel!"  
  
Yusuke- "SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Kurama- ::drooling a little::  
  
Sakyo- "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, he's angwy! I'm scawed!"  
  
Koenma- "Yeah, wittle Yusuke is a wittle mad, huh Sakyo?"  
  
Sakyo- "Of course..."  
  
Hiei- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kurama- ::saying naughty things while fidgeting::  
  
All- ::stare at Kurama:: 'O.O'  
  
Kurama- ::wakes up and stares back:: "What?"  
  
Yusuke- "You were just talking in your sleep..."  
  
Kurama- O.O "Did I say anything of importance?"  
  
Hiei- ::whispers to Kurama what he said::  
  
Kurama- "Is that all? You guys say way dirtier stuff than me."  
  
All- ::stare:: "We do?"  
  
Kurama- "Well, hell yeah. Hiei is the worst."  
  
Hiei- "I am?"  
  
Kurama- "Sure are..."  
  
Girls  
  
Jynsu- "Talking about the guys is fun..."  
  
Botan- "Let's play a little game of truth."  
  
Kayko- "Ok, you be MC."  
  
Botan- "First question, who do you think is the hottest guy, not from our group of friends?"   
  
Jynsu- "Bakura."  
  
Kayko- "Hyoga."  
  
Genkai- "Inuyasha."  
  
Shizuru- "Sesshomaru."  
  
Psyche- "Vegeta."  
  
Yukina- "Shun."  
  
Botan- "I think it is Kenshin..."  
  
All- ::stare::  
  
Botan- "Ehem."  
  
All- ::stop::  
  
Botan- "Question 2, now hottest from our group, not your husbands either."  
  
Jynsu- "Hiei."  
  
Psyche- "Kurama."  
  
Yukina- "Yusuke."  
  
Shizuru- "Kurama."  
  
Genkai- "Hiei."  
  
Kayko- "Hiei."  
  
Botan- "Kurama."  
  
Jynsu- "Interesting results..."  
  
Kayko- "Agreed."  
  
Guys  
  
Yusuke- "Uh, Kuwabara, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kuwabara- ::playing with a furby::  
  
Kurama- "I'd laugh if it bit him..."  
  
Hiei- "I bet you $10 he'll get bit within the next 10 minutes."  
  
Kurama- "Ok."  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Kuwabara- "OW! IT BIT ME!"  
  
Kurama- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Hiei- "Damn."  
  
Kurama- "Pay up sucka!"  
  
Hiei- ::pays him:: "You suck."  
  
Kurama- "I know."  
  
Kuwabara- ::shaking the furby upside down::  
  
Sakyo- "Hey, be nice to the furby."  
  
All besides Kuwabara and Sakyo- ::stare:: 'O.O'  
  
Sakyo- "What?"  
  
Kurama- "Oh, nothing..."  
  
Sakyo- "Hmph."  
  
Kurama- "Let's do something..."  
  
Koenma- "Like what?"  
  
Kurama- "Hmmm.... I know!"  
  
All besides Kuwabara- "WHAT!?"  
  
Kurama- "GRAVITRON!!!"  
  
Hiei- "What the hell is that!?"  
  
Kurama- ::points to spinning UFO on the ground:: "That, my friend, is the Gravitron."  
  
Hiei- "Awesome!"  
  
Yusuke- "LET'S GET TICKETS!"  
  
Kuwabara- ::still playing with the furby::  
  
Kurama- ::walking away:: "Koenma, never ever, give Kuwabara a furby again, or I'll be forced to hurt you."  
  
Koenma- "Believe me, I won't."  
  
Kurama- "Good."  
  
Girls  
  
Botan- "Final question, what's the first guy you ever made out with and for how long!?"  
  
Jynsu- "Bakura, and about 2 minutes, on a dare, and I'm not proud of it." 'Though, he is a very good kisser, and can go for a while...'  
  
Kayko- "Yusuke, 6 minutes."  
  
All- ::stare:: "Yeah, Yusuke, right..."  
  
Kayko- "Tch."  
  
Shizuru- "Sakyo, 5 minutes."  
  
Genkai- "Toguro, 4 1/2 minutes."  
  
Psyche- "Vegeta, 5 minutes."  
  
Yukina- "Touya, 6 1/2 minutes."  
  
All- "TOUYA!?"  
  
Jynsu- "DARK TOURNAMENT'S TOUYA!?"  
  
Yukina- "Yes, so?"  
  
Jynsu- "Nothing..."  
  
Botan- "My answer's Kenshin and for 7 minutes."  
  
Kayko- "KENSHIN LOVER!!!"  
  
Botan- "Kenshin's cute, and Kaoru nearly killed me when she walked in on us."  
  
Jynsu- "If I was Kaoru, I would have kicked your ass too."  
  
Botan- "Gee, thanks..."  
  
Guys- in line for the Gravitron  
  
Hiei- "Can we cut?"  
  
Kurama- "No, someone would see us, but let's do it anyway."  
  
Yusuke- "You guys are bold."  
  
Kurama and Hiei- ::cut::  
  
The rest- ::follow::  
  
Guy- "Tickets please."  
  
Kurama- ::hands all the tickets to him:: "Here, for me and my friends."  
  
Guy- "Ok, but the one in black is too short."  
  
Hiei- "WHAT!? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS PUNK!"  
  
Guy- "Sorry guy."  
  
Hiei- ::whips out his ID:: "I'm over twenty, LET ME THE F...."  
  
Kurama- ::grabs him and his mouth:: "Will you let him on?"  
  
Guy- "Psh, fine."  
  
Hiei- ::bites Kurama:: "Damn straight."  
  
Kurama- "OW! BASTARD!" ::chucks Hiei into the Gravitron::  
  
Hiei- "OW! WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE'S THE LIGHTS?!" ::falls over with a loud thud::  
  
Kurama- "Come on guys."  
  
Hiei- "Ok, what do we do?"  
  
Kurama- "Stand against the wall, and don't move."  
  
Hiei- ::goes to the wall next to Kurama:: "Well, this is stupid."  
  
Kurama- "It's better when the ride starts."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Hiei- "WHAT THE HELL?! AHG, KURAMA I'M SLIDING UP!!!!"  
  
Kurama- "You're supposed to!"  
  
Hiei- "SCREW THIS SHIT! I WANT OFF!"  
  
Kurama- "Too late!"  
  
Koenma- "I'm gonna hurl!"  
  
Sakyo- "THIS SUCKS!!"  
  
Yusuke- "FASTER, FASTER!"  
  
Random kid- "SHUT UP OVER THERE!"  
  
Kurama- "BITE ME ASSHOLE!!"  
  
Hiei- "I'm GOING TO KEEEEEEEL YOU KURAMA!"  
  
Kurama- :)  
  
Girls  
  
Jynsu- "Well, that game was fun."  
  
Kayko- "Now what?"  
  
Jynsu- "You can decide, I'm going to the carnival."  
  
Shizuru- "Let's just all go. Genkai?"  
  
Genkai- "Why not?"  
  
Carnival  
  
Jynsu- "Let's find the guys." ::sees the Gravitron:: "GRAVITRON!"  
  
Kayko- "Uh...?"  
  
All- ::run over::  
  
Gravitron:: stops::  
  
Guys- ::tumble out::  
  
Jynsu- "Well, that was fun."  
  
Toko- "Well, Uncle Koenma looks green."  
  
KOenma- "Hi guys, bye guys." ::runs off::  
  
Kurama- "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!"  
  
Hiei- "I'm never doing that again."  
  
Jynsu- "Sunshine, you wanna ride with me?"  
  
Hiei (sunshine)- "OK!"  
  
Kurama- "I'm coming too!"  
  
Jynsu- "LET US GET IN LINE!!"  
  
(A/N: Well, that was fun. Sorry for the long delay, but R&R all the same.) 


	21. Chapter 21 Swimming

(A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter 21.)  
  
Chapter 21 Swimming  
  
After they had all finished at the carnival, they decided to go swimming at Yusuke's.  
  
Kurama- "Alright, we need to get changed."  
  
Hiei- "YAH!! SWIMMING!!" :)  
  
Jynsu- "Pay no mind to him."  
  
All- ::nod::  
  
Yusuke- "Well, we'll see you all a little later?"  
  
Shizuru- "After we get changed."  
  
Kayko- "Ok, see you soon."  
  
All- ::leave::  
  
Yusuke- "Well, I'll go get changed."  
  
Kayko- "I'll get Kayske changed, and then I'll get changed."  
  
Yusuke- "Ok."  
  
Half hour later  
  
Hiei- "Ok, where is everybody? ::inside Yusuke's house::  
  
Psyche- "Out back, knucklehead."  
  
Hiei- "Ok. Come on Psyei."  
  
Psyei- "Ok."  
  
Outside  
  
Yusuke- "Do you think Hiei and Psyche got lost?"  
  
Kurama- "No, they're in your house."  
  
Yusuke- "Really?"  
  
Hiei- "WERE in your house."  
  
Yusuke- "AGH!"  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Yusuke- "Nice trunks Hiei."  
  
Hiei- ::looks at his black trunks with a dragon wrapped around them:: "Don't you know it."  
  
Kurama- "Hm."  
  
Yusuke- "Don't you zone out or I'll chuck you in the pool."  
  
Kurama- "I wasn't." 'Yeah, let's see you try it...'  
  
Yusuke- "Why are you wearing long pants and a long sleeved shirt? Don't have a bathing suit?"  
  
Kurama- "I do, but I'm not going in just yet."  
  
Yusuke- "Where's Jynsu?"  
  
Kurama- "With Yukina and Kayko over there."  
  
Yusuke- "Oh. She's also wearing clothes."  
  
Kurama- "Why would you want her to NOT wear clothes?"  
  
Yusuke- "That's not what I meant!"  
  
Kurama- "I know, take it easy." 'Pervert, I know what you were thinking.'  
  
Yusuke- "What kind of suit does she have?"  
  
Kurama- "Judging by it almost being twilight, she's wearing a one piece because she can't get tanned."  
  
Yusuke- "Oh." 'DAMN IT!'  
  
Kurama- "I'm going to find Hiei and chuck him in."  
  
Yusuke- "Ok."  
  
Pool  
  
Hiei- "Diving board..." :)  
  
Kurama- ::grabs him and chucks him in::  
  
Hiei- "You're coming with me!!" ::pulls him along::  
  
Kurama- "NOT THE HAIR!"  
  
::SPLASH!!!::  
  
Hiei- "Well, that was fun."  
  
Kurama- "Damn, I wasn't supposed to get these wet!"  
  
Hiei- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kurama- ::climbs out of the pool::  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, what's with your hair?"  
  
Kurama- "Oh, my hair doesn't really droop when wet. What's with yours?"  
  
Hiei- "I dunno, but I'm just lucky I was wearing my swim trunks, unlike you."  
  
Kurama- Hehheh, funny."  
  
Hiei- "Heh." ::climbs out of the pool::  
  
Jynsu- "You went in with your clothes on?"  
  
Kurama- "It was Hiei, but yes."  
  
Jynsu- "Oh well."  
  
Kurama- "I'm going to hang them on the fence."  
  
Koenma- "More power to you."  
  
Kurama- "Going in Koenma?"  
  
Koenma- "Maybe."  
  
Kids- "POOL!!!!"  
  
Jynsu- "MOVE!"  
  
Kids- ::jump in::  
  
Koenma- "THEY COULD HAVE KILLED US!!"  
  
Hiei- "Oh well."  
  
Kurama- :hanging clothes up::  
  
Kayko- ::to Kurama:: "What happened?"  
  
Kurama- "I chucked Hiei in, but he brought me along for the ride."  
  
Kayko- ::chuckling:: "Oh."  
  
Everybody was just sitting around for a little watching the kids. Kurama was a little pissed that he  
  
couldn't wear his clothes, but he got over it. He was wearing a plain pair of pink trunks, but with a   
  
rose whip looking things on the side, twirled around a pole. Jynsu was still fully clothed, but her   
  
bathing suit was a simple orange one piece with a rose in the center of her chest. Kayko was wearing  
  
a light purple bikini, and Botan was wearing a dark purple bikini. Hiei and his dragon trunks, and Psyche   
  
wearing a white one piece, with a dagger on the lower right side. Shizuru, Sakyo, and Genkai weren't going   
  
in, but just went to hang. Koenma was wearing tan trunks with JR on the bottom left. Yusuke was wearing a  
  
pair of green trunks with Kayko writting on the bottom right. Yukina was wearing a light blue one piece.  
  
Kuwabara was wearing a BLUE SPEEDO WITH YUKINA WRITTEN ON THE ASS?! AHH THE IMAGES!!! THE IMAGES!! No,   
  
just a regualr pair of blue trunks.  
  
Yusuke- "So, do you guys want to go in?"  
  
Kurama- "I will, if Jynsu goes in first."  
  
Jynsu- "What the... I just... NO!"  
  
Kurama- "Then I'm not going in."  
  
Jynsu- "::punches him in the head:: "Yes you are."  
  
Kurama- ::chucks her in the pool:: "Now I am." ::dives in::  
  
Jynsu- "JERK OFF!" ::walks out of the pool::  
  
Yusuke- "Man, he got you good."  
  
Jynsu- "Shut up." ::takes her clothes off and hangs them next to Kurama's::  
  
Hiei- "Hn, that sucks."  
  
Jynsu- ::with a towel around her:: "That's it, you're going in too."  
  
Hiei- "WHAT!?!?"  
  
Jynsu- ::chucks him in::  
  
Hiei- "Alright, I'll stay in here with the kids."  
  
Jynsu- "More power to ya Hiei."  
  
Psyche- "I wanna play!" ::jumps in::  
  
Jynsu- "Might as well." ::goes in::  
  
Kurama- "Alright, now it's a party!"  
  
Yusuke- "Ok, I'll join."  
  
Kayko- "Me too."  
  
Botan- "C'mon on Yukina."  
  
Yukina- "Ok, Kazuma?"  
  
Kuwabara- "Ok, sure baby."  
  
Konma- "BUNZAI!!!" ::jumps off the diving board::  
  
Toko- "WEEEEEEE!"  
  
Yusuke- "Chicken?"  
  
Kayko- "Ok, but Kurama and Jynsu can't play. Jynsu is too strong."  
  
Jynsu- "Alright with me. I can find something better to do.":: Looks at Kurama::  
  
Kurama- ::smiles::  
  
Kids- "Uncle Yusuke, can we play over on the jungle gym?"  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, but dry off first."  
  
Kids- "WEEE!"  
  
Shizuru and Sakyo- "We'll watch them."  
  
Kayko- ::on Yusuke's shoulders:: "Let the game begin."  
  
Psyche- ::on Hiei's Shoulders in the shallow end for obvious reasons:: "OK!"  
  
Yukina- "I wanna play!!"   
  
Kuwabara- "Ok." ::puts her on his shoulders::  
  
5 minutes later   
  
Psyche- "We win Hiei!"  
  
Hiei- "OOH YEAH BABY!!"  
  
Yusuke- ::notices Jynus and Kurama trying to kill eachother:: "Uh..."  
  
Hiei- "HOLY HELL!"  
  
Jynsu and Kurama  
  
Jynsu- ::dunks him under the water:: "Water taste's good, glub glub!"  
  
Kurama- ::comes up and chucks her over to the shallow end::  
  
Jynsu- "Hey!"  
  
Kurama- "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!'  
  
Jynsu- "FOX!!!!"  
  
Kurama- "SHIT!! ::fwoom::  
  
Jynsu- "I win!!" ::notices him on the bottom of the pool:: "Damn."  
  
Hiei- "Ow, that looks painful."  
  
Jynsu- ::dives to the bottom to help him::  
  
Yusuke- "Jeez."  
  
Kuwabara- "I know."  
  
Jynsu- ::comes up holding an unconcious Kurama:: "I'm gonna take him inside." ::dries them both::  
  
Hiei- "Yeah."  
  
Inside  
  
Jynsu- "Kurama. Yoohoo, Kurama. Wake up sexy."  
  
Kurama- ::stirs:: "Wuh? Where are we?"  
  
Jynsu- "Yusuke's."  
  
Kurama- "Oh. WHERE ARE MY ROSARY BEADS!!!"  
  
Jynsu- "I took them off. I don't like to control you."  
  
Kurama- "Oh. I think I swallowed some water."  
  
Jynsu- "You did."  
  
Kurama- "I thought so."  
  
Outside  
  
Hiei- "DIVE DIVE DIVE!!!" ::jumps::  
  
Psyche- "He does love the diving board."  
  
Hiei- ::does a belly flop::  
  
Yusuke- "OOOOH! DAMN!!"  
  
(A/N: Omg! Sorry for the delay, I was writing another story.) 


	22. Chapter 22 Truth or Dare, Hell style! pa...

(A/N: Well, I guess I'll update. Pity...)  
  
Chapter 22 Truth or Dare, Hell style! part 1  
  
After doing a very painful belly flop into the pool, the now red Hiei slowly climbed out of the pool. Psyche  
  
ran over to him and gave him a towel. He just walked past her and fell over onto the soft outer grass. Upon  
  
hearing strange noises from the house, he got up, took the towel, and went inside. Everyone was out there,   
  
except for our number one 'active' couple, Yusuke and Kayko. When Hiei and the others entered the home, they   
  
noticed Kurama and Jynsu with very scared looks on their faces. Everyone sat down and Hiei was the first to   
  
break the ice.  
  
Hiei- "How long?"  
  
Kurama- "For about 20 minutes, a half hour ago."  
  
Kuwabara- "Uh?"  
  
Kurama- "Between 20 and 30 minutes, asshole."  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, where the hell are your rosary beads?"  
  
Kurama- "Jynsu removed them."  
  
Hiei- "Lucky Bastard."  
  
Psyche- ::removes Hiei's:: "There you go."  
  
Hiei- ::gets up, drops the towel and dances:: "FREEDOM!!!!!"  
  
Jynsu- ::taking pictures:: "Kick some serious ass."  
  
Kurama- "Well, that's interesting."  
  
Hiei- ::starts to make out with Psyche::   
  
Kurama- "Ahem."  
  
Hiei- ::stops:: "Sorry."  
  
Psyche- 'I think I may attack him...'  
  
Kuwabara- "Wanna play a game?"  
  
Botan- "Sure."  
  
Yukina- "What game?"  
  
Sakyo- "GIN RUMMY!!"  
  
Shizuru- ::beats him with a spatula:: "No."  
  
Sakyo- x.X  
  
Kenshin- ::comes from closet:: "Truth or Dare." ::disappears into the closet::  
  
Kurama- 'O.O'  
  
Jynsu- o.O  
  
Hiei- -.-'  
  
Psyche- "OK!"  
  
Botan- "KENSHIN!!! HOTTIE!! COME BACK!!!"  
  
Koenma- ::beats Botan with her own oar::  
  
Kurama- ::recording it:: "AFV, here I come."  
  
Jynsu- ::giddy:: "We're to be rich assholes?!"  
  
Hiei- "Can I be one too?"  
  
Kurama- "Of course."  
  
Jynsu- ::hugs Hiei:: "OK SUNSHINE!!"  
  
Hiei- :D  
  
Psyche- ::smacking a frying pan against her hand:: "Hiei..."  
  
Hiei- "Sorry."  
  
Jynsu- "Tch." ::let's go::  
  
Kurama- O.O "Jynsu?"  
  
Jynsu- "What?"  
  
Kurama- "Nevermind."  
  
Kuwabara- "LET'S START ALREADY!!!"  
  
Botan- ::half dead:: "I wanna..." ::passes out::  
  
Koenma- "Well, you can't have it."  
  
Kurama- "Uh..."  
  
Yukina- "I wanna be MC!"  
  
Kenshin- ::comes from closet:: "I will be MC, that I will."  
  
All- ::shrug::  
  
Kenshin- "Oro?"  
  
Kurama- "FINE STUPID ASS!"  
  
Kenshin- "Ok, first question..."  
  
Jynsu- "Is?"  
  
Kenshin- "How do you play?"  
  
Hiei- ::beats him with a paper fan, shoves him back into the closet, and slams the door:: "That was fun."  
  
Kurama- "Well done Hiei."  
  
Hiei- ::sits down::  
  
Yukina- "I'M GONNA BE THE FCKING MC WHETHER I KILL YOU PEOPLE OR NOT!!!"  
  
Hiei- "Ok."  
  
Kurama and Jynsu- ::nod::  
  
Everyone else- O.O  
  
Kurama- ::notices noises agian:: "Let's not keep it quiet."  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah."  
  
Yukina- "Kurama, truth or dare?"  
  
Kurama- 'Damn it...' "Dare me."  
  
Yukina- "Big mistake..." )  
  
Kurama- -.-  
  
Yukina- "I dare you to not have 'fun' with Jynsu for 1 month."  
  
Kurama- 'O.O' ::squeaky voice:: "Consequences?"  
  
Yukina- "Kiss Kuwabara.... on the lips..."  
  
Kurama- ::glances at the stunned Jynsu and the sickened Kuwabara:: "I hate to do this, but I can't last that long."  
  
Kuwabara- "You're kidding!"  
  
Kurama- ::teary voice:: 'I'm not gonna cry...' "No, come here, Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara- "Oh, shit..."  
  
Jynsu- "My poor baby..." ::starts to cry but whips out a camera::  
  
Kurama- 'This sucks...' ::gulp::  
  
Kuwabara- 'Well, at least he's hot...'  
  
Kurama- ::hears his thoughts:: "Ok, Kuwabara, that's so wrong!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Oops..."  
  
Kurama- "Let's just get this over with..."  
  
Jynsu- 'No matter how much I want this on tape, I can't let this happen.' "Change it Yukina."  
  
Yukina- "BUT WHY!?!" ::teary eyed::  
  
Jynsu- "I can't have him do that."  
  
Hiei- "That is wrong..."  
  
Kuwabara- 'DAMN!!!'  
  
Kurama- "AHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT KUWABARA!!!" ::hides behind Jynsu::  
  
Jynsu- ::turns around and kisses his forehead:: "You're all mine babe."  
  
Kurama- :cheesy grin:: "I feel special."  
  
Kuwabara- "DAMN IT!!!"  
  
Yukina- "Fine!"  
  
Jynsu- "Good."  
  
Yukina- "Your new dare... BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIEI!!!!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama- "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?"  
  
Yukina- "Or no Jynsu."  
  
Hiei- "Do it man, I would."  
  
Kurama- "Uh, but Hiei... I can't damn it!!"  
  
Hiei- "Just do it and get it over with."  
  
Kurama- "Ok." ::takes him outside and kicks his ass::  
  
Jynsu- "My poor sunshine..."  
  
Kurama- "That hurt me more than it did him. ::carrying Hiei behind him while trying not to cry::  
  
Jynsu- ::heals Hiei and hugs Kurama:: "It's ok, I'm here for you."  
  
Kurama- ::sits in her lap and rocks back and forth::  
  
Jynsu- ::petting his hair:: "He'll be ok."  
  
Hiei- "Woah, I never knew he'd get such psychological damage from kicking my ass."  
  
Psyche- "Well, you are like family to him."  
  
Hiei- ::shrug:: "Let's continue."  
  
Kurama- ::out of Jynsu's lap and fine:: "Kuwabara, truth or dare?"  
  
Kuwabara- "TRUTH!!!"  
  
Hiei- "No need to yell SO FCKING LOUD ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
Yusuke- ::from upstairs:: "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Hiei- "BRING IT BITCH!"  
  
Kurama- ::hears noises:: "I guess Kayko had other plans."  
  
Hiei- "Tch."  
  
Kurama- "Ok, Kuwabara, did you ever make out with Yusuke?"  
  
Kuwabara- ::sweating really bad:: "Uh... no?"  
  
Jynsu- ::gets up:: "YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT MOTHER FUCKA!!!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Uh?"  
  
Kurama- 'Kick his ass Jynsu.'  
  
Jynsu- "I SAW YOU TWO!" /Kurama, I think I might./  
  
Kurama- /Go ahead./  
  
Kuwabara- "FINE!! I DID LAST SUMMER!!!"  
  
Jynsu- ::sits down::  
  
Yukina- ::edges away with a disgusted look on her face:: "Hiei, save me."  
  
Hiei- ::laughing his ass on the floor::  
  
Yukina- ::beats him with a fan:: "HEY ASSHOLE!!"  
  
Hiei- ::laughing harder::  
  
Psyche- ::laughing next to Hiei::  
  
Jynsu and Kurama- ::arm wrestling::  
  
All- ::stop::  
  
Kuwabara- "Geez, now it's my turn."  
  
Hiei- "You're a quick one."  
  
Kuwabara- "HIEI! TRUTH OR FRIGGIN DARE?!?"  
  
Hiei- "Don't FCKING YELL AT ME!! Hn, dare."  
  
Kuwabara- "Kick Kurama's ass!"  
  
Hiei- Ok."  
  
Kurama- "WHAT!? YOU CAN FCKING SAY THAT WITHOUT ANY REMORSE!?!?!"  
  
Hiei- "Yeah."  
  
Kurama- "Fine, but he never said I couldn't fight back."  
  
Hiei- 'Oh, shit.' "Bring it, you girl ass man!"  
  
Jynsu- "Oh, no you did not just go there!" ::lunges at Hiei::  
  
Kurama- ::grabs her:: "My fight."  
  
Jynsu- "Your mine afterward Jaganshi."  
  
Hiei- O.O  
  
(A/N: Madness is ensured later on... PEACE!!!) 


	23. Chapter 23 Truth or Dare, Hell Style! pa...

(A/N: YEAH!! Ok, I'm done. And this story is coming to a close soon.)  
  
Chapter 23 Truth or Dare, Hell Style! Part 2  
  
While Kurama and Hiei were killing eachother in the backyard, the kids were already picked up by Genkai  
  
and taken to her house. After the fight was over, both fighters out cold that is, they were dragged back   
  
into the house and healed. When they came to, they looked like they wanted to start again, when Jynsu   
  
sat between them. They scoffed and folded their arms and looked away from eachother. It was Hiei's turn   
  
to dare, so he looked for a new victim.  
  
Hiei- "Hn, alright, Jynsu. Truth or dare?"  
  
Jynsu- "Dare."  
  
Hiei- ) "Go upsatirs, knock and Yusuke and Kayko's door and then ask what they're doing."  
  
Jynsu- "Ok.." ::goes upstairs::  
  
Kurama- ::hears yelling, cursing, and someone running:: "Oh, great."  
  
Hiei- "I think that was a mistake."  
  
All- ::nod::  
  
Jynsu- ::falls down the stairs:: "No, I'm ok..." ::passes out::  
  
Yusuke- ::running down the stairs in boxers:: "JYNSU!!!!"  
  
Jynsu- ::wakes up and runs out the door::  
  
Kurama- ::beats Yusuke with a bat and throws him up to a red faced Kayko::  
  
Hiei- "Jynsu, it's safe."  
  
Jynsu- ::pokes her head around the door:: "Ok..."  
  
Yukina- "It's your turn now Jynsu, you scaredy cat."  
  
Jynsu- "SCREW YOU! TRUTH OR DARE YUKINA!?"  
  
Yukina- "Dare."  
  
Jynsu- "Fine. Freeze Hiei and chuck him in the pool."  
  
Yukina and Hiei- "WHAT!?!"  
  
Hiei- "You'd actually want her to do that to me?" ::teary eyed::  
  
JYnsu- "Of course not, but I have to make her suffer. I'll fish you out."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Yukina- "Ok.." ::goes outside with Hiei following::   
  
All- ::follow::  
  
Yukina- ::freezes Hiei and pushes him in::  
  
Jynsu- ::jumps in a fishes him out::  
  
Hiei- ::melts the ice:: "BRR!! Damn, that's cold."  
  
Kurama- "Well, do you want it to be hot?"  
  
Hiei- "Shut up Kurama. You know, now I'm pissed off."  
  
Kurama- "So? Deal with it."  
  
Hiei- "I don't have to, I could just kill you."  
  
Kurama- "Why don't you?"  
  
Hiei- "Kurama, you're my best friend, I can't."  
  
Kurama- ::teary eyed:: "You mean, you actually care?"  
  
Hiei- ::teary eyed as well:: "Of course man..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei- ::hug each other and cry uncontrollably::  
  
Jynsu- "Oh for Pete's sake."  
  
All- ::leave them there::  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Kurama and Hiei- ::walk in::  
  
Jynsu- "Done being babies?"  
  
Hiei- "Shut up, it was very emotional..."  
  
Kurama- "We had a serious break through."  
  
Hiei- "Indeed we did."  
  
Jynsu- "Sit down and shut up."  
  
Yukina- "MY TURN! Shizuru, truth or dare?"  
  
Shizuru- "Man, I thought you all forgot about me."  
  
Yukina- "Nope."  
  
Shizuru- "Dare."  
  
Yukina- "Kick Kurama in the nads."  
  
Kurama and Shizuru- "WHAT!?"  
  
Jynsu- "SLOW DOWN YOU BERSERKED KOORIME! I AM NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!"  
  
Yukina- "Fine, Shizuru, beat Sakyo with a pot."  
  
Sakyo- "I already got beat with a spatula, what more do you want!?"  
  
Yukina- "To see you be beaten with a pot."  
  
Sakyo- "You're evil."  
  
Yukina- "Oh well."  
  
Shizuru- ::beats Sakyo with a pot::  
  
Sakyo- x.X  
  
Shizuru- "Psyche, truth or dare?"  
  
Psyche- "Damn, I was hoping I could become invisible. Truth."  
  
Shizuru- "Do you think Kurama is hot? I know I do."  
  
Kurama- ::blush::  
  
Psyche- "Yes, in fact, I do."  
  
Hiei- "WHAT?"  
  
Jynsu- "Calm down, I think you're hot."  
  
Hiei- "Ok, fine, I guess we're even."  
  
Psyche- "Hiei, truth or dare?"  
  
Hiei- "Truth."  
  
Psyche- "When we had a really bad thunderstorm and you stayed over Kurama's,   
  
what did you say to him and what did you have?"  
  
Hiei- "Oh, that is so wrong..."  
  
Sakyo- "Screw truth or dare, we'll play Circle Of Truth... starting with Hiei's answer."  
  
Psyche- "So I can ask more question's corresponding with this?"  
  
Sakyo- "That is correct."  
  
Psyche- "Answer the question."  
  
Hiei- "Ok, when it was thundering, I had a really scary dream. I'm not telling what it was   
  
about, so don't ask. The thunder and stuff didn't bother me, but the dream did. I was staying   
  
down the hall from, Kurama and I went to his room. I told him I had a bad dream and asked if I   
  
could sleep with him."  
  
Psyche- "What did you have with you?"  
  
Hiei- ::gulp:: "A teddy bear."  
  
Psyche- "And what did Kurama do?"  
  
Hiei- "He looked at me with worry, and then nodded."  
  
Psyche- "So you slept with Kurama?"  
  
Hiei- "Yes, not in a sick way, and his bed is also huge."  
  
Jynsu- "Yeah, I know..." ::chuckle::  
  
Psyche- "And did he mind?"  
  
Kurama- "What are you implying?"  
  
Psyche- "Nothing."  
  
Hiei- "Not really, he did fall back to sleep shortly after."  
  
Psyche- "And did you?"  
  
Hiei- "Yes, I felt safer with Kurama there..."  
  
Kuwabara- "OHMIGOD!! YOU TWO ARE GAY LOVERS!!"  
  
Kurama- "We are not, now sit down and shut up."  
  
Psyche- "And in the morning, where was Kurama?"  
  
Hiei- "Same position."  
  
Psyche- "And where were you?"  
  
Hiei- "Curled up right next to him..."  
  
Kuwabara- "YOU TWO REALLY FCKING ARE!! HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Hiei- "WE ARE NOT! I HAPPEN TO MOVE ALOT WHEN SLEEPING!! I ROLLED OVER TO KURAMA, FOUND WARMTH,  
  
AND CURLED UP NEXT TO IT! I FORGOT I WAS EVEN SLEEPING WITH KURAMA!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Sure..."  
  
Kurama- "KUWABARA! WE ARE BOTH HAPPILY MARRIED AN HAVE CHILDREN! HIEI AND I ARE ONLY GOOD FRIENDS!!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Yeah, too good of friends."  
  
Kurama and Hiei- ::attack Kuwabara::  
  
Hiei- "Are you done, Psyche?"  
  
Psyche- "Ok, no further questioning."  
  
Hiei- "WHAT IS THIS?! A COURT CASE!?!"  
  
Psyche- "No, now you have to ask somebody something."  
  
Hiei- Ok...  
  
(A/N: Well, I guess I could say this was stupid.) 


	24. Chapter 24 Dangerous Truths

(A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. Here is chapter 24.)  
  
Chapter 24 Dangerous Truths  
  
After being questioned on previous occurrences with a certain red-haired fox, Hiei was ready to choose his next   
  
victim for Circle of Truth Sakyo so gladly changed Truth or Dare to. He eyed everyone intently, thinking--   
  
as to which is rare in this game-- of whom to call upon for a deadly secret store of information. And who better  
  
than to question the most mysterious of the entire group of them all? Looking at his victim stare aimlessly into  
  
space, his mind full, eyes vacant, quiet as usual. He was about to call his name, when the couple who's absence  
  
has been counted for such a long while, showed their faces at the stair's bottom step. They walked quietly over   
  
to the group, and sat on the couch next to his victim. Hiei smiled evilly, staring hard enough that it made him   
  
come from his current dream-like state, and stare back at him. Hiei pointed a finger at the red-haired man, and  
  
said his name aloud.  
  
Hiei- "Kurama."   
  
Kurama's lips became the slightest smirk possible, as he looked at Hiei. His eyebrow was raised ever so slightly,   
  
waiting for his question to come to him. He noticed the strange evil and playful gleam in his partners eyes, and   
  
his right eye gave a slight twitch from the strange look he had recieved.   
  
Hiei- "Kurama, my question to you..."  
  
Hiei was about to unleash his question when he was rudely interrupted by the new arrival of Yusuke Urameshi and   
  
his wife. Hiei looked at Yusuke with a look of hatred, but allowed him to continue anyway.  
  
Yusuke- "Ok, what are we playin'?"  
  
Jynsu- "Circle of Truth."  
  
Kayko- "What the hell is that?"  
  
Sakyo- "Kayko, the rules of the game are..."  
  
Shizuru- "We have to ask eachother questions about anything they want to know. They can ask as many questions,  
  
but they have to correspond with the original question."  
  
Kayko- "Cool."  
  
Yusuke- "Who's turn to ask who?"  
  
Hiei- "It's my turn and I was going to ask Kurama when you so rudely interrupted."  
  
Yusuke- "Ok, calm down three eyes."  
  
Hiei- "As I was saying... Kurama, my question to you..."  
  
The three eyed warrior was again interrupted, but this time it was the sound of someone outside in the water.   
  
They all walked outside to see what it was, when they noticed Genkai swimming in the pool. Yusuke just walked   
  
back in the house, followed by the others. They sat where they had been for the entire game, awaiting Kurama's   
  
question.  
  
Hiei- "Ok, before we continue...If I am interrupted again, I WILL hurt someone. Now, Kurama... I ask you the   
  
simple question of was Jynsu your first?"  
  
Hiei sat back down with a look of contentment on his face. He looked at the ashen Kurama and realized he just   
  
made the biggest mistake of his life. He had always wondered that, but that wasn't the question he wanted to   
  
ask aloud. He looked around to everyone's faces --mostly eager-- with the exception of a Jynsu, himself, and   
  
Kurama. Hiei spoke aloud, changing Kurama's question.  
  
Hiei- "Wait, that was stupid. Everyone knows that kitsune's mate for life. Let me change the question."  
  
Shizuru- "Yeah, that was stupid. Go ahead."  
  
The silent, pale faced Kurama looked up to see Hiei with forgiveness pleading in his eyes. Kurama gave a slight   
  
nod, and Hiei continued his thinking.  
  
Hiei- "Alright Kurama, I have the perfect question. Why is it you're the President of Bakura's fan club?"  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei with utter horror. How did he find out? He had no choice but to answer the question. He took   
  
a deep breath and looked at the people around him. He looked back a Hiei...and if looks could kill, Hiei would be   
  
on the floor in a puddle of blood. He slowly began to answer the question...  
  
Kurama- "Well, it was quite a long time ago when I met Bakura. In all truth we thought eachother to be girls. We  
  
started to hang out more often, but he strayed away from our friendship for Duel Monsters. I was quite crushed. I  
  
heard some of the girls talking about a Bakura fan club, like the one I STILL have. They saw me, and the nearly fell  
  
over. I said that I wanted to be the head of Bakura's fan club, and they agreed in a heart beat."  
  
Hiei- "Why did you WANT to be the head of the fan club?"  
  
Kurama- "Well, I'm not quite sure. I guess to show him we were still friends..."  
  
Hiei- "Then, why did you follow Bakura around with all of the girls?"  
  
Kurama- "Well, I guess for the thrill of the hunt. I found it fun, but hell, I think half of those girls were chasing   
  
me..."  
  
Hiei- "Ok, one last question... DID YOU EVER MAKE OUT WITH BAKURA!?"  
  
Kurama- "NO YOU BASTARD!"   
  
Hiei- "Ok, I'm done."  
  
Kurama- Alright, before I choose a victim, Hiei, how do you know all that? I thought you were too busy having fun   
  
with Shun."  
  
Hiei- "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND SHUN!?!"  
  
Kurama- "You're quite an easy person to follow, and Shun's green hair is impossible to miss."  
  
Hiei- "I happen to stalk you so I found about you and Bakura!"  
  
Kurama- "YOU SAY IT LIKE WE'RE GAY LOVERS!"  
  
Hiei- "YOU ARE!!!"  
  
Kurama- "WE ARE NOT!"  
  
Hiei- Sure... I'll just call him and ask him."  
  
Kurama- "WHAT!?"  
  
Hiei- "If you aren't let me call him."  
  
Kurama- "Fine."  
  
Hiei- "Yusuke, get me your phone."  
  
Yusuke- "Ok." ::gets the phone and gives it to Hiei::  
  
Hiei- "Thank you." ::calls Bakura:: "Hey Bakura, I have a question for you..."  
  
Bakura- ::other line:: Who is this?"  
  
Hiei- "It's Hiei, Suichi's friend."  
  
Bakura- "Ok, hello Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "Yeah, hi. Now, just a simple question about Suichi and you."  
  
Bakura- "Ok, go ahead."  
  
Hiei- "Are you two gay lovers?"  
  
Bakura- "Of course not, I'm with Shun."  
  
Hiei- "SHUN!? I'M WITH SHUN!"  
  
Bakura- "No, he left you for me. And I left Suichi for Shun. And I thought you and Suichi were together..."  
  
Hiei- "WHAT!?"  
  
Kurama- ::on another phone:: "BAKURA! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"  
  
Bakura- "WE STILL DO!"  
  
Kurama- "YOU BASTARD! What, was my sexy red hair too much for you!?"  
  
Bakura- "No, but I had an eye on Shun for a while..."  
  
Hiei- "SHUN WAS MINE!"  
  
Bakura- "Now he's mine."  
  
Shun- ::other line at Bakura's:: "I AM NOW BAKURA'S, HIEI!"  
  
Hiei- "Fine then! SUICHI IS MINE THEN!"  
  
Kurama- "What?" O.o  
  
Hiei- "YOU HEARD RIGHT MR. RYOU BAKURA!"  
  
Bakura- "What!? I want Suichi!"  
  
Shun- "Hey asshole, what about me?"  
  
Hiei- "TOO BAD BAKURA! SUICHI IS MINE!"  
  
Bakura- "I want Suichi! You can have Shun!"  
  
Hiei- "Fine."  
  
Shun- "Cool, I'm with Hiei again." ::hangs up::  
  
Bakura- "And I'm with Suichi." ::hangs up::  
  
Kurama- ::hangs up::  
  
Hiei- ::hangs up::  
  
Everybody else- 'O.O'  
  
Hiei- "What?"  
  
Kurama- "Long story."  
  
Shun and Bakura- ::bust through the door:: "SUICHI AND HIEI!!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei- "BAKURA AND SHUN!"  
  
Shun- ::hugs Hiei:: "I MISSED YOU!"  
  
Hiei- ::hugs back:: "ME TOO!"  
  
Bakura- ::hugs Kurama:: "My Suichi! How I have ached for you!"  
  
Kurama- ::hugs Bakura:: "Bakura! MY first!"  
  
Everyone else- 'o.O'  
  
Other guys- ::start laughing hysterically::  
  
Everyone else- O.O  
  
Kurama- ::falls over with Bakura and starts laughing harder::  
  
Jynsu- "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!"  
  
Kurama- ::still laughing::  
  
Bakura- ::gets off Kurama and helps him stand while still laughing::  
  
Jynsu- "WELL!?"  
  
Kurama- "Ok....this was....all just.....a....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" ::hides his face on Bakura's shoulder::  
  
Bakura- ::laughing harder::  
  
Hiei- ::laughing into Shun's shirt::  
  
Shun- ::laughing:: "Just.....a......trick...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Jynsu- "A trick!?"  
  
Bakura- ::still laughing:: Y-yes....we planned.....it out....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Hiei- ::laughing so hard it hurts:: "Planned.....it.....out....yesterday..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Jynsu- "So, you're all really NOT gay?"  
  
All 4- ::nod and fall onto the floor laughing::  
  
Jynsu- "And you rigged the conversation?"  
  
All- ::nod::  
  
Jynsu- "Holy hell!"  
  
(A/N: Well... no comment....) 


	25. Chapter 25 Stayin' Alive

(A/N: Boo.)  
  
Chapter 25 Stayin' Alive  
  
After the four men stopped their laughing, they plopped onto the loveseat adjacent to the couch. They were still  
  
chuckling a little when they stopped and looked at the group, awaiting their questioning.  
  
Jynsu- "Ok, you rigged the phone conversation. But, was the Bakura fan club true?"  
  
Kurama- "Yes."  
  
Jynsu- "Ok."  
  
Sakyo- ::comes running through the front door with costumes and what not:: "KARAOKE!"  
  
Bakura- "AWESOME!"  
  
Kayko- "Ok, you three long haired guys will go first."  
  
Shun- "Why us?"  
  
Shizuru- "Because you played a stupid trick."  
  
Hiei- "Hahahahaha."  
  
Kurama- "Shut up Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "Tch."  
  
Shun, Kurama, and Bakura all walked over to Sakyo and pulled a song from the hat. Actually only Shun did. He went   
  
completely ashen upon seeing the name AND what they have to wear with it. Kurama went competely white, and Bakura  
  
nearly passed out. They started rooting through the costume rack, and then they all took turns getting dressed.  
  
Kurama was the first to get changed. He came out wearing a tight white bell-bottom outfit, with a rose whip around   
  
each leg. They went up to his waist, and made a loop around his waist to make it look like a belt. His shirt was  
  
white as well, with rose whips on each arm, and then they made an X on his chest, and one on his back, but on his   
  
back, the rose whips stopped into roses that cross. He also wore shiny white platform shoes with thick black soles.  
  
His bell bottoms flew freely at his ankles and covered his shoes as he walked over to the couch to place his   
  
clothes down.  
  
Jynsu- ::eyeing Kurama up:: "Looking good sexy."  
  
Girls- ::nod vigirously::  
  
Shun was next up, and he went in with a light red outfit. He came back out wearing the same tight outfit as Kurama,   
  
except it was chains instead of rosewhips. Also he has the same shoes as Kurama, except light red. He too walked   
  
over to the couch and sat down next to the slightly red faced Kurama. He also got an applause from the girls.   
  
Bakura went into the bathroom and came out wearing an exact copy of his other two singing partners. His was light   
  
green, and instead of rose whips or chains, his was a band of what looked like DNA. It was a red and white twist,   
  
and did the same as the chains and whips did. It wasn't thick, but it was noticeable. His shoes were also shiny   
  
but light green. He then got up and walked over to his partners, and they got microphones from Sakyo. They took   
  
their places at the cleared out area, and the music began to play. They started to sing...beautifully.  
  
Shun:(taps his foot and bobs head up and down)  
  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm,  
  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
  
Bakura and Shun:(dancing in circles and clapping after they finish one)  
  
And now it's all right, thats okay,  
  
you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
All 3:(moves their torsos in a circle while shaking their fists next to their shoulders and tapping one heel)  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
  
and you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive,  
  
ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive.  
  
Oh, when you walk.  
  
Shun:(clapping while putting one foot down at a time)  
  
Well, now I get low and I get high,  
  
and if I can't get either, I really try.  
  
All 3:(slowly turning and doing circles with their hips while their arms are above their heads)  
  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes,  
  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
  
You know, it's all right, it's okay,  
  
I'll live to see another day.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
All 3:(moves their torsos in a cicle while shaking their fists next to their shoulders and tapping one heel)  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
  
and you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive,  
  
ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive.  
  
Oh, when you walk.  
  
Kurama and Bakura:(Swaying back and forth with their arms around eachothers shoulders)  
  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me,  
  
somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah.  
  
I'm stayin' alive.  
  
Shun:(taps one foot and bobs head up and down)  
  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm,  
  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
  
Kurama and Bakura:(dancing in circles and clapping after they finish one)  
  
And now it's all right, thats okay,  
  
you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
All 3:(moves their torsos in a circle while shaking their fists next to their shoulders and tapping one heel)  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
  
and you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive,  
  
ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive.  
  
Oh, when you walk.  
  
Bakura and Kurama:(swaying back and forth with their arms around eachothers shoulders)  
  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me,  
  
somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah.  
  
I'm stayin' alive.  
  
After they finish the song, they sit down next to Hiei, whose laughing on the loveseat, and are silenced and   
  
blushing. Jynsu, being the nice person she is, starts clapping like a mad woman. Everyone joins in,   
  
congratulating them on a wondeful performance, except Hiei.  
  
Yukina- "That was really good guys! And I love those costumes!"  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, you guys pulled that off with ease!"  
  
Jynsu- "HOT!"  
  
Kuwabara- "The song fit you guys."  
  
Hiei- "You guys were girly enough to do it!"  
  
Kurama- "That was uncalled for!"  
  
Bakura- "Yeah, I can't wait until you sing!"  
  
Shun- "Yeah, you little bastard."  
  
Hiei- "Hn, like I'll participate."  
  
Kurama- "Oh yes you will!"  
  
Psyche- "Yes Hiei, you will."  
  
Hiei- "Tch." ::goes to Sakyo and picks a song::  
  
Kurama- "Ha, victory!"  
  
Hiei- "Ok, I need I think 2 others."  
  
Sakyo- "No, one other."  
  
Hiei- "Ok, one other. Who should it be?"  
  
Kurama- "OOH OOH PICK ME!!!"  
  
Hiei- "Ok, Kurama."  
  
Kurama- "YES!"  
  
Sakyo- "Uh, Kuama, you don't have to get dressed again if you don't want to."  
  
Kurama- "Ok, have fun Hiei."  
  
Hiei- "Fine."  
  
Hiei then went to the bathroom to get changed into his outfit. Kurama ws just sitting on the couch, whistling,   
  
and bobbing up and down. Shun and Bakura decided to stay in their outfits as well. Hiei emerged from the   
  
bathroom, coming out in cargo pants, a light blue dress shirt, and a white tank top underneath. Kurama, who   
  
was whistling, started to whistle the 'oohlala' whistle. Hiei shot him a death glare and he fell off the back   
  
of the couch and onto the floor. Hiei, waiting on the stage for his hippie friend to regain composure, recieved a   
  
few thumbs up from the guy sections and he just scoffed and sat on the floor. Kurama, who started laughing hysterically,  
  
flipped back onto the couch, and ran to the waiting Hiei. He sat up and then the music started to play, and the lights  
  
dimmed. Hiei then began to sing with a wonderful voice.  
  
Hiei:  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
Kurama and Hiei:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
Hiei:  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
Hiei and Kurama:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
Hiei:  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Hiei:  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only the sense of completion  
  
Hiei and Kurama:  
  
And in your eyes  
  
Hiei:  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
Hiei and Kurama:  
  
I'm searching for  
  
Hiei:  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
Hiei and Kurama:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
Hiei:  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
Hiei and Kurama:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
Hiei:  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Hiei and Kurama:  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
Hiei and Kurama:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Then Hiei walked back off the stage, and into the bathroom to change. Kurama just sat down next to Shun and Bakura, a  
  
smile on his face.  
  
(A/N: Ahh!) 


	26. Chapter 26 Cat Fight!

(A/N: Ok, that last chapter sucked.... alot.)  
  
Chapter 26 Cat fight!  
  
After Hiei emerged from the bathroom, the songs continued for about another hour. Mostly consisting of disco and   
  
pop, the crew seemed pleased... except for Hiei. But, what were they going to do now?  
  
Kuwabara- "Ok, what can we do now?"  
  
Yukina- "Well, I have no idea."  
  
Yusuke- "DARE KURAMA AND HIEI TO MAKE OUT WITH SHUN AND BAKURA!"  
  
Kurama- "No!"  
  
Yusuke- "Damn."  
  
Shun- "What's left for us to do?"  
  
Bakura- "I haven't a clue, but let us see."  
  
Kurama- "We did Truth or Dare, Circle of Truth, Karaoke, and what would be left?"  
  
Jynsu- "Make out party, but still... There is nothing."  
  
Yusuke-"I'm ok for a make out party."  
  
Kayko- "No, Shun and Bakura would be left out and..."  
  
Jynsu- "AND, you two do enough of that already."  
  
Kayko- "Like you and Kurama don't make out alot."  
  
Jynsu- "I never said that."  
  
Kayko- "You two are ALWAYS at it. Don't deny it."  
  
Jynsu- "Be lucky I don't kill you."  
  
Kayko- "JUST TRY AND SAY YOU AND KURAMA AREN'T THE ACTIVE COUPLE!"  
  
Jynsu- "I WON'T DENY THAT WE HAVE FUN ALOT, BUT HELL! YOU AND YUSUKE ARE FAR WORSE! LOOK AT TONIGHT!"  
  
All the guys- ::chanting softly:: "Cat fight, cat fight."  
  
Kayko- "WE ALWAYS DO THAT!!"  
  
Jynsu- "You just proved my point."  
  
Kayko- "DAMN YOU!" ::tackles Jynsu out the door::  
  
Kurama- "Ooh, that looked painful."  
  
Everyone- ::goes outside to watch::  
  
They all go outside to see Kayko on top of Jynsu and slapping her in the face. Jynsu then kicked her off and   
  
Kayko hopped to her feet. Kayko then lunged again, this time get her mega power slap off. Kurama, noticing   
  
Jynsu was holding back because she didn't want to hurt Kayko, flinched at the site. Jynsu then hopped to her   
  
feet, and then picked Kayko up and threw her in the pool. Jynsu then dove in after her and swam over. Kayko   
  
grabbed Jynsu's hair and started to pull. Then they started to have a slapsies fight. They were scratching at   
  
eachother, the whole nine yards. They were bleeding and what not, and the whole gang of guys were cheering   
  
and whooping. Kayko then grabbed Jynsu, and dunked her underwater. Kurama was staring but he couldn't help   
  
but enjoy himself. Afterward, Jynsu came up gasping, but dunked Kayko, pulled her up, and threw her to the   
  
deep end. Kayko waved in surrender, while she was gasping and coughing. Jynsu went over and towed her to the   
  
side, only to have her head smashed against it, due to a false surrender. Blood started to pour from her gashed   
  
eyebrow and was about to kill her when she was hoisted up by Kurama's strong arms. Both girls were spitting   
  
and growling, but were yanked away by their husbands. Kurama sat her down on a chair and started to clean out   
  
her cuts. The whole left side of her face was bruised and bloody, due to Kayko's huge bitchslap. She just   
  
crossed her arms and let Kurama put the band-aid on top of her eyebrow. Kayko was also being treated by Yusuke   
  
and both were taken back to the house. This fight was a draw.  
  
Kurama- "Did you two learn from this?"  
  
Jynsu- "Tch, yeah. Never trust Kayko."  
  
Kayko- "What?! You want some of this bitch!?"  
  
Yusuke- "Knock it off guys!"  
  
Shun- "That was awesome."  
  
Bakura- "Oh yes, I agree, Shun."  
  
Sakyo- "Well, that was a run for our money."  
  
Kurama- "Now girls, I want you to apologize to eachother."  
  
Kayko- "Don't hold your breath he-she!"  
  
Jynsu- "YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY SEXY MAN!"  
  
Kurama- :)  
  
Kayko- "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
Yusuke- "GIRLS! SIT DOWN OR THINGS WILL GET UGLY!"  
  
Shun- "Yeah, Yusuke, yell. Make it better.   
  
Hiei- Are you referring to Kuwabara, because how much uglier can things get with him here?"  
  
Kuwabara- "Whatchu say ta me? C'mere."  
  
Hiei- "Hn, like you're worth it."  
  
Shizuru- "Sit down, shut up, and work this out or I'll beat all of your asses."  
  
All besides Sakyo and Shizuru- ::stare::  
  
Jynsu- "Fine. Kayko, I'm sorry."  
  
Kayko- "Tch, you should be."  
  
Jynsu- "Kurama..."  
  
Yusuke- "Kayko, be nice."  
  
Kayko- "Fine, I'm sorry."  
  
Bakura- "Wondeful!"  
  
Hiei- "That was stupid."  
  
Kurama- "Now, why'd you go and do that Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "Hn, I'm going swimming."  
  
Kurama- "Let's all go."  
  
Jynsu- "I'll go in after I get the water out of my nose."  
  
Kurama- "Alright love, I'll wait with you."  
  
Jynsu- "Thanks."  
  
Bakura- "Yes, Shun and I will too. Do you mind Jynsu?"  
  
Jynsu- "Not at all."  
  
So everyone filed outside to go into the pool. Shun and Bakura were already wearing their bathing suits under  
  
their clothes. Bakura wore a regular turquoise swimsuit, and Shun wore a dark green one. Jynsu got the water   
  
out of her nose, and they too joined in the fun. With the whole squad, except Sakyo and Shizuru, playing Marco   
  
Polo, the pool was the perfect size for all of them to fit. After Marco Polo, a grudge match of chicken with   
  
Kayko and Jynsu, a couple making out in the pool (they shall remained nameless unless you want to know), and   
  
a brutal water fight between Kurama and Hiei, they all went back inside.  
  
Jynsu- "So what started the water fight between you and Hiei, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama- "Friendly competition."  
  
Hiei- "And it looked like fun when you and Kayko did it."  
  
Shun- "Indeed it did."  
  
Bakura- "Yes, it was quite fun to watch. On both accounts."  
  
Sakyo- "Can't argue with that."  
  
Psyche- "True, but the girl's fight looked mighty painful."  
  
Jynsu- "You try getting hit by Kayko! I think she wacked me harder than she does Yusuke!"  
  
Kayko- "Ehehehehehehe, I kind of did slap you harder than Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke- "Holy cheese! Man, that must have hurt!"  
  
Jynsu- "I don't have this souvenir for nothing!" ::points to her cheek::  
  
Kurama- "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like for us to return home."  
  
Jynsu- "Indeed. Shun, Bakura, come on. We can drop you off."  
  
Shun and Bakura- "Thanks."  
  
After they left, everyone else headed out to Genkai's to get the kids. On the way back from dropping off   
  
Bakura and Shun, Kurama and Jynsu also picked up Yoshi and Toko. They all went home and went to sleep,   
  
glad that they were no longer out.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the lack of length in this chapter. Will be better. This story will end with 30 chapters.   
  
Just so you know.) 


	27. Chapter 27 Grandma's Bootcamp

(A/N: Holy cheese and crackers! Ok...)  
  
Chapter 27 Grandma's Bootcamp  
  
Fast forward 4 years  
  
Hiei was out merrily walking with his daughter at his side. Psyei, the daughter of one very proud fire demon. They were  
  
making their way over to the residence of one very good friend and partner. Upon arrival to the house, Hiei quickly noted   
  
that one flame kitsune was quite mad, as her power climbed through the roof. Hiei quickly by passed her, and he and his  
  
daughter made their way to the front door. Hiei knocked, and was greeted by a young boy at the age of 8. He had his fathers  
  
blood red hair, and his mothers dark green eyes. He smiled sweetly at his 'uncle' and even sweeter to Psyei. He nodded his   
  
head, and Psyei returned the gesture. The young boy moved aside, granting his new guests entrance. They took a seat on the   
  
sofa and waited for the famous silver kitsune to make his entrance. Kurama appeared at the bottom of the stairs and smiled   
  
at his guests. He walked to the couch, and greeted his long time friend.  
  
Kurama- "Hello Hiei. And good morning to you Psyei."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Psyei- "Hello uncle Kurama."  
  
Kurama- "What brings you here?"  
  
Hiei- "Social interaction."  
  
Kurama- "Oh. Yoshi, please go find your sister, and you all can play together. Just beware of your mother."  
  
Yoshi- "Ok. Come on Psyei."  
  
Hiei- "So, what's the matter with Jynsu?"  
  
Kurama- "Well, I believe she got another summons from her sisters. They seem to be in need again. She hates to go so much."  
  
Hiei- "Oh. But what seems to be the problem with them?"  
  
Kurama- "In all truth, I believe her sisters to be doing this just to annoy her."  
  
Hiei- "That sucks."  
  
Kurama- "Indeed."  
  
Hiei- "What do you want to do? Psyche will be over soon as well..."  
  
Kurama- "I'm not sure."  
  
Hiei- "How old are you?"  
  
Kurama- "26 in human years. Over 1000 in fox years. Why?"  
  
Hiei- "You still look like you're 15."  
  
Kurama- "I age well."  
  
Hiei- "True. Let's go torture somebody, or try and kill each other."  
  
Kurama- "Let's go for the second one."  
  
Hiei- "Alright."  
  
The two demons proceeded to make their way outside, completely ignoring Jynsu, and made their way into the surrounding  
  
forest. They each drew their weapons, and fell into their battle stances. Hiei lunged, his sword at the ready, and missed   
  
Kurama by mere centimeters. Kurama then lashed out with his whip, grazing Hiei's left shoulder. Hiei lunged again, this time   
  
connecting with Kurama's right knee. Kurama was about to lash out again, when Yusuke came bursting into the area.  
  
Yusuke- "Guys, we need to take all of our kids to Genkai's."  
  
Kurama- "Is this an emergency?"  
  
Yusuke- "Not really, but Genkai wants them all."  
  
Hiei- "Alright."  
  
Kurama- "Come back to the house to pick up our kids, and then we'll start over."  
  
Yusuke- "Yeah, ok."  
  
The three made their way back to Kurama's and picked up the kids. They made their way over to Genkai's, Psyche following  
  
behind. When they arrived at Genkai's, they saw that everybody was already there, kids and all. All the kids ran to meet  
  
one another, and the girls grouped and entered. Jynsu came up the mountain side, her face tranquil, energy calmed. She   
  
smiled at Kurama, and entered behind the girls. The guys shrugged, and entered Genkai's temple. The kids were sitting in a  
  
semi-circle around Genkai, as she waited for everybody. She spoke, her words strong and void of any emotion.  
  
Genkai- "Alright kiddies, it's time you all start your training. You are all ready, but until you have finished your   
  
training, your parents will still be in charge of spirit detective. Your parents will be assisting with your training, since   
  
they know your energies better than I could ever understand. When you turn 14, you can become full fledged Spirit   
  
Detectives. Now, for our first exercise, you must break as many of the thirty targets you can in under one minute. Prepare  
  
your weapons, and take your stances."  
  
The kids all stood up and fell into their battle stances. Yoshi and Toko pulled their rosewhips in one graceful movement.  
  
Yoshi was given his mother's fire power, but Toko was just as strong. Psyei pulled out a katana her father had given her,   
  
and it had a hand-carved dragon on the blade. It shown brightly in the light of the room, and she was proud to have her   
  
sword. Kayske's finger glowed with her spirit energy, as she was powering up for a spirit gun. Yukara's ice power,   
  
accompanied by a spirit sword, chilled the room, but didn't freeze it over. Their parents looked on proudly, as they   
  
awaited further instruction from Genkai.  
  
Genkai- "Alright. Kayske, you're up first. And go."  
  
Kayske took a dive forward, shooting through two targets at once. They kept moving back and forth, making it more difficult   
  
to hit them. She punched, kicked, and combined her spirit energy, and then her minute was up. She finished with 24 targets.  
  
She took a seat next to the other standing kids, and sighed in exasperation. Yukara was up next, and his spirit sword sliced  
  
through 4 at once. He continued a few more times with his sword, but the target's motion was throwing him off balance. He   
  
punched through one, and kept his balance as best he could. His minute was up, and he finished with 23. Psyei took her   
  
stance, and then lunged. With her mothers grace, and father's speed, she took out 28 of the targets. Toko took her place,   
  
and took out 6 with one swing of her rose whip. She finished hers with 27. Yoshi was up last, and using the accuracy his   
  
father had taught him, he finished with a grand total of 29. Genkai stepped infront of the kids, a small smile on her face.  
  
Genkai- "You will all be wonderful students. Now, I want you all to make your energy orbs."  
  
Kurama- "Genkai, may I instruct them?"  
  
Genkai- "Alright Kurama."  
  
Kurama- "Listen closely kids. You need to focus your energy into the smallest ball you can. Focus it on your palm, and try  
  
to concentrate. Now begin."  
  
Kurama made his energy orb, as did the rest of the adults. Psyei's ball was one of purple fire, gently floating an inch   
  
above her palm. Yoshi's was a fire ball, surrounded in small green leaves and vines. Toko's was a ball of leaves and vines,   
  
tangled into a solid ball, but glowed with an inner green light. Yukara's energy ball was quite a sight. With his ice powers  
  
glowing strongly, forming a solid outer shell, but yellow spirit energy resided inside. Kayske's energy ball was that of   
  
bright blue energy, flickering in her palm.  
  
Kurama- "Very good kids. Now take down your orbs."  
  
They did as told. They all disappeared, but Yoshi and Toko's disappeared and left seeds, which soon disappeared as well.  
  
Genkai was very pleased.  
  
Genkai- "Very well done. Now, I suggest you get rest and we'll continue later.  
  
The kids noddded, and went to their parent. They were all congratulated, and given their dinners.  
  
(A/N: Damnit, now I think I have to extend this to past thirty chapters.... damn!) 


	28. Chapter 28 Grandma's EVIL Bootcamp

(A/N: Well, this story is closing soon as well.)

**TOTAL VAGUENESS IN THIS CHAPTER! BARE WITH ME!**

**KITSUNEKIT**- You scare the hell out of me... Torture Larissa, torture the kids. Well, grandma normally would, if the kid's

parents weren't there. Think about that for a while. But, if you insist...

Chapter 28 Grandma's EVIL Bootcamp

After the dinner was served, the kids decided to spar. The parents, who were literally shunned by Genkai, decided it would

be the best to let them. Genkai called all of the adults into a seperate room.

Genkai- "Alright, you all should go home. These kids will be under my care and they will get what Yusuke got."

Yusuke- "Hang on Grandma. I don't think I want the kids sitting on bonfires and sleeping on nails."

Genkai- "You don't have a choice in the matter. They are now my students, and they will listen to all of my rules. Failure

to listen to me and stay here is not an option."

Kurama- "Genkai, you have more then just kids with regular spirit power that can be manipulated into the spirit wave. You

have kitsunes which need to be taken proper care of, you have..."

Genkai- "Cut the crap fox. I know they all need specific training. That's why you are all here right now. I need you to

write what I should do. I'll follow the best I can. The kids are too good to go soft on."

Psyche- "Well, that leaves no room for discussion."

Hiei- "I think Psyei could take it. I don't know what the problem is with mister king of thieves over there."

Kurama- "I don't like how you said that Hiei."

Hiei- "Want to make something of it?"

Kurama- "Fine. We'll 'demonstrate' for the children a real sparring match." ::gets up and goes outside::

Hiei- "Hn, this should be fun." ::follows Kurama::

Outside with the kids

Kurama- "Alright, who here wants to see me and Hiei spar?"

Kids- ::raise their hands::

Kurama- "Good. Let's go Hiei."

Genkai- "No. The both of you try and kill each other elsewhere. We have work to do."

Kurama- and Hiei- "Fine." ::walk off::

6 months later (Alright, I am not writing what they have to do. I just don't feel like it.)

Psyei- "Holy geez, Genkai is trying to kill us!"

Yoshi- "I know! It's pure torture. Sleep on nails, sleep with snakes, hover on a bonfire, the spike thing was easy though."

Yukara- "Yeah, that's about it!"

Kayske- "Yeah! Our parents should have done it. That old hag..."

Toko- "I for one think it's easy... pfft, yeah right!"

Genkai- "Alright kids, time for the final training."

Psyei- "Finally!"

Yoshi- "What is it master Genkai?"

Genkai- "You must defeat your parents. Until you can, you will still be under MY training. After you do, your moms and dads

will be in charge."

Toko- "I have to take out the king of thieves!? And an element fox!?"

Yoshi- "So do I!"

Psyei- "I can't take out the darkness flame dragon wielder!"

Genkai- "Try. They will go easy at first. First ones up, Jynsu and Toko."

Toko- "Oh, wonderful."

Jynsu- "I'll go easy. My whip won't have thorns, or fire."

Toko- "That's a little better."

Genkai- "Shut up and begin."

After everyone had fought their parents, the parents all came out victorious. The only one that nearly lost was Kuwabara,

only because Yukara nearly froze him to death and he was thawed by a very humored Jynsu. But the kids kept at it, and soon

the parents had to rely on their own skills instead of trying to teach their kids. They kept moving up the training, keeping

kids on their toes. Soon enough, the kids were getting better. The first to fall was Kuwabara, due to a spirit sword through

an arm, and a frozen leg. Many apologies followed after that attack. Yukara graduated first. The next child to graduate was

Psyei, then Toko, Kayske, and lastly Yoshi -after having alot of trouble defeating Kurama-. By the time they finally beat

their parents, they were 13, and they had only one year before they took over spirit detective. Some of the kids would have

to wait 1 or 2 years.

While training with everybody at Genkai's, the group received another mission. Jysnu's sisters have gone haywire, and Jynsu

blushed, knowing she was to blame -since she took over the lead for the element foxes-. The parents decided to take the kids. This would be great practice.

Some castle in demon world

When the gang arrived, chaos and destruction was highly visible. They entered into the main room and saw the 'evil' element

foxes. They were grinning like madwoman, scaring the hell out of the younger kids. Each of the tentai readied a weapon, but

the parents were targeted. The psychic fox Kuga, lifted them with her powers and sent them crashing through the walls and

down the hill. The kids were left. That sat trembling as Feng charged up a lightning attack. Psyei lifted her sword, but was stopped by Yoshi.

Yoshi- "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That would be used as a lightning rod and you'd be killed."

Psyei- "What are we going to do!? Yoshi!!"

Yoshi- "Take this grass sword. Now guys, charge the foxes. Just be careful."

Yukara- "Then I'll take on Naku, the ice fox."

After they 'strategized', they took their weapons and went after the element foxes. Most of them wanted to avenge their parents, so they fought with all they had.

Outside

Jynsu- "How do you think they're faring?"

Kurama- "I'm not sure. You did tell them to go easy, correct?"

Hiei- "She better have."

Jynsu-"I did, but my sisters are tough. It's not like our kids can ACTUALLY beat us."

Psyche- "I do feel remorse for lying to them though."

Jynsu- "I do too. But, they are ready."

Genkai- "Thanks to me and my plans."

Kuwabara- "Yeah, ok. Sure."

Inside

Inside the castle walls, the battle was heating up. The air was filled with electrical energy, giving the kids a nice hair style. Yukara was battling fiercely with Naku, but it seemed he had the upper hand. 6 full grown element foxes against 5 novices.. things weren't going too good. After what seemed like hours, which was only about one, the element foxes were defeated. The kids slumped against the wall, exhausted. The original tentai came bursting through the castle doors, not a scratch on them. The kids looked in utter bewilderment at their unscathed parents.

Jynsu- "My weak ass sisters, rise to your feet."

Feng- "You know, it isn't our fault."

Kuga- "Yeah, chill out."

Toshi- "Alright. I'm your leader, so how does that make me look?"

Kurama- "While they're arguing... Kids, come here."

Kids- ::walk over::

Genkai- "In light of recent events, you pass my training."

Yoshi- "THAT WAS TRAINING!?"

Toshi- ::walks up with the other foxes:: "Yes, it was. Now, do you want to see a full battle between all of us?"

Kids- ::nod and stare::

Kurama- "Good." ::turns to Yoko::

Hiei- "Let the games begin!"

Later at Genkai's

Fox Yoshi- "So dad, we get to go on new missions now? You know, without your all there?"

Yoko- "Yes."

Fox Toko- "Well, that's cool."

Toshi- "Sure. Just be careful. We can always see what goes on when we're at Koenma's office. So we can bail you out."

Yoko- "I hope to hell you guys will be alright and we won't have to do that." ::walks away::

Fox Toko- "Is dad ok?"

Toshi- "Yeah, just a mood swing. You guys go hang out. I'm going to be in the forest with your dad and Hiei. You know where to find us." ::walks away::

Wolf Psyei- "Guys, we have to party!"

Yukara- "PARTY HARDY BABY!" ::runs to the snack table::

Kayske- "Well, I agree with him."

Toko- "It's about time you said something. You've been quiet all day."

Kayske- "Yeah, well..." ::walks after Yukara::

Toko- ::shrug:: "Oh well." ::walks away::

Yoshi- "That leaves us two, huh Psyei?"

Psyei- "Sure does. What do you want to do?"

Yoshi- "Got any water balloons?"

Psyei- "Who's the target?"

Yoshi- "My dad..."

Psyei- "Yeah, I got water balloons, just fill them with other stuff.... hehehehe...."

Yoshi- "Come on." ::puts and arm around her shoulder and walks to Genkai's kitchen::

(A/N: It's been a hell of a long time since I updated this... good thing it ends soon...)


	29. Chapter 29 Epilogue

(A/N: LAST CHAPTER! AND IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!)

Chapter 29 Future Occurrences (Epilogue)

With years of experience to back up the new Tentai, they overpassed their parents in their working environments. Retiring to the demon world, Jynsu and Kurama soon went back to their old den, but still could not turn to their full fox selves. Hiei and Psyche also returned to the demon world, returning to Psyche's old home. Surprisingly enough, her old home wasn't far from where Kurama and Jynsu lived at the time. Yukina and Kuwabara stayed in the human world as well, but lived in an isolated home, centered in the forest. Yusuke and Kayko lived in Genkai's temple, left to him after she passed away. Psyei and Yoshi married one another shortly after their parents departure to the demon world. Yukara and Kayske also married. Toko found love in the arms of Yusuke and Kayko's son Yuko, and were married a year after their siblings. Sakuru and Boma were also becoming deeper into their relationship and planned to marry soon. After everything had settled down and all of the kids met each other at Yoshi's home, they decided they'd have one last party.

Yukara- "Well, let's call together our parents. Tell them to meet us here around 8 tonight."

Kayske- "Yeah. Let's get to it guys."

After everything was sent out, the parents gradually showed up. Kurama arrived at exactly eight o clock, sporting his half demon form and his half demon mate. Hiei and Psyche arrived earlier and waited for the rest to show up.

Psyei- "Well dad, I noticed you started to turn gray..."

Hiei- "WHAT!? KURAMA!! SAVE ME!! DO I HAVE GRAY HAIR!?"

Kurama- "Hiei, she obviously pulled a prank on you."

Hiei- "Oh, well... hmph." ::walks away::

Psyei- "So well played, ne?"

Kurama- "Indeed."

Yoshi- "UM, PARENTS AND FRIENDS! We need to choose a game..."

Yusuke- "Like what kind of game." ::grin::

Yuko- -.-' "None like the ones you like to play, dad..."

Kayko- "How about... never mind."

Hiei- "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Toko- "Never play that with your parents."

Yoshi- "Agreed."

Kuwabara- "An old fashioned game of Truth or Dare!"

Yukara- "We play that too much, dad."

Kurama- "Um, we could just play a board game."

Kids- "TRIVIAL PURSUIT!"

Yoshi ran to retrieve the game from one of the many closets. He came back with more than 5 different versions.

Yoshi- "Ok, we got: Silver Screen Edition, Warner Bros, 70s, Young players, Genus 5, Sports, Classic, and Baby Boomers edition(WTF?)."

Kurama- "Take a vote. Genus 5?"

Everyone- ::raises hands::

Yoshi- "Genus five it is!"

Shizuru- "Alright, we need teams."

Hiei- "SHUN THE COLOR BROWN! ::throws the brown piece out the window::

After everyone set the games up, everyone needed to choose a team. They were split up like this:

Pink: Toko, Yuko, Kurama, and Hiei

Blue: Yukara, Kayske, Yukina, Kayko,

Orange: Sakuru, Boma, Shizuru, Koenma

Yellow: Psyei, Yoshi, Jynsu, Psyche

Green: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Sakyo

Kayko- "Since we all just rolled, pink gets to go first."

Kurama- "Alrighty..." ::rolls:: "6. Brown, for a piece."

Hiei- "DAMN IT! I SAID SHUN BROWN!!"

Kurama- "Hiei, it's Science and Nature, my best subject. We get a piece if I get this right."

Hiei- "Fine!"

Jynsu- "Kurama: What century did angry environmentalists coin the word "pollution"-- the 14th, 17th, or 20th?"

Kurama- "The 14th."

Jynsu- "Correct."

Hiei- "WE GOT A PIECE!! WOO! KICK ASS! AND WE GET TO GO AGAIN!!"

Kurama- "Hiei, put the piece in and roll."

Hiei- ::rolls:: "4... blue or green?"

Toko- "Definitely blue."

Psyche- "Hiei: What 8,000-acre Californian College campus has red-tiled architecture that wags say makes it "the world's largest Taco Bell"?

Hiei- O.O "DISCUSSION!!" ::whispers to Kurama:: "What the hell is Taco Bell, and where is California?"

Toko- "Dad, I don't know."

Kurama- "I do, say Stanford."

Hiei- "Stanford?"

Psyche- "Yes... MAKE KURAMA HIS OWN DAMN TEAM!"

Kurama- "Toko, your turn to roll."

Toko- "3. Green, for a piece."

Sakyo- "AGAIN!?"

Psyei- "Toko: What Montreal Canadiens star scored five straight 50-goal seasons in the 1970s?"

Kurama- "I'm not a sport person. You're on your own."

Toko- "THE ANSWER IS... HIEI!"

Psyei- "Wrong! Guy Lafleur."

Sakyo- "Finally!"

Jynsu- "Shut up. It's my team's turn. GO ahead Psyche."

Psyche- ::rolls:: "5. Brown."

Hiei- "Psyche: What bloodthirsty mammals spread the rabies that killed thousands of Mexican cattle in 2000?"

Psyche- "Easy. Vampire bats."

Hiei- "Correct. Kurama, buy me a vampire bat."

Kurama- "Ok."

Yoshi- "My turn." ::rolls:: "1. Orange for a piece."

Kurama- "Damnit..."

Yuko- "Yoshi: What sporty Ford "compact" launched in 1964, sold an average of $1,000 in options, effectively doubling its price?"

Yoshi- "Mom, do you know?"

Jynsu- "What kind of car do I drive?"

Yoshi- "Ah, a mustang is the answer."

Yuko- "Correct."

Psyei- "My turn... 4! Yellow or blue?"

Jynsu- "Yellow."

Kurama- "Psyei: Who ordered the Department of Justice to deport John Lennon?"

Psyei- "Mom, help me out."

Psyche- "I believe it was Nixon."

Psyei- "Richard Nixon is my answer."

Kurama- "Correct."

After the game went on for at least 4 and a half hours, the victors were the Pink team. Afterward, they all sat around in a circle, sipping tea, and chatting of random things.

Yoshi- "Hey guys, do you remember when my dad fell off the roof and landed in the rosebush?"

Psyche- "Oh, yeah. That was hilarious!"

Kurama- "Hey, shut up! I was picking thorns out of my ass for 3 hours!"

Jynsu- "Technically, I was."

Yukara- "Remember when Yusuke was nearly hit by the ice-cream truck after Hiei stole it?"

Yukina- "Yes, that was quite humorous!"

Jynsu- "No, no. The best? When Kurama came out of the bathroom all soaked when Yoshi blew up the toilet!"

Sakyo- "Indeed! That was hysterically hilarious!"

All- ::laugh::

Kurama- ::glares::

After they talked a little more, they all decided to head home. They were all still really close even after the initial break up, and kept in touch through out the years to come.

The end!

(A/N: Shorter than originally planned. Oh well. This is the end! Maybe I'll write a piece about the kids and their lives... Maybe... Still thinking. What do you all think? It will be a companion, not a sequel. R&R and tell me what I should do.)


End file.
